Kurita and Two Strowberry
by niichigo
Summary: Sekuel fic Tiramisu/Graduasi kelas tiga harus diambil alih di anggota Deimon Devil Bats! Apakah tema yang akan dipilih Hiruma untuk Graduasi tahun ini?/CHAPTER 9 UPDATE. Sori dori daun seledri apdetnya suwe! DX
1. Tiepido Strowberry

All, Minna san, Alle, Jeder, Allen, Tutto atau semua, Salma kembali!XD

"Kurita and Two Strowberry" adalah sekuel dari "Tiramisu"-udahtau-

Oh, ya, ini saran dari **undine ya-ha**, makasih buat Andin san, ya XD

Sekali lagi, Salma lagi hiatus panjang dari fic "Ko Ko Ni Iruyo!". Maaf buat yang nunggu nungguin fic itu. Ini semua karena kesalahan author yang tak bertanggung jawab ini….-pundung di pojokan-.

Emm.., daripada banyak bacot, segera kita mulai saja fic ini, nyoo~

Kurita and Two Strowberry

Rated T

Genre:Romance/Hurt/Comfort

Eyeshield 21 by Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata

Summary: Sekuel of Tiramisu

Warning:**Typo,** OC memuncak, OOC, alur kecepatan dan sebagainya.

* * *

Kurita Pov…

Hai. Aku Ryokan Kurita. Siswa kelas 2 SMA Deimon. Aku berbadan besar, sehingga aku banyak ditakuti warga sekitar sekolah. Tapi, sebenarnya, aku ini berhati bersih. Yah, tapi itu tak masalah.

Sekarang, aku masuk ke klub American Football dan mendapatkan posisi lineman. Nama grup Amefutoku adalah Deimon Devil Bats. Tapi, banyak orang yang merekrutku untuk ikut ke klubnya, terutama klub sumo. Dengan badanku yang seperti raksasa ini, aku dapat mengalahkan semua lawan yang kuhadapi. Itu yang dikatakan para perekrut dari klub sumo yang datang merekrutku. Pertamanya, aku menerimanya. Tapi, saat aku kelas 3 SMP, aku mundur dari klub sumo.

Kenapa?

Yah, karena aku memiliki pengalaman yang bisa dibilang menyenangkan ataupun menyedihkan. Pengalaman itu sangat susah dihilangkan dihatiku. Dibenakku maupun dipikiranku.

Oke, mari kita flashback kejadian 1 tahun yang lalu.

Waktu itu, aku masih kelas 2 SMP. Dan pada suatu hari saat aku telah selesai latihan sumo, aku melihat suatu benda yang berterbangan di atas kepalaku. Lalu benda itu sukses mendarat di kepalaku. Dan setelah kulihat, ternyata bola itu adalah bola American Football.

Lalu, setelah bola itu menghasilkan benjolan dikepalaku, ada seorang perempuan yang menghampiriku. Dia berambut 1 kucir kuda, matanya terlihat seperti bintang jatuh. Dialah Ichigo Nakagawa, dia yang melempar bola American Football ini. Lalu, dia menunduk dan segera minta maaf kepadaku. Sebenarnya sih, aku tidak keberatan. Tapi Ichigo malah mentraktirku makan kue.

Dan, saat aku diantar ke rumah Ichigo, aku melihat suatu toko yang amat indah dan manis. Nama toko itu adalah _**Tiepido**_ yang berarti _**hangat**_. Kata Ichigo, dia ingin nama toko kuenya itu seperti keadaan keluarganya. Tapi, itu semua adalah kebalikan dari arti kata _**Tiepido**_. Keluarganya tercerai berai dibeberapa Negara. Ichigo di Jepang, Ayahnya di Amerika, Ibunya di Prancis untuk bekerja. Makanya dia kesepian.

Keesokan harinya, Ichigo menawarkanku untuk bermain American Football. Tapi, sebenarnya, aku yang ingin mencoba menjadi atlet Amefuto. Dan Ichigo mengiyakan. Lalu si Ichigo membawaku ke clubhouse Amefutonya yang bernama "Reitoku Golden High". Setelah itu, aku dilantik menjadi lineman.

Saat aku sedang berlatih Amefuto, tiba tiba teman Ichigo menghampiriku. Dia memuji mujiku karena aku direkrut oleh Ichigo. Ichigo adalah salah satu atlet berbakat walau dirinya perempuan. Akupun ikut senang mendengarnya.

Pada suatu hari, aku kembali latihan ke SMU Reitoku. Tapi sejak kulihat tadi pagi, batang hidung Ichigo tak muncul. Lalu aku bertanya pada sang manager, katanya dia mengidap penyakit dan harus dirawat di rumah sakit. Lalu, aku segera pergi ke rumah sakit itu.

Dan, setelah sampai dikamar Ichigo, aku menemui tubuh Ichigo yang tergampar lemas di ranjang. Ichigo berkata jujur, bahwa dirinya telah 5 tahun. Tapi, itu bukan hambatan. Lalu aku berjanji akan menjadi atlet berbakat dan akan merawat toko kue Ichigo selama Ichigo dirawat dirumah sakit.

Sesampainya di toko, aku segera memasak masakan yang ada pada papan menu. Untung aku bukan hanya bakat makan, tapi aku juga bakat masak. Dan waktu itu kulewati dengan senang dan bahagia.

Setelah beberapa hari aku bekerja di toko kue Ichigo, aku dipanggil Ichigo untuk menjenguknya segera. Sesampainya disana, aku dan Ichigo membuat kue _**Tiramisu**_. Lalu aku membuatnya dengan tambahan selai strawberry ibarat Ichigo. Dan selesailah, lalu aku memakannya berdua dengan Ichigo.

Keesokan harinya, aku berniat menjenguk Ichigo lagi. Aku juga membeli bunga untuk si Ichigo. Tapi, rasanya aneh sekali. Padahal aku sudah sering sekali menjenguk Ichigo. Entah kenapa, disaaat itu, aku merasa gugup. Dengan memberanikan diriku, aku lalu mengetuk pintu dan membukanya.

Setelah kulihat, sosok Ichigo tak terlihat di benakku. Lalu, setelah kutanyakan kepada sang suster, katanya Ichigo telah meninggal dunia. Waktu itu, hatiku tersayat. Tak bisa menahan air mata yang menetes. Dan aku mendapatkan surat terakhir dari Ichigo. Disaat itu, aku menangis histeris tanpa henti.

Begitulah kejadian yang menurutku sangat pahit itu. Tapi, aku tak bisa menghilangkan perasaan sukaku kepada Ichigo. Berkat dia, aku tak mungkin merasakan kebahagian ini.

"Hoi! Ryokan! Ngapain bengong disana? Cepat sana kamu ke sekolah! Katanya ada latihan, 'kan?" teriak ayahku keras. Lamunanku buyar seketika. Aku serontak menyambar tasku dan pakaian Deimon Devil Bats.

"I…, Iya! Aku berangkat!" aku pamitan kepada ayahku. Lalu aku bergegas pergi ke sekolah.

Hari ini, langitnya cerah. Sinar matahari sangat terang. Yeah, keadaan ini membuatku semangat kembali!

Hmm.., sepertinya aku kebanyakan bacot daritadi. Sampai sampai, aku tidak sadar bahwa aku telah sampai di sekolah.

Setelah sampai disekolah, aku bergegas kembali ke ruang klub yang bertuliskan "Welcome to Deimon Devil Bats" karangan Hiruma, salah satu pendiri Deimon Devil Bats dan juga sekaligus teman terdekatku selain Mushasi.

Aku mengetuk pintu clubhouse, lalu aku buka perlahan.

_**Klek**_

"Lama sekali, gendut." ujar Hiruma sambil meletuskan bubble gumnya. Ternyata, semua anggota telah berkumpul. Dan Cuma aku saja yang belum datang. Sena dan Monta yang lagi bicara bicara, Mamori dan Suzuna yang sedang sibuk dengan 1 menu makanan, Jumonji dan Kuroki yang lagi main kartu, Toganou yang sedang asik membaca_ shonen manga_ miliknya, Yukimitsu yang masih berkutat kepada kertas kertas yang isinya tak kumengerti, Yamaoka dan Satake yang lagi bersantai santai, Daikichi yang sedang melatih ototnya, Pak Doburoku yang sedang menyantap sakenya, Cerberus dan Butaberus yang lagi main Anjing-Babi, dan juga Ishimaru yang lagi pundung karena tak diperhatikan-author ditimpuk Ishimaru-

"Hei, ayo latihan! Keburu siang, lho!" tuturku bersemangat. Semuanya mengangguk dan bangkit dari pekerjaannya.

"Hiruma, rute lari pagi kita dimana? Dan sampai mana?" tanya Mamori.

"Nih," kata Hiruma sambil menyodorkan secarik kertas. "Bacakan ke anggota sialan." ujar Hiruma.

"Hah.. baiklah. Aku akan mewakilimu berbicara karena mulutmu masih ternodai oleh permen karet mint," sindir Mamori, "Rute lari pagi kita…. Engg…, dari SMU Deimon sampai pertokoan. Yah, seperti biasa. Tunggu…, lalu., kenapa aku harus menjelaskannya panjang lebar? Ukh…, Hiruma!" Mamori marah. Si Hiruma hanya nyengir ala setan. Tanpa banyak tanya, kamipun segera lari pagi.

* * *

-06.00-07.10-

"Huh.., hah.. hah.., lama sekali kita lari pagi. Melelahkan!" ujar Sena yang nafasnya masih terenggal enggal.

"Mau minum, MAX!" lanjut Monta dengan embel embel "MAX"-nya.

"Mamori…, Suzuna, bolehkah kita minum?" tanyaku yang berpikiran sama dengan Sena dan Monta.

"Iya! Silakan!" Mamori dan Suzuna lalu membagikan _sport drinks_nya kepada seluruh anggota.

"Hah, segar!" ucapku lega. Mamori dan Suzuna tersenyum. "Ngomong ngomong, Hiruma, kita boleh langsung pulang, 'kan?" tanyaku.

"Hah? Terserah. Lagipula aku masih punya urusan strategi dengan manager sialan. Cepat pergi sana! Jaga stamina! Atau tidak, saat pertandingan dimulai dan kalian semua kehabisan tenaga, akan kubunuh kalian satu persatu!" bentak Hiruma. Alhasil, seluruh anggota memasang wajah yang tak bahagia. Kecuali satu orang, Suzuna Taki.

"Shi shi shi, ngapain tuh, You nii sama Mamo nee?" goda Suzuna dengan antenna rambutnya.

"Negatif thinking." batinku dalam hati.

"Nggak ada apa apa, Suzuna-CHAN!" Mamori marah. Si Suzuna hanya ketawa jahil melihat tingkah seniornya. Kami hanya pasrah dan segera pergi ke rumah masing masing.

**-HiruMamo-**

Mamori POV.

"Huft, akhirnya mereka semua pulang juga," batinku lega. "Memang ada apa, Hiruma kun? Bukannya kemarin kita sudah mengatur ulang strateginya? Memang ada yang kurang?" tanyaku.

"Kekeke, aku hanya membodohi mereka semua!" ujar Hiruma sambil terkekeh pelan.

"He? Madsudmu?" tanyaku bingung.

"Nih." Hiruma lalu menyodorkan secarik kertas(lagi) dihadapanku.

"Eh? Ini…."

End of Mamori POV.

**-SenaSuzu-**

Sena POV

"Hei, Sena! Sini!" Suzuna melambai lambaikan tangannya. Aku segera menghampirinya.

"Ada apa, Suzuna?" tanyaku.

"Hehehe, mau jalan bareng, nggak?" tanya Suzuna balik.

"Boleh saja. Kapan?" tanyaku lagi.

"Hari Minggu depan, kamu nggak ada acara, 'kan?" tanya Suzuna.

"Tidak, sih." Jawabku singkat.

"Kalau begitu, nih," Suzuna menyodorkan secarik kertas berwarna seperti pelangi itu.

"Tiket?"

End of Sena POV

Kurita POV.

"Hah, lari pagi memang melelahkan." desahku. Dan, karena aku banyak bacot, tak terasa aku telah sampai didepan rumahku. Omonganku memang mukjizat, 'kan?

Aku lalu masuk ke dalam rumah, meletakkan barang barangku ke atas kasurku, lalu mengganti bajuku.

Oh, ya. Semenjak aku berjanji dengan Ichigo, aku membangun toko kue kecil kecilan. Karena aku sangat menghargai jasa Ichigo, aku memberikan nama kue ini "Strowberry" atau Ichigo dalam lafal Jepang. Akupun juga berharap toko ini bisa seramai toko kue _**Tiepido**_ milik Ichigo.

Setiap hari, setelah pulang sekolah, aku selalu mengurusi toko kue ini. Aku juga sudah mulai belajar memasak, dan hasilnya cukup lumayan.

Aku membuat daftar menu makanan. Terdiri dari Lagsana, Paella, Mille Feuille, Omelet dan lainnya. Tapi, yang paling utama dari semua makanan ini adalah kue Tiramisu Strowberry. Ini khusus kupersembahkan kepada Ichigo di alam sana. Aku berharap dia tersenyum dengan kue Tiramisuku.

Lalu, aku segera menyiapkan beberapa barang keperluan memasak. Tak lama kemudian, para pelanggan datang menghampiri toko kueku. Walaupun sedikit, tapi itu tak masalah. Pokoknya, aku bisa memenuhi janjii Ichigo. Yaitu membuat toko kue.

_**Drrt**_

Handphoneku berdering. Lalu aku mengangkatnya. Dan aku pencet tombol hijau.

_**Klik**_

"Halo?" tanyaku.

"Iya. Apa benar anda Ryokan Kurita?" tanya sang penelepon.

"Eh, i..iya? Ini siapa?"

"Oh. Ini ayah dari almarhum anakku, Ichigo Nakagawa."

"I.., Ichigo?" aku kaget. "Ada apa, ya?"

"Begini.., kudengar, kau sangat akrab dengan almarhum anakku. Anu.., setelah aku melihat surat dari Ichigo yang diselipkannya di mejaku, aku membaca surat itu. Dan sebenarnya, aku ingin kamu meneruskan toko kue milik anakku. Apakah kau bersedia? Aku akan membiyayaimu untuk semua ini! Tolonglah, ini permintaan satu kali seumur hidupku untuk memenuhi janji anakku! Jadi, kau bersedia?" tawar sang ayah. Aku berpikir sejenak.

"Kalau ini keinginan Ichigo, kuterima. Kapan aku bisa bekerja?" tanyaku.

"Eng.., kalau bisa, besok. Bisa?"

"Boleh saja!"

"Baiklah, nanti saya akan menghampiri anda di depan toko kue. Terimakasih atas bantuan anda! Saya sangat senang!"

_**Tut… Tut…. Tut..**_

Sambunganku dengan ayah Ichigo terputus.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," batinku. "Aku akan menggabungkan nama toko kue milik Ichigo dan milikku! Itu ide yang sangat bagus!" aku berteriak senang.

-Keesokan harinya-

Aku telah siap bekerja di toko kue Ichigo. Lalu aku segera berangkat. Dan tak lama kemudian, aku telah sampai di rumah Ichigo yang lagi lagi terlalu-luar biasa.

"Hei, kau yang namanya Ryokan Kurita, 'kan? Salam kenal, nama saya Johji Nakagawa. Jadi, bisa langsung bekerja?" tanya ayah Ichigo.

"Boleh saja. Tapi sebelumnya, aku meminta izin untuk menggabungkan nama toko kueku dan toko kue Ichigo, boleh?" tanyaku balik.

"Tentu saja. Tapi, aku juga memperkerjakan 2 orang asistenmu. Jadi, bersahabatlah dengannya!" ujar ayah Ichigo. Lalu beliau meninggalkanku. Aku segera beres beres dan mempersiapkan alat alat masak.

"Fuh, untung saja aku telah member pemberitahuan bahwa toko kueku yang satunya telah pindah kesini. _**Strowberry**_ jadi _**Tiepido Strowberry**_!" batinku. Lalu, ada seseorang yang menepuk pundakku.

_**Puk**_

"Ah, siapa, y… eh?" aku kaget. Mataku terbelalak melihat sosok yang barusan menepuk pundakku.

"I….Ichigo?"

-Chapter 1 end-

* * *

Hua! Ending chapter 1 sangat jelek! Gomen, mak! T.T

Hiks, kata terakhir: **R.E.V.I.E.W**, kalau nggak review:** T.E.R.L.A.L.U**


	2. Two Strowberry

Nyaaa~

Salma come back!

Balasan Review:

**Momoko and Rukina:**Masih ada! Review lagi, yaa…*puppy eyes*

**undine ya-ha**:Jangan! Itu buat Kuritann!-geplacked-. Hehehe, thx!*mbungkuk mbungkuk*

**hamazaki youichi**:Tentu saja! Saudara? Lihat chap ini, yah! UPDATE KILAT!XD

Kurita and Two Strowberry

Rated T

Genre:Romance/Hurt/Comfort

Eyeshield 21 by Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata

Summary: Sekuel of Tiramisu

Warning:**Typo,** OC, OOC memuncak, alur kecepatan dan sebagainya.

Kurita Pov…

* * *

Aku serontak kaget melihat sosok perempuan yang mirip dengan cinta pertamaku dulu, Ichigo Nakagawa.

Tunggu, apakah aku sedang berhanulasi?

_**Plok!**_

Hei…hei…, sadarkanlah dirimu Kurita! Dia sudah meninggal! Kuatkan dirimu, Kurita!

_**Plok!**_

Aku terus terusan memukuli pipiku yang gembul ini seperti kebiasaan Monta. Berharap bahwa ini bukan hanulasi. Sedangkan dia, perempuan yang sangat mirip dengan Ichigo hanya menatapku dengan penuh kecurigaan.

Mirip sekali. Rambut kuncir satu yang panjang dan bewarna kuning keemasan. Warnanya juga seperti bintang jatuh. Ichigo…

"Hei, kenapa kamu memandangku seperti itu? **Gendut**?" ujar si cewek itu.

_**Jbleb**_

Oh tidak, aku tertusuk kata katanya yang amat-pedas. Seperti gambaran di manga manga yang pernah kulihat. Aku mengaga tak percaya.

"Hei! Sadar **bodoh**!" lagi lagi cewek itu berkata pedas dihadapanku.

_**Gang**_

Aku menutup rapat mulutku yang tadi terbuka lebar.

"I…, Ichigo! Kamu Ichigo, 'kan?" tanyaku dengan semangatnya. Si cewek itu tetap saja memperhatikanku dengan tatapan aneh.

"Siapa itu Ichigo?" tukas cewek itu, "Aku ini Ichika. Ichika Nomuyama. Kau sendiri siapa?" tanya dan jawab cewek itu. Aku masih saja tetap tak percaya.

"Aku Ryokan Kurita. Tapi…apa benar kamu itu bukan Ichigo?" tanyaku balik.

"Sudah kubilang 'kan? Aku ini Ichika, bukan Ichigo! Memang Ichigo itu siapa? Pacarmu?" ketus cewek yang dipanggil 'Ichika' itu.

"B…, bukan. Ichigo itu sahabatku. Dan dialah yang memiliki toko kue ini," jawabku singkat, "Lalu, kenapa kau ada disini?" tanyaku lagi kepadanya.

"Si bapak tadi 'kan sudah bilang. Ada dua asisten yang bekerja untuk membantumu. Dan salah satu asisten kerjamu itu aku, mengerti?" tutur Ichika.

"Lalu, asisten yang satunya mana?" tanyaku.

"Tuh," kata Ichika sambil menunjuk ke suatu tempat. "Dia asisten satunya." ucap Ichika. Lalu aku melihat seseorang yang ditunjuk oleh Ichika. Lagi lagi, mataku terbelalak. Hampir seluruh mataku dipenuhi hitamnya pupil.

"Ichigo? Kenapa ada dua Ichigo? Arghh!" aku menggaruk garuk kepalaku yang tidak gatal. Mereka berdua tertawa.

"Hahaha, sudah gendut idiot pula!" ucap Ichika, "Dia itu kembaranku, tahu! Namanya Ichiyo Nomuyama, bodoh!" tambah Ichika.

"Hmph. Salam kenal, aku Ichiyo Nomuyama!" kata Ichiyo sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke hadapanku. Aku membalasnya.

"He…ee…., salam kenal. Aku Ryokan Kurita. Salah satu pegawai di toko kue ini," tuturku, "Kembar tapi sifatnya sangat beda!" batinku.

"Kurita, kenapa daritadi kamu bilang 'Ichigo, Ichigo' terus? Apa dia segitu miripnya dengan kita? Jika iya, aku ingin bertemu dengannya!" ujar Ichiyo. Aku menelan ludah.

"Ano….Ichigo itu sangat mirip dengan kalian berdua, Nomuyama. Tapi, dia sudah meninggal dunia 3 tahun yang lalu…," jawabku sambil menghadap ke langit.

"Eh.. maaf. Panggil saja aku Chiyo." ujarnya Chiyo.

"Nggak apa apa, kok." tuturku.

"Hei, ayo kerja! Gendut, kamu tahu resepnya nggak? Resep makanan!" tanya Ichika tiba tiba.

"Tentu saja," jawabku, "Aku sudah mempersiapkan sejak dulu. Nih." Aku menyodorkan sebuah kertas berisi penuh daftar aneka makanan.

"Yosh! Baiklah kalau begitu! Ayo kita pergi ke dapur dan mulai memasak!" ujar Chika menyemangati. Aku dan Chiyo mengangguk sambil pergi menuju ke dapur.

**-HiruMamo-**

Mamori POV.

Hiruma menyodorkan secarik kertas dihadapanku. Lalu aku mengambilnya. Dan tak lupa membacanya.

"Eh? Ini….," aku kaget, kertas ini bukan sembarang kertas. "Hiruma….ini…, INI TIKET KONSER JUSTIN BIEBER LIVE YANG SANGAT LANGKA, 'KAN?" aku berteriak semangat karena mendapat tiket nonton **Justin Bieber **secara langsung. Hmm.., perlu kalian ketahui, selain ngefans sama kue sus, aku juga ngefans sama Justin Bieber.

_**Bletak**_

Sebuah tangan yang kurus memukul kening sang malaikat.

"Aduh! Sakit tahu!" protesku marah. Hiruma menyeringai.

"Kekeke, makanya jangan berisik! Ternyata kamu ngefans juga sama bule yang satu itu." tutur Hiruma. Mamori tak mempedulikan kekehan Hiruma itu.

"Hmm….aku tak marah, Hiruma," ujarku lembut, "Tapi, kenapa kau memberiku tiket nonton ini?" tanyaku.

"Ini cuma buat kesenangan semata." jawab Hiruma.

"Hee?" aku bingung, "Tumben si Hiruma baik…" batinku.

"Sebagai gantinya, kau kerjakan tumpukan file ini!" kata Hiruma sambile meletakkan setumpukan file yang tinggi, sehingga Mamori tak terlihat, "Kau kerjakan ini semua! Kekeke..," Hiruma terkekeh kekeh.

"Sudah kukira, Hiruma tak mungkin sebaik itu.." desahku, "Eh, ngomong ngomong, kenapa kau tahu bahwa aku ngefans sama Justin Bieber?" tanyaku lagi.

"Kekeke.., _secret._" Jawab Hiruma. Tapi, yang penting, aku sudah mendapatkan tiket ini! Hehehe…

End of Mamori POV

**-SenaSuzu-**

Sena POV

Kuharap dia senang, kuharap dia bahagia, kuharap sepintas senyuman tersungging di wajahnya.

Aku memberikannya sebuah kertas bewarna pelangi, atau lebih pantas disebut tiket.

Lalu aku memberinya, tanpa segan segan dia mengambilnya. Serontak gadis mungil berambut sebahu dengan warna biru tua itu kaget.

"Tiket?" tuturnya sambil memperhatikan sepucuk kertas yang masih menempel erat di jemarinya.

"I…, Iya. Kau mau, 'kan?" jawabku canggung. Lalu aku memperhatikan Suzuna yang masih memegang tiket itu.

"Sena…kau..," ucapan Suzuna terbata bata, "Sena…."

…..

Hening sesaat.

"THANKS, SENA! AKHIRNYA AKU BISA MENDAPATKAN TIKET NONTON BUONO SECARA LANGSUNG! TERIMAKASIH SENA! SENA YANG BAIK, SENA YANG PINTAR, SENA YANG TAMPAN, TERIMAKASIH SEKALI LAGI, YA!" Suzuna kegirangan setelah melihat tiket yang bertuliskan "Tiket nonton Buono" itu. Dengan sigapnya, Suzuna memeluk tubuhku. Sekedar untuk berterimakasih. Tapi…

_**Blush**_

Wajahku spontan memerah. Rasanya seperti kepiting yang baru direbus. Suzuna…melihatku yang sedang_ blushing _ini.

"Sena? Ada apa? Demam?" tanya Suzuna khawatir. Lalu dia melepaskan pelukannya.

"Eng…enggak! Eh..anu…itu.., kita ketemuan di tempat ini, ya!" lalu aku menunjuk suatu tulisan di tiket ini. "Jam 10, ya! Bye!" lalu aku pamit pulang. Suzuna mengangkat bahunya.

End of Sena POV.

Kurita POV

Eh?

Oh?

Ah, sudah giliranku, ya?

Oh, baiklah. Sekarang aku sedang berada di dapur toko kue Tiepido bersama Chika dan Chiyo. Lalu aku membuka sebuah lemari yang berisi peralatan memasak.

"Huft.., banyak debu!" keluhku sambil menutup hidungku yang telah dikelilingi debu.

"Oi, Kurita, Chiyo! Kita mau coba masak makanan apa? Mumpung belum ada pelanggan yang datang!" tanya Chika sambil memakai celemeknya.

"Hmm…, bagaimana kalau kita membuat makanan yang paling sederhana dulu? Seperti…., mi!" jawab Chiyo.

"Ide bagus. Kita buat pakai bahan dasarnya! Tepung, air, tepung tapioca….err…, terus apa, ya?" tanya Kurita kebingungan.

"Hah? Nih. Aku sudah buat mienya, tapi belum dilembekkan. Kurita, ratakan!" suruh Chika sambil melempar gumpalan mie yang telah dibuatnya.

"Baiklah!" aku menangkap dan segera menaruh adonan itu ke atas meja, "Fun…FUNNURABA!" aku meratakan adonan itu segera dengan tubuh raksasaku.

_**Bruk**_

"HIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEE?" Chika dan Chiyo berteriak serempak melihat beberapa kepingan kayu yang berterbangan di langit, lalu jatuh di lantai. Yeah, ini semua ulahku karena telah menimbun adonan itu. Alhasil, adonan itu bukan jadi rata, melainkan menjadi rata seperti tanah.

"IDIOT! SIAPA BILANG KALAU MERATAKANNYA PAKAI BADAN, HAH?" bentak Chiyo, "KALAU MAU MERATAKAN PAKAI INI, IDIOT!" tambah Chiyo sambil memukul roll ke kepala Kurita.

"Aduh!" aku meresponnya.

"K.., Kalian berdua jangan bertengkar! Lebih baik kita bereskan saja, 'kan?" Chiyo melerang Chika untuk memukulku, untunglah Chika masih punya perhatian padaku.

Dan akhirnya, kami bertiga membereskan meja yang berantakan. Chika tetap cemberut dan tak mau memandangku lagi. Chiyo hanya bisa menenangkan Chika yang sedang marah itu. Aku menghela nafas panjang. Aku tak bisa berkata kata.

"Hah.., apa aku tidak bakat memasak, Ichigo?" desahku dalam hati.

* * *

-Chapter 2 end-

**Salma:Hieee! Lagii lagi pemotongan endingnya sangat tidak pas, gomen readers…T.T**

**Ve:Kau memang tidak berbakat, Salma….**

**Salma:-pundung di pojokan. Lalu mengangkat bendera yang bertuliskan…**

"_**Review**__**Please…"**_


	3. Welcome to Deimon Senior High School!

**Horeee! Salma bisa updet 2 chapter sekaliguss!-jingkrak jingkrak-**

**Ohayou, minna san! Gimana, terasa nggak fic ini. Ngomong ngomong, genrenya pas nggak? Aku nggak terlalu ngerti sama yang genre genre…Hiks T.T, maklum masih kecill…..**

**Ve:Alah…, banyak curcol..**

**Salma:Ve! Kamu bukannya lagi ngabuburit bareng? Loh, makanannya siapa?**

**Kurita:-lari lari-SALMA~! MAU COBAIN KUEKU, NGGAK?-gempa tektonik-**

**Salma:MAU MAU MAU MAU MAU MAU!-Gempa vulkanik, dilanjutkan bencana Tsunami.-**

**Chika:"Kurita and Strowberry" adalah fic yang tidak bermutu.**

**Chiyo:Nan sangat abal.**

Kurita and Two Strowberry

Rated T

Genre:Romance/Friendship(sekarang)

Eyeshield 21 by Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata

Summary: Sekuel of Tiramisu

Warning:**Typo,** OC, OOC memuncak, alur kecepatan dan sebagainya.

Kurita Pov…

* * *

Matahari menerobos kisi jendela rumahku. Dipantulkan oleh debu, lalu jatuh menimpa sudut meja, ujung karpet, dan sebagian lengan yang terkulai. Aku terduduk di tepi kasur. Kepalaku terasa berat. Setiap hari. Beban yang sama, yang mengendam otak.

"Hoaammm…," aku menguap lebar. Mulutku juga membuka lebar. Mataku masih tergambar seperti garisan. Lalu aku mengucek kucek mataku.

"Ryokan! Cepat Bangun dan habiskan sarapanmu pagi ini!" teriak ayahku.

"Iya!" jawabku dengan nada ogah untuk bangun. Tapi sinar matahari membangunkanku untuk Bangun pagi. Aku beranjak dari tidurku. Lalu membersihkan diriku dari segala noda dengan mandi air hangat. Sehabis itu, aku ganti baju, dan juga menuruni anak tangga.

Aku telah sampai di meja makan. Aku melihat ibu dan ayahku sedang makan. Lalu aku melihat jam dinding yang tertempel di sudut rumahku. Kulihat dengan seksama…

Pk.06.45

"Oh.., jam 7 kurang 15 menit…," ujarku, "Hei! Tunggu, 06.45? AKU TELAT!" akhirnya aku sadar juga. Lalu aku segera cepat cepat menyambar rotiku dan kusumbatkan ke bibirku. Memakai kaus kaki dan sepatu, lalu segera berjalan alias berlari menuju SMU Deimon.

-06.55-

"Hah….hah…hah…, keburu…, syukurlah.." nafasku tersenggal enggal. Aku masih dalam keadaan capek karena berlari dari rumah sampai SMU Deimon. Lalu segera menuju ke kelasku, 2-1.

_**Ting…tong…**_

"Hah..hah…"

_**Drap drap**_

"Hah..hah…"

_**Brak!**_

"Se…, Selamat pagi!" ucapku sambil mendrobak pintu. Semua mata anak anak kelas 2-1 dan pak guru mengarah ke aku. Pak guru menegurku.

"Ehm.., Kurita. Setidaknya, kalau terlambat lagi, kau harus datang lebih sopan lagi, ya!" ujar pak guruku. Aku mengangguk dan minta maaf sembari duduk dibangkuku.

"Pst. Hei, Kurita! Tumben kau terlambat, ada apa?" tanya Anezaki berbisik di telingaku.

"Eh… itu…. aku… eng… sedang capek. Jadinya terlambat deh! Hehehe..," gurauku sambil menggaruk garuk kepalaku yang tidak gatal.

"Oh.., kukira apa!" Anezaki ber-oh ria. Aku meletakkan tanganku ke dadaku sambil mengeluarkan nafas.

"Fiuh…, untung saja," pikirku lega.

**Tok!**

"Permisi?" terdengar suara perempuan yang lembut. Terdengar seperti suara seorang penyanyi saja. Tapi, sepertinya aku kenal suara ini?

"Oh, sihlakan masuk," ajak pak guru. Lalu pak guru menjelaskannya, "Kita kedatangan murid baru dari Osaka, perkenalkan dirimu, Nomuyama." ujar pak guru. Perempuan itu lalu masuk kedalam.

"Tadi pak guru bilang apa? Nomuyama?" batinku, "Tunggu…, dia…"

_**Cklek**_

Lalu perempuan itu masuk. Dia berbaju seragam Deimon. Rambutnya dikucir satu seperti ekor kuda. Warna emas keperakan itu memperindah rambutnya. Bola matanya terlihat seperti air laut yang bergelombang.

_**Tap**_

Dia mulai melangkah ke kelas 2-1. Kini pusat perhatian kelas ada pada anak baru di depan. Mataku juga fokus terhadap arah posisi dia berdiri. Kini, rambut ekor kuda yang panjang itu berterbangan kesana kemari.

"Saya Ichiyo Nomuyama. Saya pindahan dari Osaka. Mohon bantuannya." dia menundukkan kepalanya. _Felling_ku ternyata tak meleset, dia itu benar benar Ichiyo yang kumadsud! Chiyo yang kemaren bertemu denganku, Chiyo yang kemaren bermain denganku, dan Chiyo yang kemaren bekerja sama denganku! Dia itu Chiyo!

"Nomuyama, silakan kamu duduk di sebelah Kurita." Pak guru lalu menunjuk ke suatu bangku kosong. Chiyo juga agak kaget begitu mendengar nama "Kurita" ditelinganya. Dia langsung melihat ke arahku.

"Kurita….? Kau Kurita Ryokan, 'kan?" tanya Chiyo sambil menunjuk ke arahku.

"Chiyo….? Kau Chiyo kembarannya Chika, 'kan?" tanyaku balik sambil menunjuk ke arah Chiyo. Dengan senang hati, Chiyo berlari ke arahku.

"Kurita! Ternyata kau sekolah disini, toh! Hahaha.., aku tak menyangka!" ujar Chiyo sambil menepuk tepuk pundakku.

"Hahaha, aku juga nggak percaya kalau kamu pindah kesini, Chiyo!" jawabku. Lalu pak guru menegurku.

"Ehm, Nomuyama, Kurita, bisakah kalian berdua mengobrolnya saat istirahat saja? Pelajaran akan segera dimulai!" bentak pak guru. Lalu aku dan anak anak kelas 2-1 kembali ke tempat masing masing dan pelajaran pun dimulai.

-07.00-09.25-

Bel istirahat berdendang. Siswa SMU Deimon berhamburan keluar. Tapi aku tetap di kelas dan mengobrol dengan Chiyo.

"Hai, Chiyo." sapaku ramah.

"Hai juga, Kurita!" sapa balik oleh Chiyo.

"Ngomong ngomong, Chika nggak ikut pindah juga? Dia 1 tahun lebih muda darimu, 'kan?" tanyaku.

"Iya. Tapi Chika ikut ayahnya dulu untuk pamit dengan sekolah Chika yang dulu, jadi mungkin besok dia pindah!" jawab Chiyo. Lalu Yukimitsu, Mushasi dan Anezaki menghampiriku.

"Hei, Kurita. Kau sudah kenal dengan Nomuyama, ya?" tanya Yukimitsu. Aku mengangguk.

"Jadi kamu yang namanya Yukimitsu Manabu? Salam kenal, tapi, panggil Chiyo saja, ya!" ujar Chiyo sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke Yukimitsu.

"Ho…" kata Musashi pendek.

"Kurita, kau dapat gadis secantik ini darimana? Hayoo…," goda Anezaki.

_**Blush**_

Tidak! Wajahku merah dan bercucuran keringat!

"Kurita? Kok blushing, sih?" goda Anezaki lagi.

"Hihihi…, aku nggak semanis itu, kok. Anezaki Mamori. Justru kamu yang paling cantik," ujar Chiyo sopan, "Aku bekerja di toko kue milik sahabat Kurita, makanya kami sudah saling kenal." Tambah Chiyo.

"Oh, begitu. Kukirain apa…," aku lega. Untung Chiyo dapat memberikan alasan.

"Ngomong ngomong, kuantarkan keliling sekolah, mau?" ajakku.

"Tentu saja!" Chiyo setuju. Aku, Yukimitsu, Mushasi, dan Mamori ikut menemaniku.

Lalu kami berusaha mengitari sekolah dengan waktu yang cukup.

"Ini taman.."

"Ini lapangan olahraga.."

"Ini ruang konseling.."

"Ini toilet cewek…"

"Oh…, ternyata banyak juga ruangan di SMU Deimon, ya!" puji Chiyo.

"Hahaha, lagipula ini sama saja dengan SMU Tokyo lainnya!" tuturku, "Oh ya, itu klubku. Klub American Football Deimon Devil Bats!" aku menunjuk ke clubhouse Deimon Devil Bats.

"Deimon Devil Bats? Klub yang pernah mengalahkan Teikokku Alexander itu?" tanya Chiyo.

"Iya, memang kenapa?" tanya Mamori balik.

"WAH! AKU MAU DAFTAR KE KLUB INI! BOLEH, 'KAN? KURITAAA….," tukas Chiyo dengan nada meminta. Aku menelan ludah. Semuanya terlihat agak pucat kecuali Mushasi. Dia tetap stay cool.

"Kau benar benar berharap masuk ke Deimon Devil Bats?" tanyaku.

"Iya."

"Kau akan tetap bertahan meskipun ada banyak cobaan di Deimon Devil Bats?"

"Iya!"

"Kau tahu sekejam, sekeji, semaksa, seseramnya kapten Deimon Devil Bats?"

"IYA! AKU MAU SEMUANYA, YANG PENTING AKU BISA MASUK KE DEVIL BATS! MEMANG KENAPA, SIH?" Chiyo makin penasaran.

"Begini…, Chiyo…"

"Sekejam kejamnya pembunuh, masih kejaman dia. Seseram seramnya hantu, masih seraman dia. Semaksa maksanya pak guru, masih maksaan dia. Sekeji kejinya napi, masih kejian dia. Sepintar pintarnya Einstein, masih pintaran dia. Selicik liciknya kancil, masih licikan dia. Dan sebodoh bodohnya Taki, masih bodohan Taki(?)." kataku sambil memperingati Chiyo.

"Dia adalah setan di SMU Deimon. Dia yang mengatur semua kehendak dunia. Dia mempunyai buku ancaman yang sangat tebal dan absoloute. Dia berwajah seperti layaknya setan yang habis di_ make over_. Dia sangat kejam, tak pandang bulu itu laki laki atau perempuan!" lanjut Yukimitsu.

"Dan yang lebih penting, dia tak bisa dihancurkan oleh ancaman lainnya. Dia sangat pintar didalam bidang pelajaran apapun. Dia pintar meng_-hack_ situs situs manapun. Dia pintar mengakali seseorang. Dia pintar membodohi seseorang. Dan yang lebih penting dari semua yang kita katakan, DIA MEMPUNYAI RAHASIA SEMUA ORANG TERMASUK KAMU!" tambah Anezaki.

…..

Hening

….

"Kok diem? Chiyo?" tanya Anezaki.

"Kau tidak takut?" tanya Yukimitsu.

"Kau sedang sakit?" tanyaku.

"Aku sama sekali nggak sakit. Dan aku sama sekali nggak takut, kok. Jadi, boleh, 'kan? Aku menjadi anggota Deimon Devil Bats?" tanya Chiyo sambil tersenyum polos. Kami bertiga swetdrop ditempat. Dan tak lama kemudian, bel masuk berbunyi.

"Kekeke.., anak pemberani. Ichiyo Nomuyama…..

-Chapter 3 end-

Hahaha, ending cerita tetap aneh. Tak ada yang berubah..-.-"

Review? Plleeeaaassseee…*puppy eyes*


	4. First Date With Her Prince

Nyaaaraaaaaaaaaaaa, Salma kembali di Chapter 4!XD-terbang ala Superman-

Konichiwa, bagi yang baca pagi. Guten Tag, bagi yang baca pagi juga-geplacked-

Udah chapter 4 nih…, yang pasti cerita akan makin aneh bin ajaib seperti yang dikatakan Riichiro Inagaki dan Yuusuke Murata, "_**Cerita ini hanya fiksi, tidak terkait dengan suatu kejadian atau sekelompok orang tertentu.**_". Jadi…, berita si Ichigo meninggal itu boongan dong. Berarti….ICHIGO MATI SURI SELAMA 3 TAHUN?-ditimpuk Ichigo-

Kebanyakan cuap cuip aih. Padahal updetnya udah lama banget…-ditimpuk readers- Wew, terimakasih yang udah review! Saya bales disini, yah!

**SatanSpawn:**Iyaa…., ini udah apdet chap 4. Review lagi yah!

**hamazaki youichi:**Kembar 3 bersama Ichigo juga! Ah, makasih perbaikannya. Apdet chap 4 ^_^v

**00Ayuzawa Michaele Gabrriele Takumi00:**Weew..., 1 word, Thanks :D

**undine ya-ha:**Hana-san kah? Updet!X9

Kurita and Two Strowberry

Rated T

Genre:Romance/Friendship

Eyeshield 21 by Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata

Summary: Sekuel of Tiramisu

Warning:**Typo,** OC, **OOC memuncak**, pemfitnahan author terhadap para pemain, alur kecepatan dan sebagainya.

Backsong:Justin Bieber(One Time), Buono! (My Boy)

Chika POV…

_**Tap**_

"Berat…," keluhku sambil membawa tas yang sangat berat. "Lagipula, siang bolong begini disuruh angkat barang beginian. Capek tahu!" gerutuku.

Hm…, kembali mengingatku. Namaku Ichika Nomuyama. Biasa dipanggil Chika. Kembar, kakakku adalah Ichiyo Nomuyama. Sifat diriku yang menurutku patut dibanggakan adalah 'Pantang menyerah.'. Dan, yang harus ditinggalkan mungkin.., cerewet, suka marang, suka ngambek, tomboy dan lain lain. Kebanyakan, warga sekitar bilang aku ini seperti cowok karena sikap kebiasaanku.

Pertama, aku selalu main layangan dengan para anak laki laki tetanggaku. Dan, jika layangan itu putus dan nyangkut, aku selalu mengambilnya di atas genteng. Tak peduli itu rumah siapa.

Kedua, aku orangnya selalu rajin. Seperti waktu aku dan teman teman cewekku pergi membeli sebuah cake di salah satu toko kue di Osaka. Waktu sedang memilih kue mana yang ingin kubeli dengan kedua teman perempuanku, tiba tiba ada 3 orang lelaki yang kelihatan seperti mahasiswa menggoda aku dan teman temanku. Lalu, salah seorang dari mereka ada yang membuang bungkus sisa makanan secara sembarangan. Tidak memasukkannya ke tong sampah. Dengan tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, aku langsung menendang lelaki yang membuang sampah sembarangan itu. Lelaki itu takut dan pergi. Tapi, kedua temanku juga pergi karena ketakutan.

Dan masih banyak lagi tanda tandaku saat menjadi laki laki. Entah sampai kapan penyakit laki lakiku ini melekat di tubuh seorang Ichika Nomuyama.

Seperti yang dikatakan di chapter sebelumnya, aku akan pindah ke SMU Deimon. Dan kata Chiyo, dia satu kelas dengan si gendut Kurita.

Sekarang, aku sedang memindah barang barangku yang berada di Osaka. Menuju ke rumah baruku di Tokyo.

"Chika! Cepat kamu taruh barang itu dan cepatlah tidur karena besok lusa, kau sudah mulai sekolah!" perintah ayahku sambil menunjuk ke suatu kardus coklat.

"Iya, iya!" jawabku dengan ogah ogahan. Tak lama kemudian, aku menemukan sosok kakakku, Chiyo.

"Ah, aku pulang! Chika, mau kubantu?" tawar Chiyo.

"Jelaslah," jawabku singkat, "Ngomong ngomong, gimana suasana di SMU Deimon? Rame? Sepia tau kelam?" tanyaku.

"Fu fu fu, tentu saja rame, seru dan lain sebagainya," ujar Chiyo. "Hei, barang itu aku angkat saja. Kamu istirahatlah dan cepat tidur. Biar ke SMU Deimonnya segar! Yah.., walaupun itu besok lusa..," lanjut Chiyo. Aku mengangguk dan menyerahkan kardus itu ke tangan Chiyo.

"Hup!" kata Chiyo sambil menaiki kardus yang bisa dibilang berat. Lalu aku segera tidur atau istirahat untuk kepindahanku di SMU Deimon besok lusa.

**-HiruMamo-**

Mamori POV

"Duh.., pake baju yang mana, ya?" gerutuku sambil memandangi beberapa_ dress_ku. Hari ini, aku janjian dengan Hiruma buat nonton acaranya Justin Bieber secara Live di Easter(Peach Pit, kuambil dulu nama ini, ya!). Ini pertama kalinya Justin Bieber tour ke Jepang, makanya aku tak mau melewati momen bahagia ini.

Aku menemukan sebuah buku, dan kebetulan disitu ada artikel tentang Justin Bieber. Aku melihatnya. Dan menemukan tulisan yang sangat berharga. Yaitu "_Warna kesukaan Justin Bieber adalah Ungu_(1)". Lalu aku segera melihat _dress_ku yang bertebaran. Untungnya, aku menemukan baju bewarna ungu yang manis. Lalu aku memakainya.

"Hm…, tunggu aku! Justin Bieber, hehehe…"

End of Mamori POV

Hiruma POV

_**Gusrak**_

"Ck.., sialan! Baju unguku robek!" gerutuku sambil mengacak acak rambut spikeku. "Aku sudah mengira kalau si manager itu memakai baju ungu!" batinku. Aku menghela nafas panjang. Sebelum itu, aku sepintas melihat sebuah baju yang berada di ranjang. Lalu aku melihatnya, "Keh? Warna baju ini agak keungu unguan. Hmm…, _bingo_!" akhirnya aku bisa memakai baju bewarna ungu walaupun ungunya sedikit. Aku lalu memakainya dengan pasangan jeans dan jaket hitam bercorak tengkorak.

_**Klek**_

Aku memutar knop pintu apartemenku. Lalu diteruskan dengan mengunci pintu dan segera pergi keluar.

**-SenaSuzu-**

Sena POV

"A…, Riku…., kira kira mana baju yang bagus. Ini atau yang ini?" tanyaku canggung. Aku ingin meminta saran kepada Riku dengan memilih baju mana yang paling bagus kupakai. Baju bercorak garis garis dengan paduan warna hitam-abu abu ditambah kerah di tangan kanan atau baju atasan polos berwarna biru di tangan kiri.

"Sena, kenapa harus aku yang memilihnya?" tanya Riku bingung.

"Soalnya…, kamu kelihatan sudah punya pengalaman berpacaran. Begitu..," jawabku singkat.

_**Plak**_

Tangan Riku yang kecil nan hangat itu mendarat di pelipisku.

"Aduh!" responku.

_**Blush**_

Wajah Riku bersemu merah. Aku bingung.

"Riku…, ada apa? Kenapa mukamu memerah?" tanyaku kawathir. Riku tertunduk dengan beberapa helai rambut yang menurun sehingga bola mata Riku tak tampak.

"SENA! Sejak kapan kamu jadi seperti ini? Memfitnah orang dengan seenaknya!" bentak Riku. Rona merah dipipinya masih belum hilang.

"B…, Bukan begitu, Riku! Wajahmu yang tampan pasti banyak disukai setiap wanita. Makanya, kupikir kamu punya pengalaman cinta..," bantahku. Riku akhirnya mengerti.

"Hah, baiklah. Sebagai pria tulen(?) sejati, aku memilih baju di tangan kirimu!" ujar Riku sambil menunjuk ke tangan kiriku. "Lalu dipadukan dengan jeans ini!" lanjut Riku. "Jangan lupa, kasih jaket bercorak bola, lalu ditambahkan dengan rantai ini! Dan lalu ini, bla bla bla…" tambah Riku. Sampai tak sadar, dia terus nyrocos sampai 10 menit.

"_Riku…, mengaku sajalah. Sebenarnya dirimu berangan angan menjadi desainer baju daripada menjadi pemain Amefuto, 'kan?"_ batinku dalam hati. Lalu aku segera memakai baju yang dipilih Riku dan segera berangkat ke tempat janjian.

End of Sena POV.

Kurita POV

"Hm.., sudah jam 2, aku harus bekerja!" tuturku sambil memakai topi dan jaket yang telah tersedia dihadapanku. Lalu aku segera berangkat ke toko kue Tiepido Strowberry.

-5 menit kemudian-

Aku telah sampai di toko kue itu. Aku lalu membuka pagar dan segera masuk ke dalam.

"Chika dan Chiyo belum datang, ya?" batinku. Aku tidak melihat kedua perempuan kembar yang datang. "Sudahlah, mungkin saja mereka hanya terlambat sebentar!" aku menyemangati diriku. Tak lama kemudian, aku menemukan sosok yang kucari. Chika dan Chiyo.

"Wah…, sepertinya kami terlambat. Maafkan kami, Kurita!" ujar Chiyo sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Nggak apa apa, Chiyo. Lagipula, aku juga baru dateng, kok!" jawabku. Chiyo bernafas lega. Lalu Chika dan Chiyo memakai celemek dan memulai bekerja.

End of Kurita POV

-**HiruMamo-**

Hiruma POV

-An Easter-

"Hiruma! Sini! Konsernya sudah mau dimulai, lho!" si manager sialan itu melambai lambaikan tangannya. Aku segera menghampirinya.

"Iya! Kau sudah membawa tiketnya, 'kan?" tanyaku.

"Tentu saja. Kalau tidak, kau boleh membunuhku! Hehehe…," jawab manager sialan itu sembari tertawa kecil. Aku juga mengikutinya dan segera masuk kedalam. Aku dan dia menduduki tempat VIP.

Sang MC datang, "Yak! Mari kita saksikan, Justin Bieber dengan lagu pembukanya, **One Time!**" teriak sang MC. Si bule sialan itu keluar sambil melambaikan tangannya. Jerit dan teriak para Justin Bieber Fansclub sangat membuatku hampir budeg. Termasuk juga si manager sialan ini.

_**Me plus you, I'ma tell you one time. Me plus you, I'ma tell you one time**_

"Jaga suaramu, manager sialan! Bisa bisa, pita suaramu habis! Kekeke." godaku.

_**Me plus you, I'ma tell you one time**_

"Biarin. Lagipula, Justin Bieber sangat ganteng sih!

_**One time, one time**_

"Kyaa!"

_**When I met you girl my heart went knock knock**_

"Hei, manager sialan?" kataku. Manager sialan itu tidak melihatku.

_**Now them butterflies in my stomach won't stop stop**_

Kutatap dia, manager sialan. Kutatap rambut pendek bewarna pink dan matanya yang berwarna biru Shapire. Dia kelihatan indah, lebih indah dari kupu kupu yang terbang di malam hari…

_**And even though it's a struggle love is all we got**_

Kenapa kau tak mengerti? Bahwa aku selalu memendam perasaanku padamu? Apakah hatimu ada pada orang itu atau padaku?

_**And we gon' keep keep climbing to the mountain top**_

Tapi, aku tidak akan menyerah jika aku belum mencapai puncak gunung tertinggi, gunung Everest….

_**Your world is my world. And my fight is your fight**_

Kau adalah duniaku…, dan duniaku adalah duniamu. Semangatmu adalah semangatku, dan semangatku juga adalah semangatku!

_**My breath is your breath. And your heart**_

Nafasmu adalah nafasku…, dan nafasku adalah nafasmu. Dan engkau adalah milikku. Aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu…

**.**

_Mamori Anezaki, managerku, kekasihku, pujaanku, aku akan membawamu ke Chrismast Bowl!_

_**.**_

-11.45-13.15-

"Hei, Hiruma. Tadi kau lihat? JB menyapaku!" ujar manager sialan itu dengan senyuman yang melengkung.

"Ya, ya, ya. Bule itu cuma menyapamu." jawabku, "_Padahal ada yang lebih senang menyapamu daripada bule sialan itu!_" batinku dalam hati.

_**And girl you're my one love, my one heart. My one life for sure**_

"Memang kenapa, Hiruma? Cemburu ya?" goda Mamori.

_**Let me tell you one time. (Girl, I love, girl I love you)**_

"Bukan…, madsudku, para fansmu di sekolah akan cemburu," aku menyeringai lebar, "_Aku juga cemburu, bodoh!"_ batinku lagi.

_**I'ma tell you one time. (Girl, I love, girl I love you)**_

"Hahaha, lagi pula, aku ingin semua fansku cemburu," ujarnya. "Tapi, aku mempunyai seseorang yang lebih berharga daripada JB…" tambahnya. Aku lalu menoleh kehadapannya. "Kau mau tahu? Dia selalu yang nomer 1 bagiku!" lanjutnya.

_**And I'ma be your one guy. You'll be my #1 girl**_

"Kuharap kau member tahukannya kepadaku 50000 abad lagi!" jawabku, "_Kuharap, kau member tahuku langsung pada detik ini, menit ini sebelum kau pergi!"_

_**Always making time for you**_

"Jawabannya….adalah…, RAHASIA! WEEK!" kata manager sialan itu sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. _**  
I'ma tell you one time. (Girl, I love, girl I love you)**_

"Hei, wajahmu sudah aneh tahu. Lebih baik, kita cari pengganjal perut kita yang sedang konser! Ikut aku!" lalu aku menyeret dia. Aku merasakan hangat tangannya. Lebih hangatnya api unggun yang terpajang saat musim dingin._**  
I'ma tell you one time. (Girl, I love, girl I love you)**_

End of Hiruma POV.

**-SenaSuzu-**

Suzuna POV

"Aduh.., nanti aku minta tanda tangannya siapa ya? Airin, Miya-chan, atau Momochi,**(2) **ya?" batinku dengan agak ragu. Sebentar lagi aku akan melihat band yang paling kugemari. Buono.

Setelah beberapa menit, aku menemukan sosok seorang lelaki, jabrik bewarna kamarel, itulah rambutnya. Aku melambaikan tangan kepadanya.

"Sena..Sena.., sini!" aku melambaikan tanganku, dia melihatku langsung.

"Suzuna….?" Sena canggung melihat diriku.

"Hm? Memang ada yang beda, ya?" tanyaku.

"Eng..enggak! Cuma, bajumu sangat _cute_. Seperti baju yang pernah dipakai para pemain Buono saja…," jawab Sena. Aku tertawa kecil.

"Tentu saja, Sena! Lagipula, aku penggemar beratnya, 'kan? Aku harus berpenampilan _rock_ seperti Buono! Yeah!" aku mengepalkan tanganku. Lalu, aku dan Sena menuju ke tempat duduk yang telah disediakan.

End of Suzuna POV

Sena POV

"Huh…, hampir saja wajahku memerah karena melihat baju Suzuna…," aku mengelus dadaku sambil menghempas nafas lega. Suzuna yang cute dengan berpakaian agak gothick dengan baju hitam dan kaos polkadotnya, ditambah dengan rambut yang dihiasi pita yang mencerminkan dirinya adalah fans Buono.

"Sena! Sena! Lihatlah, Buono akan tampil sebentar lagi!" ucap Suzuna riang sambil menggoyang goyangkan diriku.

"Para hadirin sekalian! Maafkan keterlambatan kami menampilkan 3 orang perempuan cute yang bergabung dalam band rock di Jepang! Saksikanlah, Buono dengan lagunya,** My Boy!**" sang MC lalu menunjuk kea rah sang band rock, Buono. Aku melihat Airi, Miyabi dan Momo menggunakan baju yang agak sama dengan Suzuna.

"Kya! Buono!" teriak Suzuna, dilanjutkan para fansclub Buono yang datang.

_**Kimi no nayami kizukazuso warukatta kamo…**_

Buono, mereka memang band yang paling cute. Tapi, itu tidak bisa mengalahkan Suzuna..

_**Zenbu uchiakenakute Mochiron iikara ne**_

Matanya…, rambutnya.., hidungnya…, telinganya.., aku suka semua dari bagian tubuhmu…

_**Kurai kao shitetara kurai koto wo yobu. Omoi kimochi no mama iru no mottainai yo**_

Suzuna…, kumohon lihat diriku…, sosok seorang lelaki lugu yang menyukaimu..

_**Ride On!**_

Aku mulai terasa tak diperhatikan. Lalu aku mencerna kata dari lagu ini…

_**Sou janakute kounan dato iitakute mo. Ienai kimi wo ne shitteru**_

Tunggu.., aku mempunyi firasat aneh dari kata lagu ini…

_**Itsuka kitto gururi kawaru toki ga kuru yo. Ima ga sono toki!**_

Oh tidak, sekarang aku mengerti apa yang dimadsudkan Buono dalam alunan lagu ini…

_**Umarete kite Omedeto- nante iwaretai janai?**_

Lagu ini.., tentang seorang perempuan yang telah dicampakkan oleh pria lain..

_**Kyou no kaze ni fukaretara kimochi ii yo ne!**_

Dan pria lain itu mempunyai simpanan yang lebih baik daripada dia

_**Ikasareteru manma ni ugoiterutte kanji mo. Kimi no suki ni kaerareru yo It's so nice!**_

Yang lebih mengejutkan, Buono pernah bilang, bahwa jika ada seorang perempuan yang telah dicampakkan oleh seseorang ataupun sedang patah hati.

_**Subete wa kimi no tame ni arutte…**_

Sialan….

_**Koto nara dounano? MY BOY!**_

Aku salah memilih lagu! Ini bukan lagu yang cocok jika aku pergi berdua dengan Suzuna! Hiks…

-11.45-13.15-

"Hei, Sena! Tadi lagu My Boy bagus banget, 'kan?" tanya Suzuna. Sedangkan aku hanya tertunduk lemas.

"Sena….?" Suzuna bertanya kepadaku lagi dengan nada yang agak ragu. Dengan rasa ogah, aku menjawabnya.

"Eh…, Suzuna. Maaf, kemarin aku muntah muntah. Jadinya masih ada rasa mual gitu. Maaf, ya. Hehehe.." aku mencoba menjawab dengan jawaban bohong. Aku tak mau membuat Suzuna khawatir.

"Oh…, tak usah minta maaf. Justru aku mau berterima kasih kepadamu." ujar Suzuna.

_**Uwasa kiitari shitari sou saretari shite**_

"Eh? Apa madsudmu, Suzuna?" tanyaku bingung. Suzuna menggaruk pipinya dengan jarinya.

_**Nayami bukeki seishun Sugoshiteru wake desu**_

"Kau pernah lihat di TV? Katanya, lagu 'My Boy' ini cocok sekali dengan orang yang lagi dicampakkan atau patah hati," terang Suzuna.

_**Moteru Motenai sou sore ga mondai ka na?**_

"Suzuna…, maaf kalau aku berbicara begini.., apa kamu pernah dicampakkan?" tanyaku.

_**Aitsu Sugo ude nandatte iwaretai no?**_

"Kau mau tahu?" tawar Suzuna. Aku mengangguk pelan.

_**Come on!**_

"Baiklah. Kejadian ini tak lama sebelum kau mengajakku pergi melihat konser Buono. Aku mempunyai seseorang yang aku sukai di kelasku. Aku selalu memperhatikannya. Tapi, tak lama kemudian, ternyata dia sudah pacaran dengan orang lain! Huh, wajar saja kalau aku kesal. Padahal aku pernah berkata kepadanya, 'Hei! Kamu punya pacar, nggak?'. Lalu dia menjawab 'Nggak'. Dan, keesokan harinya, aku memergoki dia sedang bergandengan tangan dengan seseorang dan dia adalah pacar orang yang kutaksiri! Dan saat itulah, aku patah hati. Jadi, sama 'kan dengan lagu Buono yang My Boy?" ujar Suzuna panjang dan lebar. Aku yang mendengarnya merasa tersentuh. Siapa sih orang yang tak sedih kalau orang yang ditaksirnya ternyata udah punya pacar?

_Puk.._

Aku menepuk pundak Suzuna.

"Nggak apa apa, Suzuna. Mungkin dia bukan jodohmu. Serahkan saja pada yang diatas. Lagipula, kau masih mempunyai aku dan anggota Deimon-Uph!" saking semangatnya ingin menasihati Suzuna, aku malah keceplosan berbicara ungkapan hatiku yang sebenarnya. Suzuna lalu tertawa.

"Makasih, Sena! Aku jadi kembali semangat lagi!" ujar Suzuna dengan sepintas senyumannya. "Eh…, kenapa kamu membungkam mulutmu?" tanya Suzuna bingung.

"Aih…ano…e…, nggak apa apa, kok! Cuma bau mulut aja!" jawabku canggung.

"Oh…, begitu." ujar Suzuna. "Bagaimana kalau kita makan dulu? Toh aku lapar. Disini ada nggak ya, makanan yang enak dan terkenal?" ucap Suzuna. Lalu dia menarik tanganku dan aku terseret oleh tangan kecilnya.

End of Sena POV

_**Sugo ude ni wa Sugo ude no kodoku ga aru. Kimi yuku michi de wa nai desho? Tetsunagitai hito ga doko ka matteiru ne, sugu soko!**_

_**Umarete kite Omedeto- sore de juubun deshou? Kyou no kaze wa kyou shika fuitenai kara! Dejitaru na yo no naka dakara ukkari shichau. Honto no jibun sukkari wasurechattari. Subete wa kimi no tame ni arutte. Koto nara dousuru? **__**MY BOY**__**!**_

Kurita POV

"Huaaa, capeknya!" ucapku sambil mengelap keringat yang membasahi dahiku. Ini dikarenakan para pelanggan yang datang lebih banyak daripada pelanggan sebelumnya.

"Hah! Pegel!" keluh Chika sambil mengsudahkan pekerjaannya, menyapu.

"Fiuh. Tapi, dalam waktu dekat, toko ini sudah sangat terkenal, ya!" ujar Chiyo yang masih menghitung uang yang terkumpul.

"Yah, sekarang 'kan udah mau malem, jadi aku mau pulang dulu, ya?" tutur Chika.

"Hei! Tunggu Chika! Pekerjaanmu belum selesai! Cepat menyapu dan cepat pulang!" jawab Chiyo sambil melempar sapu kepada Chika. Chika mengambilnya dengan wajah cemberut.

"Chika, Chiyo, aku mau menyapu di luar, ya!" ucapku sambil membawa sapu.

"Iya!" jawab Chika dan Chiyo serempak. Lalu aku keluar dan segera menyapu daun daun yang berguguran di halaman.

"Hmm.., Ichigo melihatku nggak, ya?" batinku dalam hati. Tiba tiba, aku mendengar sebuah suara.

"Hei, kita akan makan disini?"

"Tentu saja! Emang kenapa?"

"Kelihatannya sudah mau tutup. Kita cari toko yang lain saja! Toh, nanti merepotkan!"

"Kekeke, tenang saja. Aku sudah tau siapa pemilik toko kue ini."

_**Tap**_

Langkah mereka berdua semakin dekat. Aku menemukan sosok seorang lelaki berambut spike kuning. Berwajah seperti setan. Kupingnya dihiasi dengan anting anting yang melingkar di bolongan kupingnya.

Sang cewek berambut pendek dengan warna pink. Bermata biru sapphire. Berwajah anggun seperti malaikat.

Tunggu.

Dia 'kan Hiruma dan Anezaki? Kenapa mereka berdua ada disini?

Baiklah, lebih baik, kusapa saja mereka berdua.

"Anezaki! Hiruma! Ada apa disini?" tanyaku.

"Loh? Kurita? Kamu kok pakai baju kerja begini? Ini toko punyamu?" tanya Anezaki. Aku menggeleng.

"Bukan. Aku cuma bekerja disini. Kalian mau mampir?" tanyaku.

"Nggak usah, Kurita! Lagipula, kau mau tutup, 'kan?" ujar Anezaki.

"Ah.., nggak apa apa! Untuk teman sekelas, aku akan buka sampai kalian puas!" jawabku semangat. Mereka berdua lalu masuk ke dalam toko.

"Chika, Chiyo! Ada tamu!" teriakku. Lalu Chika dan Chiyo datang.

"Loh, Chiyo? Kamu disini, toh!" kata Anezaki. Lalu Chiyo mengangguk.

"Hei, kau mau pesan apa? Kubayari!" ujar Hiruma sambil menyodorkan menu kepada Anezaki.

"Aku mau pesan….KUE SUS!" mata Anezaki langsung bersinar terang. Keadaan menjadi hitam.

"Eh…, iya…, Anezaki san…" ucap Chika dengan nada yang gagap karena ketakutan dengan Anezaki. Akhirnya Chika membuatkan kue sus untuk Anezaki.

_**Tap**_

Loh, ada suara langkahan kaki lagi.

Sekarang, aku melihat seorang cebol lelakid dan perempuan. Lelaki berambut jabrik dengan warna caramel. Sedangkan sang perempuan berambut pendek dan bewarna biru tua.

He?

Lagi lagi…

Dia orang yang aku kenal…

Sena dan Suzuna!

"Sena! Suzuna! Apa kalian mau masuk ke toko kami?" tanyaku. Kedua orang yang kupanggil itu menoleh.

"Loh? Kuritan bekerja disini?" tanya Suzuna. Aku mengangguk. "Kebetulan! Sena, kita makan disini aja, yuk!" ajak Suzuna. Sena mengangguk. Lalu mereka berdua masuk ke dalam toko kue Tiepido Strowberry.

_**Kring**_

"Chiyo! Tolong angkat teleponnya, ya!" ujarku. Chiyo langsung mendatangi telepon yang berdering.

"Kuritan! Aku dan Sena mau pesan cake apel, yah!" ujar Suzuna. Aku menggangguk.

"Chika! Pesankan Sena dan Suzuna cake apel 2, ya!" teriakku. Chika lalu datang.

"Iya iya!" jawab Chika. Dia membawa pesanan Mamori. Tanpa sengaja, mata Chika memandang wajah Sena.

_**Blush**_

"Kamu…."

-Chapter 4 end-

(1)Err…., setahuku sih.., JB itu suka banget sama warna ungu. Dapet sumber dari temen yang amat sangat nge fans ama JB nih…, Marshaa…..

(2)Itu cuma nama sayang aja. Ya…, kayak si Suzuna, pake chan, chi, san, tan, nee, nii dan embel embel lainnya. Nama sebenernya kalo nggak salah Airi, Miyabi dan Momo…, tapi…, sebenernya aku paling suka lagunya Buono yang Garakuta no Yume, lho! Coba dengerin, yah!-promosi mode:on)

Dan yang lebih mengejutkan, sebetulnya saat adegan Hiruma ngajak Mamori ke konser Justin Bieber, ternyata itu beneran. Saat itu, saya lihat Global tv. Entah kenapa, saya denger kata kata "Justin Bieber tour ke Jepang.". Dan…, saya sangat terkejut. Tulisan di fic ini kok jadi beneran? Kalau gitu, kenapa aku nggak nulis kalo "Justin Bieber tour ke Indonesia"? Kenyataan nggak, yaaa? *mustahil Sal, nyebut! Nyebut! Kucing lo belum lo kasih makan!*

Hahaha…, tanpa perlu babibubaba lagi, ending chapter ini lagi lagi sangat tidak memuaskan!

Gomen, yang nungguin fic ini! Dikarenakan keterlambatan author + Keterlambatan modem saya! Hueee…, modem sialan!-plak-

Hoee…, thanks kalo mau yang ripyu :3

Chapter berikutnya, saya kasih data tentang Chika dan Chiyo, eui! Dan ada juga OC baru! Hehehe…

Ripyu?


	5. Nomuyama Brhoter's Selection

Yaoiii~, welcome to my fic! Kurita and Two Strowberry, sekuel of Tiramisu!

Sekali lagi, thanks telah memencet cerita ini dan juga masih setia mengikuti alur cerita fic yang aneh bin gajed!XD-hug-

Baiklah, Salma akan memenuhi janji author, tapi.., di salam penutup aja, ya!-males-

Pengennya….., biar reader penasaran gitu…*Readers:Kita sama sekali nggak penasaran*.

Ehm, ehm. Sebelum itu. Saya mau warning, kalo ada beberapa adegan selipan yang sama kayak di manga "Million Girl" milik Kotori Momuyuki. Momuyuki-sensei…, pinjem adegannya sebentar, yaa….*puppy eyes*

Tanpa cuap cuip dari author, mari kita buka fic ini~!

Kurita and Two Strowberry

Rated T

Genre:Romance/Friendship

Eyeshield 21 by Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata

Summary: Sekuel of Tiramisu

Warning:**Typo,** OC, **OOC memuncak**, pemfitnahan author terhadap para pemain, **selipan adegan dari manga Million Girl**, alur kecepatan dan sebagainya.

Backsong: Back-On(Blaze Line), Rottara Rottara(Buono!)

Chapter 5: Nomuyama's Brother Selection

Kurita POV…

"Kamu…"

Chika menghentikan perkataannya sementara. Sejenak waktu, dia ingin melihat lelaki bernama "Sena" itu lebih lama daripada gelombang air laut yang surut.

"Chika nii-_san_?" kali ini Sena membuka mulutnya. Dia berkata dengan embel embel "Nii-_san_". Bisa diartikan, bahwa dia seorang kakak bagi Sena. Semua kaget, kecuali Hiruma yang tetap _cool_ seperti biasanya dan Mamori yang sedang makan kue susnya.

"Sena Kobayakawa…. si cebol penakut itu, 'kan?" Chika membuka mulutnya. Kami makin bingung dengan tingkah dua orang yang saling pandang.

"Kau benar Ichika Nomuyama, 'kan? Dulu seorang siswa SD Deimon(A/N:Ngarang) kelas 5-7 yang dijuluki putri setan SD Deimon? Yankee yang pernah membuat 5 orang siswa SMP babak belur, 'kan?" kini Sena makin meyakinkan.

"Betul! Kau juga Sena Kobayakawa yang sering sekali disuruh suruh oleh si gendut kepala botak itu, 'kan? Dan juga Sena yang senang berlari kesana kemari membawa ransel saat anak laki laki bermain bola, 'kan?" kali ini Chika meyakinkan. Sena mengangguk.

"Iya! Ini aku, Sena! Sena! Nii-_san_!" Sena memeluk haru Chika. Chika meresponnya, memukul Sena dengan tangannya.

_**Duk**_

"Nii_-san_!" Sena mewek sambil memegang pelipisnya yang dipukul oleh Chika.

"Dasar. Sudah besar tetap saja manja!" bentak Chika.

"Hei, Chika! Sena ini sudah jadi lelaki yang hebat!" ucapku menyerobot.

"He? Kau kenal dengan _cebol_ ini?" tanya Chika.

"Tentu saja! Kami ini satu klub! Klub Amefuto!" jawabku.

"Klub Amefuto?" tanya Chika dengan nada ragu, "Amefuto? AKU PENGEN DAFTAR!" teriak Chika. Suasana sekitar hitam seketika. Mereka semua menelan ludah kecuali Hiruma.

…..

Hening part 2

…..

"_Apakah keluarga ini sudah gila? Masa adik dan kakak bisa satu hobi? Mana… kapten klub Amefuto itu si setan!_" batin Anezaki sambil melirik kearah Hiruma. Yang dilirik hanya diam saja.

"_Chika mau masuk ke klub Amefuto? Apa mungkin… dia niat ngedeketin Sena?_" batin Suzuna cemas.

"_Tuhan? Mengapa cewek berandalan ini masuk ke klub Amefuto? Tapi… tak masalah! Toh, Deimon Devil Bats kelak menjadi kuat!_" giliranku membatin.

"_Yeah! Chika masuk ke klub Amefuto denganku! Ternyata dia masih suka dengan Amefuto!_" batin Chiyo.

"_Huh? Dua orang kembar sialan masuk ke Deimon Devil Bats? Apa kembar sialan itu sanggup? Ke ke ke.."_ Hiruma hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Hei, kenapa kalian semua menatapku? Memang ada yang salah, ya?" tanya Chika bingung.

"Bu..bukan begitu! Cuma…" Anezaki memotong perkataannya.

"Kejam…." tambah Sena.

"Kejam?" tanya Chika.

"Hueh? Kejam? Ke ke ke, kembar sialan, besok kalian harus datang ke klub Amefutoku jam 13.45! Jangan sampai telat, atau kalian semua akan kudisflikasikan!" ujar Hiruma sambil menyeringai panjang. Chika dan Chiyo tersenyum polos, sedangkan yang lain langsung menggaga lebar.

"Hi-Hiruma! Kenapa kau tidak menjadikan mereka menjadi asisten manager atau cherrleader saja? Lagipula, Amefuto berat bagi perempuan, tahu!" bisik Anezaki di telinga Hiruma yang panjang.

"Semangat ikan teri itu bagus buat dijadikan pemain. Ngerti?" bisik Hiruma balik. Anezaki tak bisa berkata kata, dia hanya mengangguk.

"Yey! Sebagai tanda terima kasih, kalian semua boleh memesan apa saja variasi kue disini!" teriak Chiyo gembira. Semua hanya bisa pasrah dan terpaksa memasang wajah gembira.

"Semoga saja tidak terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan…," batin Anezaki cemas.

-18.00-19.10-

"Hah, besok seleksi Chika dan Chiyo. Berhasil nggak, ya?" batinku dalam hati sambil melihat Handphoneku. Jariku tak henti memencet tuts Handphoneku. Aku mencoba mengirimkan e-mail kepada Chiyo, salah satu dari kembar dua Nomuyama.

_-Kurita-_

"_Chiyo… ano… soal seleksi besok…, kau benar sungguh sungguh?"_

Kukirim e-mailku kepada Chiyo, dia langsung membalas.

_**Clash & dash! Clash & dash! Kyou teki wo geki ha! I lock the next target like the guerilla!**_

"Klik"

_-Chiyo-_

"_Tentu saja! Memang kenapa, sih? Kelihatannya, kalian semua nggak pengin kalau aku dan Chika masuk ke klub kalian? Bukankah itu bagus, Kurita?"_

Lalu kubalas SMSnya, lagi lagi dia membalas kembali.

_**Clash & dash! Clash & dash! Kyou teki wo geki ha! I lock the next target like the guerilla!**_

_-Kurita-_

"_Bukan begitu…., memang bagus, sih. Tapi…, kapten klub Amefuto kita….tanpa pandang bulu, lho!"_

"Klik'

_**Clash & dash! Clash & dash! Kyou teki wo geki ha! I lock the next target like the guerilla!**_

_-Chiyo-_

"_Tak masalah. Lagipula, impianku main Amefuto walaupun kapten itu seperti setan atau malaikat, aku tetap senang menjalani permainan Amefuto! Jadi, boleh, 'kan?"_

"Ukh..," desahku.

_-Kurita-_

"_Baiklah... Tapi, jika terjadi apa apa, aku nggak mau nanggung lho!"_

Setelah itu, tak ada balasan dari Chiyo.

"Walaupun kau bicara tenang saja, tapi aku masih cemas…," pintaku. Aku lalu mematikan lampu kamarku dan segera tidur.

**Sunday, 15 December 20xx**

**-Deimon Devil Bats Club-**

_**Kringg…Kring…**_

_**Lotta love….Lotta love….Lotta love… Nande!**_

"Ukh.., sudah pagi..," desahku sambil memegang alarm. "Lagu ini bagus juga buat membangunkanku, hmph." tambahku. Lalu aku pergi kekamar mandi dan segera ke rumah Chiyo dan Chika untuk mengantar mereka seleksi di Deimon Devil Bats.

-At Nomuyama's House-

_**Ting…tong…ting…**_

Aku memencet bel rumah Nomuyama. Setelah mendengar suara itu, Chika dan Chiyo keluar dengan baju yang sangat simple. Kaos bewarna putih ditambah jaket merah.

"Chika! Chiyo! Ano… sudah siap?" tanyaku kepada Chiyo dan Chika. Chiyo tersenyum simpul.

"Tentu saja!" jawab Chiyo, "Kamu, Chika?" tanya Chiyo.

"Sama. Kalau nggak PD, mana mungkin bisa berhasil." jawab Chika, "Ayo cepat pergi! Keburu telat!" ujar Chika. Aku dan Chiyo menganggukkan kepala dan berjalan(baca: Lari pagi) menuju Deimon Devil Bats.

**-At Deimon Devil Bats-**

Para pemain anggota Devil Bats telah berkumpul didepan klub housenya. Yang lain sedang duduk, main, dikejar Cerberus dan banyak lagi. Sedangkan itu, Hiruma dan Anezaki sedang membicarakan sesutu.

"Hiruma…, kamu nggak merencanakan yang aneh aneh, 'kan?" tanya Anezaki.

"Kalau 'iya', memang kenapa?" tanya Hiruma.

"Please.., Hiruma. Mereka cuma dua orang perempuan kembar yang antusias banget sama Amefuto. Coba beri mereka keringanan dikit! Dan jangan sampai menyiksa mereka berdua! Aku takut kalau mereka trauma dengan Amefuto! Mengerti?" ujar Anezaki.

"Teri yang tidak punya kekuatan hanya dianggap seperti sampah!" jawab Hiruma, "Lagipula, aku yakin mereka berdua akan lolos seleksi." lanjutnya.

"Lolos seleksi? Kau tahu darimana?" tanya Anezaki.

"Lihat saja. Jangan banyak tanya, kuso mane. Gendut dan kembar sialan udah datang tuh." kata Hiruma sambil menunjuk ke arahku, Chika dan Chiyo yang sedang berlari.

"Kuritan! Chika-_chi_! Chiyo-_nii san_!" kami disambut oleh Suzuna.

"Kak Kurita, nii-_san_, Chiyo san, kok keringatan? Habis lari, ya?" tanya Sena khawatir.

"Hah…hah…, i-iya…Sena. Bolehkah aku minta air putih?" tanyaku sambil meminta. Mamori langsung memberiku sebotol air putih.

"Terimakasih, Anezaki." kataku sambil meneguk air putih itu. Anezaki tersenyum.

"Hiruma…," kata Anezaki. Dia sengaja memotong kata katanya.

"Hm. Nih," ucap Hiruma sambil melempar suatu kertas pada Anezaki.

"Ehm…, Ke ke ke.., tugas Chika dan Chiyo adalah…-" Anezaki menghentikan kata katanya sejenak. "-Menemukan 19 kertas yang disebarkan di seluruh gedung SMU Deimon. Kertas itu berisi beberapa pertanyaan tentang Amefuto. Setelah kalian mendapatkan semua kertas itu, kalian harus turun tangga dan segera menuju ke Deimon Devil Bats clubhouse dan kertas yang kalian kumpulkan dan sudah dijawab harus dibubuhi tanda tangan pemain Deimon Devil Bats termasuk Doburoku, Butaberos, Cerberus, Suzuna, Mamori. Setelah mendapatkan semua tanda tangannya, cepat balik ke atas dan temui aku di kelas 2-1 yang paling atas. Batas waktu hanya 1 jam! Itulah tugasmu." ujar Anezaki sambil meniup nafas panjang karena kecapekan membaca.

"Ha?" kata Jumonji.

"Hah?" sambung Togano.

"Hahhh?" dilanjutkan Kuroki.

"HAHHHHHHHH?" teriak semua anggota.

"Hi-Hiruma! Itu terlalu kejam!" bantah Anezaki.

"Dan juga Chika dan Chiyo baru saja selesai lari, 'kan?" sambungku.

"Jangan membantah! Kalau kembar sialan itu mau masuk ke Deimon Devil Bats, mereka berdua harus melewati rintangan ini! Mengerti?" ujar Hiruma. Yang lain hanya pasrah.

"Baiklah! Aku sanggup menerimanya!" teriak Chika semangat.

"Apa kita harus mulai sekarang?" tanya Chiyo.

"Lebih cepat lebih baik, YA-HA!" lalu Hiruma mengebom rudal bertanda seleksi telah dimulai. Dengan antusiasnya, Chika dan Chiyo berlari dengan semangatnya.

"Haduh…., semoga saja kalian berdua berhasil…" batinku cemas.

Seleksi antara Chika dan Chiyo makin sengit. Chiyo tinggal meminta tanda tangan para manager, cheerleader, trainer dan binatang peliharaan yang lainnya(Emang binatang bisa tanda tangan ya?). Sedangkan Chika, dia harus meminta tanda tangan dulu ke Sena. Chika kelihatan kecapekan.

"Hah..hah…, tanda tangan!" bentak Chika seraya memberikan bolpoin. Nafasnya terenggal enggal kecapekan. Lalu Sena menandatangani kertas itu.

"Nii_-san_? Kau tidak apa apa? Sebaiknya kau istirahat saja!" ujar Sena sambil menyerahkan kertas itu.

"Buat apa?" jawab Chika singkat. Lalu dia berlari kesana kemari dan meminta tanda tangan anggota Deimon Devil Bats.

"Waktu seleksi tinggal 20 menit lagi!" ucap Mamori dengan memakai toa.

Chiyo sekarang tinggal meminta tanda tangan trainer Doburoku. Lalu dia berhasil mendapatkannya. Tinggal menuju ke atas menemui Hiruma.

_**Tap**_

_**Tap**_

_**Tap**_

"Berhasil! Chiyo datang! Chiyo berhasil menjadi anggota Deimon Devil Bats!" teriak Mamori. Chiyo terlihat bahagia.

"Tinggal si yankee itu. Ke ke ke…" tutur Hiruma. Lalu Hiruma pergi.

"Hiruma? Kau mau kemana?" tanya Anezaki.

"Melihat perkembangannya saja." jawab Hiruma.

"?" Anezaki bingung. Lalu dia membiarkan Hiruma pergi.

Chika yang sedang kecapekan itu masih saja berlari meminta tanda tangan anggota Deimon Devil Bats.

"Tanda…tangan..hah-hh..," Chika memberikan kertas dan bolpoin itu pada Jumonji. Jumonji menerimanya. Tapi…

_**Bruk**_

Chika jatuh pingsan di pundak Jumonji. Anggota Deimon Devil Bats panik.

"Chika!" teriak sang kakak, Chiyo.

"Chika? Kamu nggak apa apa?" tanyaku.

"Nii_-san_? Apa yang terjadi denganmu?" tanya Sena. Tetap saja tidak ada respon. Jumonji menghela nafas.

"Hah. Baiklah, kuantar cewek ini ke UKS saja. Kalian tunggu disini!" ujar Jumonji sambil membawa Chika dengan gaya _bridal sytle_nya.

"Nii_-san_ gimana?" tanya Sena cemas.

"Tenang saja. Dia akan baik baik saja." ujar Mushasi tenang sambil menepuk pundak Sena. Sayang, Sena tetap saja khawatir.

**-Ruang UKS-**

_**Tik**_

Jam dinding berdetak dengan pelannya. Menunggu sang Ichika Nomuyama siuman.

_**Tik**_

Kazuki Jumonji masih tetap berada di sebelah Chika yang terbaring.

_**Tik**_

Cahaya matahari menerobos kisi jendela. Cahaya matahari itu mengenai mata Chika yang masih tertutup.

_**Tik**_

Mata Chika berkedip. Dia sudah agak siuman.

_**Clik**_

Bola mata Chika terbuka. Tapi tetap saja akan berkedip kembali. Karena sisa cahaya matahari yang masuk ke dalam ruang UKS itu.

"Ukh…," desah Chika. Chika silau, lalu dia memakai tangannya untuk menghindari cahaya matahari. Jumonji yang mendengarnya langsung melirik kearah Chika.

"Oh.., sudah sadar." ucap Jumonji singkat.

"Kau…, kau Kazuki Jumonji, 'kan? Kenapa aku ada disini? Bukannya seharusnya aku berada di lapangan?" tanya Chika. Jumonji menghela nafas.

"Hah…, kau pingsan karena sengatan matahari siang. Karena semuanya panik, terpaksa aku membawamu kesini." jawab Jumonji.

"Apa? Lalu bagaimana dengan seleksinya? Dan juga kakakku…, bagaimana?" tanya Chika tak karuan. Berbagai macam pertanyaan dilemparkan kepada Jumonji.

"Kakakmu sudah berhasil. Seleksinya sih, masih berlanjut." jawab Jumonji. Chika serentak kaget.

"L-lalu tinggal berapa menit berakhir seleksinya?" tanya Chika. Lalu Jumonji melihat jam tangan yang terlilit di tangannya.

"Kurang 10 menit lagi.." jawab Jumonji singkat. Chika kembali kaget.

"Apa? Aku harus cepat cepat!" ujar Chika terburu buru. Chika Bangun dari tidurnya dan segera mengambil bolpoin dan kertas. Tetapi, Jumonji dengan sigapnya memegang tangan Chika.

"Hah? Mau apa kau?" tanya Chika bingung. Jumonji tertunduk.

"Tidak! Tetaplah istirahat!" jawab Jumonji. Chika meronta ronta. Alhasil, tangan Chika terlepas dari genggaman Jumonji. Sayang, dengan terpaksa, Jumonji memegang rambut Chika yang panjang.

_**Greb**_

"Argh!" pinta Chika kesakitan, "Lepaskan, bodoh!" bantahku.

"Tidak.." jawab Jumonji.

_**Cling**_

Sebuah benda mengkilap yang tajam memantulkan cahaya matahari siang itu. Pisau itu tergeletak bebas di meja. Tanpa basa basi, Chika mengambil pisau itu.

"No-Nomuyama?" ucap Jumonji canggung.

"Sebelum itu, kenapa kau melarangku main Amefuto? Aku mencintai Amefuto!" bentak Chika.

"Jangan. Jangan kau lanjutkan lagi…," ujar Jumonji.

"A-, apa madsudmu?" tanya Chika lagi.

"Fisikmu masih lemah untuk ikut klub American Football! Aku tahu…., kau memang sangat suka dengan American Football dan tahu apa semua tentang Amefuto. Tapi.., justru itulah yang menjadi kecocokanmu jika kamu menjadi asisten manager! Otakmu sangat cemerlang jika berhubungan dengan Amefuto, tapi fisikmu berkata lain! Sudahlah…, kumohon… hentikan semua ini dan jadilah asisten klub saja..," ujar Jumonji. Chika yang mendengarnya juga tahu, fisiknya lemah jika harus berhubungan dengan Amefuto. Dan dia mempunya otak cemerlang tentang Amefuto.

"Terima kasih Jumonji atas saranmu..," jawab Chika, "Tapi sebelum itu, kau pernah tahu? Bahwa ada suatu pepatah yang mengatakan '_**Orang nekat mempunyai semangat tinggi**_'?" tanya Chika.

"Ti-tidak?" jawab Jumonji.

"Aku menganggap diriku sendiri sebagai orang nekat. Berarti aku mempunyai semangat yang tinggi. Aku memang mengerti apa yang kau katakan. Aku pintar dalam strategi Amefuto, tetapi takdir berkata lain. Aku tidak pintar jika harus memainkannya. Tapi…., dari dulu aku punya impian. Impian untuk memegang piala NFL di tingkat tinggi. Impian itu telah mengalahkan kekurangan fisik Amefutoku. Makanya, walaupun ada rintangan, tapi…., AKU TETAP MENCINTAI AMEFUTO!" teriak Chika. Lalu pisau yang dipegangnya bergerak dengan lihainya.

_**Gress**_

Helaian rambut emas Chika bertebaran kesana kemari. Satu per satu helai rambut Chika terbang lalu jatuh ke tanah lantai UKS. Kini rambut Chika yang panjang menjadi pendek sepundak. Dan juga rambut Chika yang dipegang Jumonji menjadi putus. Tak menyambung pada rambut Chika yang masih menempel di rambut pendeknya sekarang.

"H-Huh?" desah Jumonji.

"Jumonji, jika kau tahu perasaanku, maka biarkanlah aku pergi dan segera menyelesaikan seleksi ini!" Chika bergegas lari kelapangan menghampiri anggota Deimon Devil Bats. Chika lalu menemui Sena.

"Nii_-san_? Kenapa rambutmu pendek begitu? Kau sudah sadar?" tanya Sena. Lalu Chika menyodorkan bolpoin dan kertas.

"Cepat bubuhkan tanda tanganmu!" teriak Chika. Lalu Sena menanda tangani kertas itu. Selanjutnya, dia juga menghampiri anggota Deimon Devil Bats yang lain. Meminta tanda tangan mereka.

"Ck, aku sudah menghilangkan 9 menit! Cepat!" Chika menaiki anak tangga. Nafas Chika tak bisa diatur oleh kondisi sekarang. Rasanya sesak, tetapi setelah itu…

_**Brak**_

"Hah…, hah…, aku datang!" teriak Chika. Anezaki, Hiruma, Suzuna dan Chiyo meliriknya.

"Chi-Chika! Rambutmu pendek? Ada apa?" tanya Chiyo.

"Kamu sudah sadar? Chika?" lanjut Anezaki.

"Chika_-chi_…, tetapi…." Suzuna memotong perkataannya. Chika melihat jam tangannya.

"Apa? Hah.. hah…, aku telat 1 menit? Sialan!" tukas Chika. Dia menyesal.

"Chika….," kata Chiyo. Lalu Jumonji menghampiri Chika

_**Bruak**_

"Tunggu! Biarkan dia lolos! Itu semua salahku!" tutur Jumonji.

"Ju-Jumonji?" kata Chika bingung. Hiruma tersenyum lebar.

"Ke ke ke, rambut pirang sialan itu tidak bohong," ujar Hiruma.

"Apa madsudmu, Hiruma?" tanya Anezaki.

"Hah? Kau mau tahu? Rahasia. Tapi, ICHIKA NOMUYAMA DAN ICHIYO NOMUYAMA, KALIAN BERHASIL MENJADI MEMBER DEIMON DEVIL BATS! YA-HA!" Hiruma menembakkan _shotgun_nya ke langit. Semua menutup telinga. Chika tak percaya.

"Apa? A-aku lulus?" tanya Chika canggung. Semua tersenyum lebar.

"Iya, Chika…" jawab Chiyo. Tetesan air mata sang yankee menetes dan membasahi tanah. Chika diam tanpa kata.

"Hiks…. hiks.." Chika menangis, "Sialan! Kenapa air mata ini nggak berhenti!" pinta Chika. Semuanya langsung menenangkan Chika. Aku, Sena, Monta, Daikichi dan member Deimon Devil Bats membuka sebuah spanduk untuk Chika dan Chiyo.

"**Welcome to Deimon Devil Bats, YA-HA!"**

-Chapter 5 end-

Huaaa! Akhirnya rampung juga!

Ichika Nomuyama:

Tinggi:154 cm

Berat:45 kg

Keahlian:Memancing perkelahian.

Kelemahan:Fisik Amefuto, masak

Hoby:Berkelahi.

All about Chika:Poni rambutnya miring ke kanan. Kucir satu panjang selutut(Lihat Sachi Kohaku di Million Girl, sekiranya kayak gitu modelnya). Tapi jadi pendek(Lihat Sachi juga pas motong rambutnya). Bola mata orange pekat.

Ichiyo Nomuyama:

Tinggi:156 cm

Berat:32 kg

Keahlian:Segala sesuatu dalam pelajaran.

Kelemahan:Menjahit

Hoby:Menyanyi, masak.

All About Chiyo:Poni rambutnya miring ke kiri. Kuncir satu selutut. Bola mata biru laut.

Nyaa! Biodata yang aneh, dari author yang geblek.

Oh ya, soal tugasnya Chika & Chiyo, aku ambil dari tugas MOS SMPku. Tugasnya suruh minta tanda tangan ke seluruh anggota OSIS sebanyak 42 orang. Tapi, sebelum dikasih tanda tangan, harus bisa jawab pertanyaannya. Saya Cuma bisa ngumpulin 28. Yaa.., soalnya yang ngantri tanda tangan banyak banget sih. Hueee T.T

Aih…., dengan B.A.C.O.T.A.N yang ada diatas, apakah anda bersedia untuk mereview kembali ceritaku?*puppy eyes-meneh-*


	6. Mille Feuille

**Hoppu! Steppu! Joppu!-nari nari ala Amulet Heartnya Amu-(Sal, ini fandom Eyeshield, bukan Shugo Chara!)**

**Nyaaa! Welcome to my fic, Kurita and Two Strowberry bersama author yang tak pernah lepas dari ke-bodohannya, Salmaa!*tepuk tangan sendiri***

**Kurita: Sal, kok bagianku jadi lebih dikit sih? Aku kan tokoh utama dalam fic ini…-pundung-**

**Salma: Kuritan! Gomen…. tapi…, diakhir kamu bakalan dapet job penuh deh…**

**Kurita:*bangkit* Betul? *Lari ke tempat Salma* HUAAA! TRIMSSS, SALMAAAA-hug Salma**-**.**

**Salma:-sekarat, mulutnya mengeluarkan busa-**

**Paul: Yap, inilah penampakan langka. Seorang ibu gajah memeluk anak gajah sampai sekarat. **

**?: Well, open Salma fic!XD**

Kurita and Two Strowberry

Rated T

Genre:Romance/Friendship

Eyeshield 21 by Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata

Summary: Sekuel of Tiramisu

Warning:**Typo,** OC, **OOC memuncak**, pemfitnahan author terhadap para pemain, bacotan author, orang nongol di bacotan author, **slight JumonChika**, **fic kepanjangan**, alur kecepatan dan sebagainya.

Backsong: Aluto(Ai Ni Te Furete), Buono(Minna no Tamago)

Chapter 6: Mille Feuille

New asisten: Paulfa16LuphRiku_(Gpt)_

**Chika POV**

_**Ka…em…Ka..em…Fu…mu…Fu…mu… YEAH! YEAH!**_

_**Ho…wa…Ho…wa..Ki…do…Ki…do…. YEAH! YEAH! **_

_**Tamago wa nani ino? YEAH! YEAH! YEAH!**_

"Hm…, nyenyaknya tidurku!" ucapku seraya mengusap usap mataku yang tadi tertutup.

"Chika! Bangun! Ini hari pertama kamu masuk sekolah!" bentak kakakku, Chiyo sembari menggoyang goyangkan tubuhku.

"Ukh…. iya iya..," jawabku ogah ogahan. Lalu aku bangun dari ranjang. Aku segera pergi ke kamar mandi. Membersihkan semua keringat di tubuhku, lalu pergi dengan air yang dipancurkan oleh shower kamar mandi.

_-05.00-0645-_

"Chika, kau deg-degan?" tanya Chiyo sambil menatapi mataku.

"Huh? Tidak." jawabku singkat.

"Oh ya? Kupikir sebaliknya!" sindir Chiyo. Aku tak menanggapi perkataan kakakku ini.

_**Tap**_

Akhirnya, kakiku telah menginjak gerbang SMU Deimon. SMU baru yang akan kutempati untuk sekolah.

"Chika-_chan_, mau nggak kuantar ke kelas?" tawar Chiyo. Apaan itu? Chika-_chan_?

"Apaan sih? Pake embel embel _chan_ segala? Nggak perlu!" jawabku tegas.

"Ngamuk nih…," sindir Chiyo, "Ngomong ngomong, kau satu kelas dengan teman SDmu yang bernama** Sena Kobayakawa**. Di kelas 1-1." ucap Chiyo.

"Ohh..," jawabku singkat.

"Ada apa, Chika_-chan_? Senang? Ketemu temen lama, tuh!" goda Chiyo lagi.

_**[**__Death glare mode: On__**]**_

"Masuklah ke kelasmu atau kau akan melihat neraka!" pintaku sembari mengeluarkan jurus andalanku, _death glare_. Kakak bodoh itu mengalah, lalu lari terbirit birit. Aku berbalik arah, menuju ke tempat guru. Wali kelasku menunggu disana.

"_Tch, kenapa kakak itu tahu?"_

…..

…..

_**[Ruang kepala sekolah Deimon]**_

**.**

"Permisi?" aku mengetuk pintu ruang kepala sekolah. Beberapa guru yang tadinya berkutat kepada lembar lembar kertas sekarang menjadi menatapku yang datang.

"Oh, kamu siswa baru kelas 1-1, ya? Kamu Ichika Nomuyama?" tanya salah satu guru berjas hijau. Aku mengangguk pelan, "Baiklah, mari kuantar kau ke kelas." ujar guru itu. Lalu aku mengikuti langkahnya dan menuju ke kelas 1-1.

**End of Chika POV**

**.**

_**[1-1 Class]**_

_**.**_

Siswa kelas 1-1 sedang duduk ditempat, walaupun masih ada yang bermain kesana kemari. Sena duduk disebelah kanan Jumonji, disebelah kirinya Kuroki, didepannya Togano dan dibelakangnya Monta. Disebelahnya Monta juga ada Komusubi yang dari tadi bertapa dengan mejanya.

"Hei, katanya ada anak pindahan, ya?" tanya Jumonji.

"Mukya? Betulkah?" lanjut Monta.

"Yah, kudengar gosipnya begitu. Katanya anak pindahan Osaka yang hidup di sekolah elit. Entah kenapa, mereka pindah ke Deimon." tambah Kuroki.

"O-Osaka?" ucap Sena canggung.

"Dan yang lebih pentingnya, murid pindahannya perempuan!" ujar Togano bersemangat.

_**Grek**_

Wali kelas 1-1 datang sambil menggeser pintu koridor. Para siswa yang tadinya masih berkeliaran langsung duduk di tempat. Wali kelas itu masuk sambil membawa beberapa file.

"Ehm. Mungkin kalian sudah tahu, bahwa kelas kita kedatangan murid baru pindahan dari Osaka. Dan, dia juga mempunyai kembaran di kelas 2-1," ucap wali kelas, "Nomuyama, silakan masuk." ujar wali kelas itu.

**Chika POV**

"Nomuyama, silakan masuk." ujar wali kelasku. Aku menghela napas, mengeluarkannya perlahan lahan. Mengatur jantungku yang tadi berdetak kencang karena aku akan memasuki kelas baruku itu. Lalu aku mengangguk pelan.

_**Tap**_

Aku melangkahkan kakiku di lantai kelas baruku. Pandangan fokus kepadaku. Aku mulai memperkenalkan diriku.

"Saya Ichika Nomuyama. Pindahan dari Osaka, Teito Gakuen_(ngarang part 2)_. Mohon bantuannya." aku menundukkan kepalaku. Para murid ber-oh dengan rianya. Tiba tiba, aku melihat seorang lelaki. Berambut jabrik dengan warna caramel. Matanya, rambutnya, mengingatkanku kepada seseorang.

_**Dheg**_

"_S-Sena?"_ ucapku lirih, _"D-dia di kelas ini?"_ lanjutku, _"Hei! Ternyata kakak bodoh itu tak bohong!"_ tambahku.

"Nomuyama, silakan duduk di sebelah Raimon Taro." ujar wali kelasku. Sekali lagi, aku mengangguk sembari jalan ke tempat duduk yang disediakan. Lalu aku duduk.

"Nii-_san_?" ucap Sena.

"Iya, emang kenapa?" tanyaku seakan tak kaget melihat _dirinya_.

"Nii-_san_ kok tahu kalau aku dikelas ini? Yes! Nii-_san_ pindah kekelasku~!" ujar Sena kegirangan.

"Bodoh. Aku juga baru tahu kamu disini," jawabku, "Selama aku disini, aku akan terus melindungimu!" aku mengepalkan tanganku. Bertekad akan janji yang kuucapkan barusan

"Nggak usah, nii-_san_! A-Aku bisa jaga diri kok! L-lagipula, aku sudah SMA!" ucap Sena gelagapan.

"Walaupun begitu, aku akan melindungimu! Toh, nanti kau dikerjai lagi." jawabku tak mau kalah.

"Hei..hei…, Nomuya-eh-Chika, Sena itu sudah nggak gampang lagi dikerjai. Kedoknya sebagai _Eyeshield 21_ 'kan sudah terbongkar?" sahut Monta.

"Tapi dia kelihatannya masih penakut.." kataku lagi.

"Pst! Guru melihat kita! Diam!" seru Jumonji sambil memberi isyarat kepadaku yang lagi asyik ngobrol. Yah, pembicaraanku terhenti sampai bel istirahat tiba.

Setelah perbincangan panjangku dengan Sena, aku kembali fokus kepada pelajaran yang diberikan wali kelasku itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**[09.15-10.10, Bel istirahat]**_

_**.**_

_**Ting….Tong..**_

Yeah! Bel yang kutunggu tunggu tiba! Bel istirahat. Para siswa yang tadinya lemas saat pelajaran kini kembali segar setelah mendengar bel paling terfavorit di sekolah ini. Aku, Sena dan kawan kawannya keluar kelas.

"Ugh… pegel juga." keluhku sambil mengangkat kedua tanganku yang terasa kaku.

"Iya. Namanya juga sekolah!" sahut Sena.

"Ngomong ngomong, nanti ada latihan, lho. Kau sebagai anak baru juga diberi keringanan. Mungkin….. cuma diberi petunjuk sama manager." ujar Jumonji.

"Emmm…., gimana kalau kita ke kelasnya Mamori-_chan_? 'Kan Chika belum tahu…" ujar Monyet-madsudku Monta, semua mengangguk setuju. Aku, Sena, Monta, Jumonji, Kuroki dan Togano segera menuju ke kelas 2-1.

_Komusubi?_

Seperti biasa, dia masih di kelas dan terus bertapa. Daripada susah susah mengajaknya, lebih baik kutinggalkan saja dia.

**.**

_**[2-1 class]**_

_**.**_

Aku melihat papan kecil bertuliskan _"2-1"_. Lalu aku menemui sosok seorang bidadari kelas sedang merapikan buku bukunya. Yap, dia Mamori Anezaki alias manager Deimon Devil Bats.

"Mamo nii-_san_!" seru Sena sambil melambai lambaikan tangannya. Rambut coklatnya tersayup angin, orang yang dipanggil Sena _"Mamo nii-san"_ itu menoleh.

"Sena! Eh, kamu Chika, ya?" tanya kak Mamori.

"Iya, kak," aku mengangguk, "Ngomong ngomong, mana si gendut Kurita?" tanyaku. Aku tak melihat sosoknya dari tadi pagi.

"Oh… Katanya sih, Kurita sakit perut. Makanya nggak bisa masuk deh…" jawab kak Mamori.

"Hah? Dasar, pasti kebanyakan makan ramen pedas. Huh!" keluhku. Tiba tiba Chiyo datang.

"Hush! Chika, jangan ngomong sembarangan!" ujar Chiyo.

"Maaf.. maaf…" jawabku singkat seraya memancungkan bibirku.

**.**

_**[Kurita House, Kurita Room's]**_

_**.**_

"HACHIH!" Kurita bersin. "HIK!" Kurita cegukan, "Aneh, kenapa di udara panas kayak gini malah aku bersin dan cegukan, ya?" batin Kurita bingung.**(1)**

**.**

_**[2-1 class, Deimon Senior High School]**_

"Kita doakan saja semoga Kurita cepat sembuh." ujar kak Mamori. Semua setuju.

"Mamo nii_-san_, Chika nanti bisa langsung latihan, 'kan?" tanya Sena. Bidadari itu tersenyum simpul.

"Tentu saja. Sepulang sekolah kita mulai latihan, dan pulangnya jam 4 sore." jelas kak Mamori.

"Makasih, Mamo nii _san_!" jawabku. Aku lalu pamit dan segera pergi keluar kelas 2-1.

"A-Ano, Nii-_san, _kenapa nii-_san_ pindah? Bukankah di Teito lebih bagus daripada di Deimon?" tanya Sena.

"Itu 'kan karena pekerjaan ayahku pindah. Makanya, sekarang aku pindah ke Tokyo!" jawabku.

"Oh…,"ucap Sena, "Lalu Shigure gimana? Bukannya nii-_san_ sama Shigure pacaran?" tanya Sena dengan tatapan polos.

_**Brush**_

Aku tersedak..

"Ukh…, Sena! Jangan bikin aku tersedak!" bentakku sambil mengelap mulutku. Sena ketakutan, "Sudah kubilang, 'kan? Aku nggak pacaran sama Shigure! Lagipula, itu cuma bohong belaka.." ucapku.

"E-eh…, t-tapi kata anak 6-2 dulu nii-san memberikan Shigure surat cinta, 'kan?" tanya Sena lagi.

"Sudah kubilang, itu cuma bohong belaka! Aku nggak mungkin suka sama si Shigure itu." jawabku, "Sudahlah, jangan pernah membicarakan itu lagi! Kita ke kelas!" seruku sambil menunjuk ke kelas 1-1.

_Sialan…_

_Kenapa dia memikirkan itu?_

_Padahal itu cuma kecelakaan…_

**-Flashback-**

_**[Deimon Junior High School]**_

"Sip! Surat cintanya sudah jadi!" ucapku sambil melihat surat cinta yang baru kubikin. Stiker hati di tengah surat, berartikan bahwa ini surat cinta.

_Hati itu bewarna merah, hati itu Murni. Warna karamelmu… aku menyukainya. Di dunia ini, ada saja yang hilang. Film boleh tamat. Tetapi cintaku tetap padamu. Bumi ini hijau, sedangkan hatiku tak pernah akan jadi lumut yang hijau, akan tetap merah jika kau berada di sisiku…_

_Untuk selamanya…_

_Jika kau tak keberatan, aku ingin berkata…_

_Bahwa a-aku…._

_Aku suka padamu,_

_S.K_

_Re: Ichika Nomuyama_

**.**

Yap, itulah isi surat cintaku kepada seseorang. Seseorang berinisial S.K, Sena Kobayakawa.

Aku menuju ke tempat sepatunya. Aku ingin memasukkan surat ini ke tempat sepatunya. Berharap dia membacanya, berharap dia menerimanya.

_**Dheg**_

Tch!

_**Dheg**_

Berhenti!

_**Dheg**_

Kenapa hatiku terus berdebar?

_**Dheg**_

Padahal aku tinggal menyerahkannya saja. Dengan itu hatiku akan puas, 'kan?

_**Dheg**_

Ayo Chika! Kuatkan dirimu! Ini cuma surat cinta! Ini bukan bom atau rudal! Masukkan Chika!

_**Puk**_

Masuk!

_**Brak!**_

Tutup pintunya! Berhasil, kau berhasil Chika! Tinggal menunggu jawabannya saja!

**.**

_**[Bel pulang sekolah]**_

"Aduh…, diterima nggak, ya?" batinku khawatir. Lalu aku menemukan sosok orang yang barusan kubicarakan, Sena

"Nii-_san_!" Sena melambai lambaikan tangannya.

"S-Sena…," ucapku terbata bata.

"Ada apa, nii-_san_?" tanya Sena.

"Be-begini.., kau-mau-menerimanya?" tanyaku canggung,_ "Sena! Kumohon!"_ batinku dalam hati. Aku menutup mataku yang seolah ingin berkata_ "Terimalah! Terimalah!"_.

"Menerima apa?" tanya Sena bingung. Mataku yang tadinya tertutup, sekarang membuka lebar seperti bola sepak.

"Eh?" aku ikut ikutan bingung. "Kau tidak menemukan surat di tempat sepatumu?" tanyaku bingung.

"Tidak? Memang ada apa?" tanya Sena lagi.

"Eh-, kalau gitu, siapa?" batinku cemas. Tiba tiba, seorang anak lelaki dari kelas yang sama datang.

"N-Nomuyama. Bisa kita bicara berdua?" tanya teman sekelasku itu, Shigure.

"Eh? Baiklah." jawabku, "Sena, tunggu aku, ya!" seruku sambil melambai lambaikan tanganku. Sena balik melambaikan tangannya. Tanganku diseret Shigure. Kita berdua lalu berdiri di sebuah pohon.

"Ada apa, Shigure?" tanyaku.

"B-begini, a-aku mee-ne-ri-ma-MU!" jawab Shigure sambil memelukku. Tak lupa dengan secarik kertas yang melekat ditangannya.

_**Blush**_

"Hah? A-apa madsudmu?" tanyaku bingung. Aku meronta ronta.

"Bukannya kau menyukaiku? Kau juga 'kan yang mengirimkanku surat ini?" ujar Shigure sambil menyodorkanku secarik kertas itu.

"Itu salah paham, Shigure!" bentakku. Aku meronta ronta keras.

"Tidak. Aku tetap menyukaimu…"

**-End of Flashback-**

Dan disaat itu juga, semua orang yang lewat langsung melihatku yang sedang berpelukan dengan Shigure. Dan jadilah rumor yang dibuat karena kesalah pahaman, bahwa aku ber**PACAR**an dengan Shigure.

Ditambah lagi, inisial Shigure itu S.K, yaitu _Shigure Kitayuki_.

_Menyesal._

Itulah yang kurasakan

_Sena_…

Kenapa kamu nggak peka, sih?

Orang yang selalu melindungimu itu…

Sebenarnya suka padamu!

_**Ting…Tong..**_

_**[1-1class]**_

_**Ting…Tong…**_

_**[10.10-13.00, Bel pulang sekolah]**_

Bel kedua yang paling menyenangkan berdentang, bel pulang sekolah. Para siswa dengan girangnya keluar kelas.

Aku, Sena, Jumonji, Kuroki, Togano, Monta dan Komusubi menuju ke klub Amefuto Deimon Devil Bats. Pulang sekolah bukan berarti bisa bebas dari sekolah, tapi kita nggak akan pernah lepas dari sekolah ini.

"_**Youichi Hiruma"**_

Katanya, dia adalah setan Deimon. Penguasa Deimon dan orang paling ditakuti di Deimon. Ditambah lagi, dia juga tahu kelemahan orang lain.

Aku penasaran dengan yang namanya Yoichi Hiruma.

_Memang dia sejahat itu?_

_Seseram itu?_

_Sekejam itu?_

_Ah…_

_Sudahlah._

_Yang penting aku bisa ikut klub Amefuto._

_Dan juga bisa dekat dengan Sena._

"Nii_-san_?" ucap Sena sembari melihatku.

"Hm?" aku hanya berdehem.

"Nii-_san_, kalau di Amefuto, mau di posisi mana?" tanya Sena.

"Eng….., kayaknya Wide Receiver aja." Jawabku tenang.

"Mukya? Wide Receiver?" Mony-Monta bingung.

"Iya. Memang kenapa? Nggak boleh?" ujarku. Monta menggeleng.

"T-Tidak! Cuma…. posisimu sama denganku, " jawab Monta malu, "Tapi…., aku nggak akan pernah menyerahkan posisiku sebagai ace! Ingat itu!" ancam Monta. Aku tertawa kecil.

"Iya, iya. Ace monyet.." sindirku dengan kata kata "Monyet". Monta mengamuk. Tak terasa, kami sudah berada di depan klub Deimon Devil Bats.

Aku melihat beberapa orang yang sedang duduk disana.

Pertama, aku melihat bidadari Deimon, Mamori Anezaki yang sedang mengejar seseorang.

Yap, seseorang itu berambut spike bewarna kuning. Dengan gigi dan telinga runcing yang ditemani oleh sepasang anting-anting, dia sudahh seperti setan. Ditambah juga dengan senjata _riffles_nya yang membuat aku yakin kalau dia itu-ehm-Youchi Hiruma.

Bidadari dan setan, berlarian kesana kemari dengan masalah yang sepele.

Bidadari itu menyadari keberadaanku.

"Chika! Silahkan masuk!" sahut Bidadari Mamori Anezaki dengan senyum yang tak pernah pupus dari wajahnya. Aku mengangguk.

Ehm-

Kedua, aku menemukan sosok seorang perempuan manis yang pendek. Tingginya juga tak beda denganku. Rambutnya biru tua sebahu. Ditambah antenna yang bergerak kesana-kemari jika menemukan sinyal cinta, dialah Suzuna Taki. Cheerleader Deimon Devil Bats.

"Yaa! Chika_-chi_! Konichiwa!" sahut Suzuna Taki sembari melambai lambaikan tangannya. Aku balas membaliknya dengan gerakan yang sama seperti yang dilakukan Suzuna barusan.

"Err…ano…, yang lain kemana?" tanyaku. Tak kulihat para member Devil Bats sedang berkeliaran kesana kemari. Yang kulihat hanya kak Mamori, kak Hiruma, Suzuna, pak Doburoku bersama para peliharaan tercintanya, Cerberus dan Butaberus.

"Oh. Mereka semua sudah pada latihan. Kalian semua segera menyusul, ya!" ujar kak Mamori.

"OSH!" teriak para anggota Deimon yang tersisa di clubhouse itu. Dengan cepatnya, mereka semua berganti baju dan segera keluar lapangan.

"A-ano, Chika dan Chiyo nggak usah latihan dulu. Kalian pakai saja dulu baju ini," cegat kak Mamori seraya melempar kedua pakaian Amefuto kepadaku dan Chiyo. Baju itu bernomor punggung '81' dan '26', "Kalian pakai dulu. Kalau kurang pas, segera bilang ke aku, ya!" tambah kak Mamori. Kami berdua mengangguk dan segera mengganti pakaian.

-X-X-X-

"YAA! Kalian berdua cocok sekali!" seru Suzuna yang sedang melihatku dan Chiyo memakai seragam Amefuto Devil Bats. Kami berdua tersenyum.

"_Arigatou_, Suzuna." kataku pelan.

"Aku juga, Suzuna-_chan_!" tambah Chiyo.

"_Doumo arigatou gonzamaizu!_" ucap Suzuna senang.

"Kuso mane, cepat berikan kembar sialan penjelasan agar mereka cepat pergi!" bentak kak Hiruma.

"Hayoo…., Mamo-_nee _sama You-_nii_ mau ngapain? Kok Chika-_chi _sama Chiyo_-nee_ disuruh pergi?" goda Suzuna. Antena rambut milik Suzuna menunjuk tunjuk ke arah kak Mamori dan kak Hiruma.

"Huh? Bisa sabar dikit nggak, sih? Jaga mulutmu!" bentak kak Mamori sambil menunjukkan _death glare_nya ke kak Hiruma, "Dan, kau juga, Suzuna. Daripada kau menggodaku, lebih baik kau soraki saja Sena! Kau su-" ucapan kak Mamori terhenti, Suzuna membungkam mulutnya.

"M-Mamo-_nee_!" bentak Suzuna dengan wajah yang merah padam. Mamori tertawa kecil.

"Hi hi hi, merah tuh!" goda kak Mamori.

"M-M-M-MAMO-_NEE_!" bantah Suzuna.

"Su-?" ucapku pelan. Suzuna kaget.

"E-e-e, b-bukan apa apa, kok!" jawab Suzuna gelagapan.

"Oh..," desahku.

"Sudahlah! Chika, Chiyo, ayo kita bicara. Ada penjelasan penting untuk kalian. Hiruma dan Suzuna, kalian berdua keluar sana!" bentak kak Mamori. Akhirnya Suzuna dan Hiruma keluar.

"Maaf ya, Chika, Chiyo. Silakan duduk!" ujar kak Mamori seraya menunjuk ke suatu bangku. Lalu kami berdua duduk.

"_Su-su-, su-ka? Apa Suzuna mau bilang suka kepada Sena?"_ batinku.

Lalu, kak Mamori mengeluarkan beberapa file.

"Ehm, ini ada jadwal latihan dan jadwal pertandingan. Merepotkan jika aku harus menjelaskannya, jadi kuberikan saja beberapa jadwal ini! He he he..," ujar kak Mamori, "Untuk beberapa waktu, kita masih bebas akan pertandingan. Yah, karena belum ada kabar dari ketua Asosiasi American Football tingkat SMU, jadi kalian nggak usah terlalu tegang, ya!" lanjut kak Mamori, "Dan satu lagi, kalian boleh pulang sekarang." tambah kak Mamori. Kami berdua mengangguk pelan.

"Pst, Chiyo. Kalau kita diberi penjelasan tentang jadwal latihan dan jadwal pertandingan ditambah penjelasan kak Mamori yang tadi, kita akan berapa lama duduk disini?" bisikku.

"Pst! Jangan bergurau, Chika! Eng…, tapi jawabannya pasti akan lama." bisik Chiyo balik. Kita berdua tertawa. Lalu kami segera pamit kepada kak Mamori dan pulang. Tak lupa dengan pekerjaanku, aku segera pergi ke toko _Tiepido Strawberry_.

-XxX-

_**[14.00-16.00]**_

"Chika, aku ada tambahan pelajaran. Jadi kamu tunggu toko ini, ya!" ujar Chiyo sembari mengambil tasnya.

"E-eh? Udah mau tambahan pelajaran?" tanyaku meyakinkan.

"Iya, memang kenapa? Takut sendirian?" tanya Chiyo.

"B-bukan begitu! Cuma…., kamu tahu, 'kan? Aku itu nggak bisa **masak**!" tegasku.

"Oh, iya ya! Kamu 'kan Cuma sebagai pelayan," ucap Chiyo sambil menjulurkan lidahnya, "Kalau begitu, tutup saja toko ini. Sebelum itu, bersihin peralatan dapur dulu! Baru pulang!" jelas Chiyo. Aku mengangguk.

"Iya, iya!" jawabku malas.

"Dan ini kuncinya, bye~!" Chiyo melemparkan kunci toko dan pergi. Aku menghela nafas panjang.

"Kerja! Kerja!" ucapku bersemangat. Lalu aku mengambil sapu dan pel, pekerjaan dimulai!

**.**

_**[16.00-16.25]**_

_**.**_

"Huaaa! Capek!" keluhku sembari merenggangkan kedua tanganku yang tadi bekerja, "Sudah dikunci, aku mau ke toko buku sebentar!" batinku seraya menyambar jaket merahku yang tergantung di knop pintu.

Ngomong ngomong, aku mau membuatkan Sena cake. Memang sih, aku nggak pandai dalam masak, tapi, jika ada 1% usaha, pasti ada jalan untuk mencapai keberhasilan, 'kan? He he he.

Aku berniat ke toko buku, aku mau mencari buku resep cake.

Dan, aku memilih satu cake. Cake yang mempunyai makna berharga dalam hidupku dan juga Sena. Cake itu bernama _**Mille Feuille**_.

Yeah, aku telah sampai di suatu toko buku terkenal di kawasan Shibuya, lalu aku masuk kedalam dan segera mencari ke bagian "Food" atau "Cake"

Setelah itu, aku menemukan sebuah buku bewarna merah muda. Ditengahnya juga ada gambar cake yang kucari, Mille Feuille. Tanpa banyak basa basi, aku menyambar buku yang bernama "Tokyo Delicious Sweets" itu.

Aku membuka halaman demi halaman. Kuperhatikan dengan seksama. Saat lembar ke 30 itu, aku melihat sebuah tulisan "Resep cake Mille Feuille". Aku membacanya.

"Ho…, Yankee melihat resep Mille Feuille" tiba tiba ada sebuah suara yang berada di belakangku. Suara yang kukenal, aku membalikkan kepalaku dan aku mengetahui siapa yang barusan berkata.

"J-Jumonji?" ucapku canggung, "N-ngapain kamu disini?" tanyaku.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya. Ngapain kamu ada disini? Apalagi, kau berada di bagian cake." jawab Jumonji.

"Ukh. A-aku….i-tu…ukh!" aku mendesah.

"Kenapa, sih? Oke, oke, akan kurahasiakan!" ujar Jumonji.

"Janji?"

"Iya,"

"Beneran?"

"Iya,"

"Nggak bohong?"

"Iya,"

"Betul?"

"IYA IYA! Cepet! Aku sudah nggak sabar!" bentak Jumonji.

"Fuu-hah," aku menghela nafas, "Baiklah. Sebenarnya, aku lagi suka sama seseorang. Aku pengin nembak dia dengan cake Mille Feuille ini. Biar terkesan manis gitu. Tapi, masalahnya, aku nggak pandai masak. Jadi… ya.., nggak tahu deh." tuturku. Jumonji mengangkat alisnya.

"Hm, jadi kamu nggak pandai masak?" tanya Jumonji.

"Iya." jawabku singkat.

"Yah, ternyata yankee bisa jatuh cinta," ucap Jumonji, "Kalau gitu, mau kuajari?" tawar Jumonji.

"Huh? Memangnya kau bisa masak?" tanyaku meyakinkan.

"Tentu. Mau kubantu dengan hasil yang bagus, 'kan?" tanya Jumonji.

"Ukh.., baiklah. Kapan kita membuatnya?" tanyaku lagi.

"Kau akan menembaknya kapan?" Jumonji balik bertanya.

"Kalau bisa…, besok" tuturku.

"Hm, bagaimana kalau sekarang saja?" tanya Jumonji, "Sebelum itu, bayarlah buku itu sebagai resepnya!"

**.**

_**[16.25-16.30, at Jumonji house]**_

**.**

"Oh.., jadi ini rumahmu?" tanyaku sembari melihat rumah Jumonji. Halamannya kotor, banyak pula barang barang yang berdebu.

"Iya. Maaf kalau berantakan," pinta Jumonji.

"N-nggak apa apa!" ucapku terbata bata, "Ngomong ngomong, ayah dan ibumu mana?" tanyaku.

"Ibuku sudah meninggal, ayahku juga sedang dinas ke luar kota. Jadinya, aku sendirian dirumah ini." jawab Jumonji sembari menatapi foto ibunya yang terpajang bersama pigura kecil.

"O-oh, maaf," aku meminta maaf.

"Ayo ke dapur, keburu malam. Kau sudah izin ke ibumu, 'kan?" tanya Jumonji.

"Sudah," jawabku singkat.

"Baiklah, tadi kita sudah membeli bahan. Sekarang tinggal disatukan." ujar Jumonji. Kami berdua menuju ke dapur milik Jumonji.

Telur, mentega, strawberry, tepung tapioca, air, minyak dan beberapa bahan untuk membuat Mille Feuille telah berada di depanku. Kami berdua siap memasak.

"Kamu ambil mangkok besar disana. Lalu pecahkan telur dan masukkan di mangkok itu. Setelah itu, kamu campur dengan air secukupnya. Dan terakhir, kocok dengan mixer ini." ujar Jumonji. Aku mengangguk. Aku mematuhi perkataan Jumonji, Jumonji sekarang sedang sibuk mempersiapkan alat. Aku tersenyum.

"Baiklah! Semoga saja hasilnya baik!"

**.**

_**[16.30-17.15]**_

_**.**_

_**Blush**_

"Huaaa…," aku mengangga lebar atas kerja kerasku dengan Jumonji. Aku mengeluarkan Mille Feuille itu dari oven, lalu mengangkatnya setelah menunggu selama 5 menit. Telur dan bahan bahan yang lainnya menyatu menjadi Mille Feuille yang kelihatan lezat. Wajahku merona merah.

"Bagus juga." tutur Jumonji.

"Hei, Jumonji! Sebagai tanda terimakasihku, aku akan membersihkan rumahmu ini, ya!" tawarku.

"E-eh? Baiklah kalau itu maumu." Jumonji menyetujuinya. Aku tersenyum dan membawa sapu untuk membersihkan halaman.

Kalian tahu? Walau aku nggak mahir memasak, tapi aku paling jago dibidang rumah tangga(kecuali memasak).

Jumonji terus menatap pekerjaanku.

_**.**_

_**[17.15-18.15]**_

**Jumonji POV**

Yeah, Mille Feuillenya sangat bagus. Yankee Chika sudah bekerja keras, tapi sekarang dia malah membantuku mengerjakan pekerjaan rumahku.

Tapi, kenapa dia lama sekali? Sudah 1 jam aku menunggu, tapi dia belum kelihatan juga.

Aku khawatir, lalu aku membesuknya ke ruang tamu.

_**Tap**_

Oh, ternyata. Ternyata dia kelelahan bekerja sampai sampai dia tertidur di meja ruang tamu. Aku mencoba membangunkannya. Tapi, sial, dia belum bangun. Dan terpaksa, aku harus menggendongnya sampai ke rumahnya.

"Hup!" dia sudah berada di gendonganku. Aku berbisik, "Jangan meronta ronta. Aku akan membawamu ke rumahmu.".

"Hm," dia berdehem. Aku segera membawanya ke rumahnya.

_**.**_

_**[18.15-18.45]**_

_**.**_

Ukh, dia berat sekali. Sampai setengah jam aku menggendongnya. Dan untunglah, dia sudah sampai didepan rumahnya.

"Hoi, bangun! Sudah sampai!" ujarku sembari menggoyang goyangkan tubuhnya.

"E-oh-eh-iya! Thanks!" responya sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Nih," aku menyodorkan Mille Feuille bikinanku dan Chika, "Semoga besok berhasil." tuturku.

"I-iya! Bye!" jawabnya sembari membuka pintu. Aku melambaikan tangannku dan segera pulang kerumahku.

**End of Jumonji POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**[Keesokan harinya, di rumah Chika]**_

**Chika POV**

"Huaaa! Nyenyaknya tidurku!" aku menguap lebar. Aku melihat beberapa burung pipit yang berkicau dengan merdunya. Lalu mataku melihat sebuah benda yang terdapat di bingkisan coklat.

"Mille Feuille…, osh! Aku akan berusaha!" ucapku sembari menyemangati hatiku. Aku beranjak dari ranjangku dan mandi. Aku bergegas ke Deimon Senior High School alias SMU Deimon.

**.**

_**[At Deimon Senior High Scholl, 1-1 class]**_

_**.**_

Aku melangkahi perbatasan antara koridor dan kelas 1-1. Aku melihat beberapa siswa yang sedang berkeliaran kesana kemari. Dan aku juga melihat_nya_.

Rambut jabrik bewarna hazelnut, seperti selai kacang yang barusan kuoleskan ke rotiku untuk sarapanku pagi ini.

Sena Kobayakawa.

Aku membawa sebungkus Mille Feuille.

Tak lama kemudian, mata caramelnya mengalihkan pandangan ke diriku seorang.

"Nii-_san_!" sahut Sena. Semburat merah telah menghiasi pipiku di pagi ini.

_**Blush**_

"Nii-_san_? Wajahnya kok merah?" tanya Sena.

"E-eh? Masa?" tanyaku gelagapan.

"Iya, kok. Kalau nggak percaya, coba saja tanyakan pada yang lain." tutur Sena.

"Err…., S-Sena, k-ka-mu m-mau-eh, -nan-ti bi-bisa-kah k-kau ke h-hala-man be-belakang? A-ada yang i-ngin kk-ku BICARAKAN!" aku berteriak. Rasa canggungku hilang.

"Bisa saja." jawab Sena singkat.

"E-eh? Thanks! Dah!" lalu aku menuju ke bangkuku. Aku melihat Jumonji yang berada di koridor.

"Yo." Jumonji memberi salam, "Semoga berhasil." tambahnya. Aku mengangguk.

Pelajaran dimulai, aku dan kawan kawanku memandangi papan tulis yang dicoret oleh wali kelasku. Sedangkan aku memandang Sena.

"_Sena… a-aishiteru yo…"_

_**.**_

_**[Bel istirahat pertama]**_

_**Ting…tong..**_

Bel istirahat berdentang indah di telingaku.

Semua siswa berhamburan kesana kemari. Aku segera berangkat ke tempat janjiaku dengan Sena, halaman belakang sekolah yang jarang ditempati para siswa.

…**..**

_**[Halaman belakang sekolah]**_

Aku membawa bingkisan coklat berisikan cake Mille Feuille. Jantungku berdegup tak menentu. Mataku tertutup rapat. Wajahku merona merah.

Tak lama kemudian, aku melihatnya. Melihat sosok orang yang kucintai, Sena Kobayakawa.

Dia terlihat bingung, mungkin karena aku mengajaknya ke tempat sepi.

"Nii-_san_? Ada apa? Sepertinya ada yang penting." ucap Sena bingung.

_Aku menelan ludah._

_Aku mengatur detak jantungku._

_Baiklah, semua sudah normal._

"Ini," aku menyodorkan bingkisan itu. Sena membukanya.

"Mille Feuille?" Sena bingung.

"Mille Feuille itu…, Mille dalam bahasa Prancis adalah seribu. Sedangkan Feuille adalah daun," tuturku.

_**Srek**_

Aku mendengarkan sebuah suara. Tapi aku tak menanggapinya.

"Makanya, aku membuatnya dengan seribu kenangan. Kenangan kita, kenangan yang tak pernah terlupakan. Dengan beribu ribu kenangan, beribu ribu, beribu ribu rasa cintaku kepadamu." aku mengatakannya. Wajar saja jika wajah Sena kaget._ "Aku nggak akan menyesali perasaan ini. Karena itu…., Sena.."_

Pada saat itu, daun daun mulai berguguran dari pohon tempatku berada.

"Sena…, setidaknya…, apakah kamu masih punya percikan cinta untukku? Walaupun kemungkinan itu hanya 1 banding 1000? Maka dari itu.., tolong jawab dengan tegas. Tak perlu berbohong. Kalau kau tidak menjawabnya dengan tegas… aku nggak akan melangkah bahkan 1 milimeterpun.." ujarku dengan warna merah yang sudah memenuhi wajahku. Aku menatap wajahnya. Menatap bola matanya. Aku berharap dia menjawabnya.

Memang, pertama dia diam tanpa kata. Tapi, akhirnya aku melihatnya. Melihatnya memakan satu gigitan dari Mille Feuille bikinanku dengan Jumonji.

"Enak," Sena meluncurkan 1 kalimat darinya, "Tapi-" Sena kembali meneruskan kata katanya.

"Aku menyukai seseorang. Yeah, dia belum sepenuhnya melihatku. Walaupun dia nggak akan berpaling kepadaku…, tetapi, aku tetap menyukainya." Sena meneruskan kata katanya. Aku agak kaget dengan kata katanya.

"_Ahh…, aku tahu itu. Aku tahu itu. Aku tahu, seseorang yang kau madsud itu 'dia', 'kan? Seseorang yang terus terusan menemanimu. Seseorang yang terus berada disisimu. Seseorang yang terus mendukungmu dari belakang. Dia, 'kan? Suzuna Taki, 'kan?"_ batinku. Aku memegangi dadaku, _"Chika, tersenyumlah. Tersenyumlah pada Sena. Tersenyumlah kepada Sena yang sudah bersungkan hati menjawab perasaanmu itu."_ batinku lagi. Aku menuruti hati kecilku itu, aku menegakkan kepalaku. Menaruh kedua tanganku ke belakang. Aku berusaha membuat mulutku tersenyum seperti gunung terbalik.

"Terimakasih, Sena. Terimakasih karena telah memakan kue buatanku yang pertama," aku tersenyum lebar. "Yah.., sudah kuduga. Lebih baik aku menjadi nii-_san_ saja. Aku juga sudah tahu, orang yang kusukai itu siapa." lanjutku.

"E-eh? Nii-_san_?" Sena canggung.

"Aku punya permintaan. Jangan panggil aku nii-_san_ lagi. Panggil aku 'Chika'." tuturku.

"A-ah, baiklah. Aku memang menyukai ni-eh, Chika, walaupun itu dalam madsud lain." ujar Sena.

"Yeah, cinta tak harus memiliki," pintaku, "Oh, ya. Sudah dulu, ya. Dah.." aku pamitan. Bibir Sena tersungging ke atas, lalu dia pergi meninggalkanku.

_Dengan begini, aku bisa melangkah ke depan._

_Ke depan…, ke arah yang baru…_

_**Srek**_

"Jadi yang kau madsud itu Sena?" tanya seseorang. Dia seorang berandalan dengan tanda X di pipinya.

"J-Jumonji?" ucapku lirih, "Kamu ngintip, ya?" tanyaku.

"Begitulah." jawab Jumonji singkat.

"Huh, ternyata benar yang dikatakan si monyet, Sena sudah besar! Hahaha, aku juga bodoh melindunginya terus, padahal dia sudah besar, 'kan?" aku menggaruk kepalaku yang tak gatal. Jumonji terus memperhatikanku.

"Nih," Jumonji meletakkan _headset_ handphonenya ketelingaku. Aku mendengar alunan lagu. Alunan lagu yang sangat cocok dengan keadaanku sekarang.

_**Usugurai shoumei kagenobiru  
Suwaru sofa tokei wa yukkuri  
Itsumo mitaku narande mita ato  
Ano yoru no bokura wo hanashita**_

_Pencahayaan Suram membentang dari bayang-bayang  
__ Aku duduk di sofa dan jam berdetak perlahan  
_**_l_**_ Setelah hal-hal yang diatur seperti biasa  
__Kami berbicara tentang kami di malam itu_

"K-kau mau mengejekku, ya? Aku nggak akan nangis, bodoh."

_**Kawasu kaiwa ga dan dan furuete ochita namida hiroi ni  
Yubisaki nara todoku kyori ga mienaku naru mae ni  
**__Percakapan kami telah membuat saya perlahan-lahan gemetar, pengumpulan air mata jatuh  
__ Sebelum mereka menghilang dari rentang yang jari saya dapat mencapai_

"Jujur, kau mau nangis, 'kan?"

_**Soba ni iru yo soba ni iru yo  
**__Aku ada di sisi Anda, aku di samping Anda_

"K-kenapa kau tahu?"

_**Itoshiki hito wa nakanaide  
**__Jangan menangis cintaku_

"Karena kau mirip denganku."

_**Kotoba janaku kokoro demo naku  
**__Tidak ada kata-kata, tidak ada hati _

"Kh.."

_**Soba ni iru**_

_Aku ada di sisi Anda_

_**Tes**_

Air mataku menetes. Terasa hangat. Terasa hangat dipipiku.

_**Ai ni te furete. Ai ni...te furete**_

_Selamat tinggal Wave untuk mencintai . __Wave goodbye...to love__Selamat tinggal Wave ... untuk cinta_

"Gugurlah, seribu daun. Gugurlah seribu kenanganku seperti gugurnya seribu daun. Selamat tinggal, cinta pertamaku…."

_**Sore kara hitotsu sasatta toge mo ari  
Oku no hou de chiku chiku ugoku n da  
**__Setelah itu ada duri tunggal yang terjebak di dalam diriku  
__Meskipun di dalamnya adalah tempat prickles  
__**  
Me wo masu tabi ni kasabuta ni natte umaku nukenai ya  
Minai furi shite dakishimetara itami mo mashite iku**__  
__Seperti kenaikan hari, jadi jangan scabs saya, saya tidak bisa menyingkirkan mereka sangat baik  
__Jika aku berpura-pura tidak melihat mereka terus Anda, rasa sakit akan meningkat juga  
__**  
Soshite kimi to mata motomete  
Itoshi sa no naka tashikame au  
Itamu mune wo nadete okure  
Soba ni kiteai ni te furete  
Ai ni...te furete  
**__Dan aku cari lagi dengan Anda  
__ Kami memastikan diri kita cinta itu di tengah-tengah  
__ saya sakit hati  
__ Datanglah ke sisi saya  
__ Selamat tinggal Wave untuk mencintai  
__ Selamat tinggal Wave ... untuk cinta__**  
Soba ni iru yo soba ni ite yo  
Itoshiki hito to tomo ni iru  
Yume migachi na bokura kitto  
Samishi sa mo itoshi sa mo  
**_

_**Nando demo kasaneatte kasaneatte  
**__Aku ada di samping Anda, di sisiku  
__Saya dari salah satu yang aku cinta  
__Kami, yang begitu romantis  
__Dalam kesepian dan cinta_

_Pasti akan tumpang tindih berulang-ulang, tumpang tindih  
__**  
Ai ni te furete  
Soko ni te, fureau  
Ai ni...te furete  
**__selamat tinggal Wave untuk mencintai  
__Ada tangan kami akan menyentuh  
S__elamat tinggal Wave ... untuk cinta__**  
Zutto  
Ai ni te furete...**_

_Selama-lamanya  
__Selamat tinggal Wave untuk mencintai ...  
_–Chapter 6 end-

~OMAKE ~

_**Zutto  
Ai ni te fure-**_

Drrt…Drrttt…

_**Ka…em…Ka..em…Fu…mu…Fu…mu… YEAH! YEAH!**_

_**Ho…wa…Ho…wa..Ki…do…Ki…do…. YEAH! YEAH! **_

_**Tamago wa nani ino? YEAH! YEAH! YEAH!**_

"Huh? L-lagu apa ini?" tanyaku kaget. Lagu 'Ai Ni Te Furete' menjadi 'Mina no Tamago'?

"Ah, maaf, itu nada dering handphoneku," ujar Jumonji sambil melihat e-mail yang masuk.

"Dasar perusak suasana!" bentakku sambil menggembungkan pipiku.

"_I'am sorry…. I'am sorry…, hehehe_" Jumonji tertawa kecil.

-END-

Huahh! Adoh-eh, panjang XD

Maaf, habis keasikan nulis sih…

Oh, ya, Chap 5 dan 6 digabung updetnya, soalnya takut kelamaan!

Yang mau review, silakan.

Dan…., balasannya lewat PM ajah, ya!

.Review? Monggo! X9


	7. The New Student With Suspicion

Ohayou minna! Salma kembali!

Hajimemashite! Watashiwa Salmahimahi desu!

Balasan ripyu(Maaf, ndak jadi lewat PM dehXD-plak):

**SatanSpawn**: Kakaknya? Liat aja di chapter ini, yah…

**hamazaki youichi**: Yep! Mari kita lestarikan pair JumonChika! Lanjutkan!-SBY mode:on-

**00 Ayuzawa Gabriele Takumi 00**: Iya, iya! Saya akan menjomblokan Chika dan Jumonji!

Jumonji: Ha?

Chika: Hah?

JumonChika:HAAHHH?

Salma:*Yankee yang kompak*-ditabok JumonChika.-

**undine ya-ha**: Aih, jangan. Nanti pacar kak Andin marah..-digilas kak Andin-. Buat saia aja! Saia masih jomblo, loh!*promosi*

**Momoko and Rukina**: Ohh…, saya maafkan, kok. Lagipula, belajar lebih baik daripada liat fic abal kayak beginian. Hehehe.., Err..berhubung ini adalah FanFiction, jadi…semuanya ada di khayalan saia. Nyehehe, maaf kalo penjelasannya rada bingung -,-"

Kurita and Two Strowberry

Rated T

Genre:Romance/Friendship

Eyeshield 21 by Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata

Summary: Sekuel of Tiramisu

Warning:**Typo,** OC, **OOC memuncak**, pemfitnahan author terhadap para pemain, tidak berkesan alur kecepatan dan sebagainya.

Backsong: A Day Dreaming(Back On) terjemahan Indonesia.

Chapter 7: The New Student With Suspicion

-XXX-

Chika POV

Aku menangis tersedu-sedu, dia telah hilang. Yeah, dia adalah cinta pertamaku. Dia menolaknya. Dia tak ingin berpacaran denganku. Tapi dia ingin hubungan kita hanya sebagai teman. Teman, bukan sebagai pacar.

Daun Sakura, daun yang amat indah. Daun itu berwarna merah muda. Merah muda, melambangkan rasa cinta.

Tapi, daun sakura sangat beda dengan hatiku yang sekarang.

Hatiku seakan tersayat pisau tajam.

Tidak, bahkan lebih dari itu. Lebih tajam dari itu!

Daun Sakura, daun Sakura itu berguguran tiada henti. Seperti air mataku.

Dan juga seperti kenanganku bersama Sena, rasa cintaku kepada Sena.

Wahai bunga Sakura, gugurlah! Gugurlah bersama 1000 rasa cintaku kepada Sena dan 1000 kenanganku bersama Sena!

_**Puk**_

Tangan ini hangat. Tangan ini membuatku lebih baik. Tangan ini juga besar.

Tangan ini melingkar di pundakku. Tangan ini menyentuh air mataku yang bertetesan.

Tangan ini...tangan Jumonji Kazuki.

"Jangan nangis. Masih ada cowok yang lebih baik daripada Sena." tutur Jumonji sembari menghapus air mataku dengan selembar tisu putih.

"A-aku tahu!" sentakku. Aku nggak pengen dicap cengeng.

"Basuh mukamu dengan air. Dan cepat kembali ke kelas." ujar Jumonji.

"I-iya...hh..." desahku pelan. Aku menaikkan kepalaku. Menatap langit biru, menatap ke awan awan yang membentuk seperti kapas. Aku ingin berkata...

"_Selamat tinggal... Selamat tinggal, cinta!"_

_**[End of Chika POV]**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**[At 2-1 class, 10.45]**_

_**[Mamori POV]**_

Bel sudah berdentang kembali. Saatnya para siswa yang tadinya berceloteh panjang dengan temannya duduk kembali ke tempat duduk masing masing.

Kelas 2-1, dengan wali kelas yang akrab dipanggil 'Pak Onita'_(Ngarang part 3). _Pak Onita membuka koridor kelas 2-1. Anak anak terdiam. Hanya suara ketikan dari Hiruma Youchi saja yang terdengar.

"Ehm," pak Onita berdehem, "Sepertinya, sekolah kita tercinta, SMU Deimon sedang panen murid baru." ucap pak Onita. Para murid yang tadinya diam langsung melakukan ritual, berkata 'Oh' berjamaah. Dan juga cengegesan, ini sekolah apa sawah, sih? Kok pada panen?

"Hebat! Kelas kita mendapatkan 2 murid baru! Yey!" seru Kurita yang lekas sembuh dari penyakitnya.

"Seperti apa, ya, orangnya?" gumamku sambil memandang ke koridor.

"..." Hiruma hanya diam saja.

"Berharap saja dia baik hati!" kata Yukimitsu mewakili omongan Hiruma.

"Engg...menurutku, murid pindahan itu pasti laki laki! Ya, 'kan, Musashi?" ucap Chiyo seraya melirik Mushasi.

"Hn..." itulah jawaban singkat dari Mushasi.

"Diam! Ehm, untuk murid baru, silahkan masuk." pak Onita menjulurkan tangannya. Anak baru itu lalu muncul.

Bertubuh jangkung. Matanya merah darah. Matanya terlihat seperti mata Harimau, terlihat ganas. Melihat matanya saja sudah membuatku terserap. Rambutnya sedikit berantakan. Bewarna orange. Punggung tegap. Tatapan dingin sedingin kristal es yang turun dari angkasa.

Yap, dialah murid baru yang kulihat.

Wait!

Dia blasteran, ya?

"Tenshikawa, perkenalkan dirimu!" suruh pak Onita. Sang murid baru mengangguk dan membuka mulutnya.

"Saya Rei Tenshikawa. Saya pindah dari Osaka. Dan, saya juga merupakan blasteran Amerika-Jepang. Mohon bantuannya." orang yang dipanggil 'Tenshikawa' itu langsung menunduk. Ternyata benar, dia seorang blasteran yang sama denganku.

"Silakan duduk disebelah Nomuyama." ujar pak Onita. Tenshikawa lalu berjalan menuju ke tempat duduk sebelah Chiyo. Tiba tiba...

_**Brak!**_

Hn?

Suara apa itu?

Daripada rasa curiga menghantui diriku, aku langsung berbalik arah. Arah dimana suara itu berasal.

Ehh...?

Chiyo?

"K-kau, Ringgo, 'kan? Ringgo Akari, 'kan?" pertanyaan demi pertanyaan terus diberikan kepada Tenshikawa. Tenshikawa lalu duduk di tempat. Lambat laun, dia memandangi Chiyo. Biru laut bertemu dengan merah darah. Tatapan salju melasawan tatapan api semangat yang berkobar.

"Maaf, saya Rei Tenshikawa. Bukan Ringgo Akari. Salam kenal," Tenshikawa tersenyum simpul dihadapan Chiyo. Chiyo tak percaya, jawaban yang kurang memuaskan dari Tenshikawa.

"Tapi...tapi...kamu..." pinta Chiyo lirih, "Kamu sangat mirip dengannya. Dengan Ringgo!" sentak Chiyo.

"Eerr, Chiyo, tenanglah sebentar. Sekarang masih waktu pelajaran! Nanti saja ketika istirahat!" aku menenangkan Chiyo. Akhirnya Chiyo kembali tenang.

Eh..? Mirip katanya?

**.**

**.**

_**[Bel istirahat kedua, 12.15]**_

Bel istirahat kedua kembali berdentang. Tanpa disuruh, para murid sudah berhamburan keluar.

Oh, ya. Tadi aku disuruh _sensei_ buat mengantarkan Tenshikawa keliling komplek SMU Deimon.

Nah, untung saja Tenshikawa belum keluar kelas.

"Tenshikawa! Mari kuantar!" seruku. Tenshikawa tersenyum. Tiba tiba, Chiyo menghampiriku.

"A-ano, Mamori, bolehkah aku ikut denganmu? Apa tidak mengganggu?" ucap Chiyo. Dia berharap mengantar Tenshikawa. Karena aku merasa kasihan, kepalaku pun mengangguk. Ucapan terimakasih terlontar di mulut kecil Chiyo. Aku tersenyum.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**[Pk. 12.45]**_

"Nah, kau sudah mulai hapal, 'kan?" tanyaku seusai berkeliling sekolah. Sekarang aku berada di koridor pintu kelas 2-1. Disebelahku juga ada Chiyo yang dari tadi terus-terusan memandang Tenshikawa.

"Iya." Jawab Tenshikawa singkat.

"Mamori, apakah kau bisa menyingkir sebentar? Ada yang ingin kubicarakan dengan Tenshikawa," suruh Chiyo dengan nada memohon. Sepertinya ini masalah yang penting, jadi kuiyakan saja. Lalu aku menyingkir. Tak jauh dari hadapan Chiyo dan Tenshikawa. Lalu, mereka mulai berbicara.

_**[End of Mamori POV]**_

_**[Chiyo POV]**_

Mamori mengiyakan permohonanku. Aku harus berterimakasih banyak dengan Mamori.

Aku ingin bicara dengan orang yang mirip dengan Ringgo, Tenshikawa. Aku menatap merahnya mata Tenshikawa. Oh, tidak. Mata ini...sangat mirip dengannya.

"Nomuyama Ichiyo," ucap Tenshikawa singkat. Aku menoleh, "Daripada duduk diam di kelas, lebih baik kita ke tempat yang menyenangkan bukan? Ayo ikut aku." Tenshikawa meraih tanganku. Aku tertarik genggamannya. Mamori yang tadinya sembunyi langsung mengikuti langkahku._-Hayoo... Yang pikirannya mesum. Yang pikirannya mesum, ini bukan rated M, lho.-_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**[Atap gedung sekolah, 12.45]**_

Tenshikawa mengajakku ke suatu tempat yang paling tinggi di sekolah. Atap gedung sekolah. Tenshikawa menghentikan langkahnya. Aku pun terhenti dan Mamori secepatnya bersembunyi.

"A-ada apa, Ringgo-eh! Te-Tenshikawa?" ucapku gelagapan karena telah menyelipkan nama Ringgo.

"Ringgo? Siapa itu?" tanya Tenshikawa bingung, "Tolong ceritakan aku." Tenshikawa memohon. Oke, mulutku, berbiralah.

"Ringgo itu, temanku. Teman SMPku. Dia, dia sudah meninggal. Dia meninggal sekitar 3 tahun yang lalu karena tertabrak mobil, dia mengalami tabrak lari. Lalu dia dimakamkan di Tokyo," ujarku, "Maaf karena dari tadi aku selalu berkata bahwa—"

Ucapanku terpotong. Aku melihat Tenshikawa. Dia sedang duduk di tempat yang paling pojok. Dia mengambil posisi yang sama jika seseorang ingin bunuh diri. Kakinya saja tak menanjakkan tanah, melainkan hanya semilir angin yang lewat.

"Ten-Tenshikawa?" ucapku gelagapan, "Ngapain kau disitu?" tanyaku lagi.

"Disini sangat menyenangkan. Kau tahu kenapa?" tanyanya, aku menggeleng, "Karena kita...dekat dengan surga"

* * *

_Misalnya, jika kau di sisiku…  
__Dan tentang runtuh lebih dari sesuatu  
__Aku mungkin diam-diam menawarkan tanganku  
__Tanpa kata  
__Aku ingin selalu menatap keajaiban yang terjadi di bawah langit ini

* * *

_

_**Brush**_

Angin bertiup kencang. Daun daun pohon gugur. Rambut _orange_nya tersayup angin yang berhasil menggugurkan dedaunan. Aku memegang seragam Tenshikawa. Aku berusaha mencegatnya.

* * *

_Sinar matahari menerobos kisi jendela_

_Titik fokus masih terlihat jelas  
__Aku tidak ingin bangun, karena aku ingin mimpi sedikit lebih lama _

_Meskipun aku benar-benar mencintai saat ini.  
__Engkau tampaknya menjadi putri duyung tidur, sampai ke ujung jarimu  
__Tetap denganku, aku ingin tersenyum cerah dan hanya tinggal di sisi Anda ...

* * *

_

"Jangan! Jangan lakukan ini, Tenshika—"

_**Bret!**_

...

Eh..?

Kerah baju Tenshikawa terbuka.

Mataku terbelalak bulat. Aku melihat suatu 'luka' di dada Tenshikawa. Luka—

"Luka jahitan?" pintaku lirih. Tenshikawa menutup kembali kerah bajunya yang terbuka.

"Kaget?" ucap Tenshikawa, "Nyawaku sudah pendek. Luka ini terbentuk saat aku berada di SMP kelas 2. Aku digencet oleh teman sekelasku. Jadi, kalau waktu kita sudah pendek, untuk apa kita berlama lama di dunia yang membosankan ini? Dan dunia ini tak ada yang special, hanya sebuah derita dan keputus asaan yang diberikan...sungguh tak menyenangkan." sambungnya.

* * *

_Meskipun aku tidak dapat berkata apa-apa  
__Tapi kata-kata basi sekarang.  
__Semuanya hanya karena menyelubungi hatiku  
__Masa depan macam apa yang dapat saya lihat dalam waktu yang mengalir?  
__Kami akan selalu disisimu.  
__Percayalah pada hari esok digambar dengan harapan

* * *

_

Aku menatap lurus seorang laki jangkung. Padahal aku baru kenal, tetapi, rasanya sungguh sangat akrab berada di sisinya...

Dia mirip dengan Ringgo.

Aku tahu...dia bukan Ringgo. Dia hanyalah orang yang mirip dengan Ringgo.

Mata merah darahnya, mengingatkanku akan darah yang di keluarkan dari tubuhnya perkara bertabrakan dengan mobil.

"Ringgo adalah salah satu orang yang paling berharga dalam hidupku. Dia yang mengajariku akan kebahagiaan hidup, begitu juga dengan American Football. Dia yang pertama mengajariku American Football. Dia yang pertama bermain denganku. Dia yang pertama merebut hatiku. Dan dia yang telah mengajakriku makna kehidupan," tuturku. Butir butir air mata bergelinang. Namun, aku hapus kembali dengan tanganku.

* * *

_Ketika engkau tercakup dalam kegelapan  
__Aku akan menjadi cahayamu dan aku tidak takut  
__Banyak waktu berlalu, aku berharap kami bisa tetap seperti ini, aku bermimpi masa depan  
__Jika saya mencucurkan air mata, tapi dari tertawaan yang begitu keras, sehingga bersama-sama kita akan membuat warna hidup  
__Kata-kata sederhana untukmu: Saya ingin bersama kamu ...  
__Aku ingin selamanya merangkul kebaikan yang begitu lembut itu meluap

* * *

_

"Lalu, aku bukanlah yang pertama. Aku hanyalah yang terakhir. Kehidupan ini membenciku, dan kehidupan ini mengurutkanku di urutan terakhir." pinta Tenshikawa yang tak peduli kata-kata yang barusan kuucapkan.

"Tapi...jika tak ada kehidupan, maka kita tidak akan bertemu seperti ini, 'kan?" timpalku balik, "Lihatlah langit biru itu. Sungguh indah bukan? Langit itu adalah hiasan kehidupan seorang manusia. Dan, amatilah ke bawah. Amatilah ke seluruh pelosok kota. Selama kita hidup, kita bisa makan-makanan enak. Bercanda dengan teman-teman sebaya. Kita juga akan senang jika ramalan bintang kita tepat. Biarpun umur kita sudah 1 detik lagi, cobalah untuk tetap optimis. Dengan begitu, kehidupan akan tersenyum kepada kita dan berkata, 'Terimakasih telah mencoba kehidupan.' Dan lainnya. Aku percaya itu..."

* * *

_Meskipun aku tidak dapat berkata apa-apa  
__Tapi kata-kata basi sekarang  
__Semuanya hanya karena menyelubungi hatiku  
__Karena aku ingin tetap melindunginya selamanya, di dalam dadaku  
__Bagaimana saya bisa bertemu dengan Anda? __Di bawah langit yang luas ini

* * *

_

Aku tersenyum kepada pemuda jangkung itu.

Tak sepertinya aku berbicara seperti ini. Dan aku tak punya hak untuk menceramahi dia.

Tapi, aku merasa harus berbicara seperti itu. Aku tak pernah berpikir untuk berbicara begitu.

Mungkin, kehidupanlah yang menyuruhku melontarkan kata-kata ini, untuk satu hari esok yang digambarkan oleh dunia.

* * *

_Misalnya, jika kau di sisiku  
__Dan tentang runtuh lebih dari sesuatu  
__

* * *

  
_

"Kata-kata yang bagus, Ichiyo Nomuyama. Untuk kali ini, aku tidak akan bunuh diri. Yah...karena kau terus-terusan memuji kehidupan," ujar Tenshikawa. Lalu dia bangkit dan segera pergi meninggalkanku.

"Tu-tunggu! Bukan madsudku untuk memuji! Ini kenyataan!" timpalku tak terima. Tenshikawa lalu memutarkan kepalanya.

"Aku tahu. Hidup memang menyenangkan bagimu, tetapi untukku...butuh waktu yang sangat lama untuk merasakan apa yang kau rasakan." ucap Tenshikawa dengan nada datar.

Aku sedikit bersyukur, karena Tenshikawa tidak jadi bunuh diri. Aku bernafas lega. Tak bisa berdiam diri saja, aku sudah terlambat masuk kelas.

Hee? Terlambat masuk kelas?

HYAA! AKU BISA DIMARAHI ONITA SENSEI!

* * *

_Aku mungkin diam-diam menawarkan tanganku  
__Tanpa kata

* * *

_

**.**

_**[Kurita POV]**_

_**Brak!**_

"Maaf! Aku terlambat!"

Aku dan teman-temanku sedang duduk manis di bangku masing-masing. Pak guru juga sedang sibuk memperhatikan tulisan rumit di buku Geografi.

Tapi, semua konsentrasi yang sudah dibuat oleh para murid hancur dikarenakan Ichiyo Nomuyama mendobrak pintu dan berkata bahwa dia terlambat. Dan disambung keterlambatan Mamori Anezaki.

Mereka berdua lalu dipersilakan masuk. Anezaki dan Chiyo bernafas lega dengan nafas yang terenggah enggah. Sewaktu mereka berdua duduk, aku bertanya kepada mereka, "Hei, kenapa terlambat?"

"Engg...itu... Aku membantu Mamori mengantarkan Tenshikawa berkeliling sekolah, kok! Iya, 'kan, Mamori?" Chiyo mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Dan, Anezai hanya berdehem dan mengangguk.

"Cuma itu saja?" tanyaku meyakinkan.

"I-iya! Beneran, kok! Sudahlah, kita mulai belajar saja, yuk!" jawab Anezaki gelagapan. Aku tahu, pasti ada udang di balik batu. Tapi, ya sudahlah, toh mereka tak mau menjawab.

Lalu, pelajaran pak Onita disambung kembali.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**[Pulang sekolah, 15.18]**_

"Huwaa! Akhirnya kita kembali latihan Amefuto, yah!" seruku kegirangan. Sena, Jumonji, Kuroki, Togano dan yang lainnya hanya mengangguk. Lalu, aku membuka pintu koridor Deimon Devil Bats.

_**Grek!**_

"HIRU—"

"Ah, kalian sudah kembali, ya?"

Hueeeh?

D-dia...? Murid baru di kelas 2-1 yang jangkung itu?

"HAHH?" semua anggota mengangga lebar. Sebagian ada yang kaget. Seperti Anezaki dan Chiyo.

"Te-Tenshikawaa?" Anezaki tak percaya akan kemunculan Tenshikawa.

"Iya, Anezaki." jawab Tenshikawa dengan senyuman.

"Ke-kenapa kau disini?" gantian Chiyo yang menanyakan.

Lalu, pria setan berambut spike pirang dengan telinga elf muncul membawa shotgun kesayangannya.

"Dia temanku." ujar Hiruma dengan nada santainya yang tak pernah hilang. Padahal di sekeliling sudah kaget semua.

"Te-teman? Teman apa? Teman kelasmu?" tanya Anezaki makin tak percaya.

"Cerewet, dia temanku saat SD. Dia juga pernah bermain poker sepertiku. Dan, dia berkunjung ke sini hanya untuk melihat latihan kita dan menemuiku, itu saja keperluan rambut jerami sialan ini." jelas Hiruma.

"Hiii? Be-berarti ada dua setan?" pekik Sena ketakutan. Monta, Suzuna, Jumonji dan yang lainnya segera membungkam mulut Sena.

"Teman SD? Apa benar, Hiruma?" tanya Chiyo.

"Iya, iya! Daripada itu, CEPAT KALIAN SEMUA LATIHAN! JANGAN CUMA CELOTEH SANA-SINI! YA-HA!" Hiruma menembakkan peluru ke segala arah. Alhasil, seluruh pemain termasuk aku lari terbirit birit ketakutan karena Hiruma.

"Yaaa! Minna! Ayo kita latihan!"

"Yosh!"

**.**

_**[Normal POV]**_

"Ke ke ke, dasar idiot." ketus Hiruma memandangi anggotanya lari terbirit-birit.

"Khu ku ku, ternyata sikapmu tak berubah, Youichi?" ucap Tenshikawa menyeringai lebar. Hiruma juga ikut menyeringai lebar.

"Keh, kau sendiri. Menipu banyak orang dengan senyum anehmu itu. Selalu bersikap sok dan tahan banting. Padahal, kau sudah tiada di dunia ini, 'kan?" lanjut Hiruma dengan kata-kata pedasnya.

"Hei, Youichi. Jangan berkata sembarang. Kita teman, 'kan?"

"Ke ke ke, kau masih menganggapku teman? Sungguh bijaksana, rambut jerami sialan."

"Tentu saja, karena orang yang bernama **Ichiyo Nomuyama **yang memaksaku merasakan kehidupan membosankan ini."

Kedua orang itu hanya melempar ucapan mereka dengan seringai lebar menyeramkan milik mereka berdua.

-Chapter 7 end-

…

Eh? Chapternya udah bad ending apa belom, yah?-plak-

Hwaa! Maafkan saia karena updet telat! Saia ada UTS, tapi udah selesai! Dan chapter ini kulanjutin sampai jam 5, keburu jam 6(soalnya kalo jam 6 nggak boleh buka sih! Nyehehe)

Maaf, ceritanya jadi abal begini..*readers tepuk tangan*

Engg…saya mau berkata, SELAMAT UNTUK SPENSIX YANG MENANG DI OPENING TOUR DBL, YAH! Dan, untuk Rholaz, berusaha terus menjadi yang terbaik. Jangan sampai kalah di tahun depan :)

Dan..*SFX: Teng…tengg* jangan lupa dukung Galas supaya menang DBL yaw! Nantikan tanggal 6, Ya-Ha!*ketawa laknat*

Sebelum saya melakukan kegiatan HIATUS, bolehkah saya meminta review yang sangat berguna untuk kelanjutan fic ini? Bolehh?*mata berbinar-binar*

Review


	8. Crazy Date

Kurita and Two Strowberry

Rated T

Genre: Romance/Friendship

Eyeshield 21 by Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata

Summary: Sekuel of Tiramisu

Warning: **Typo,** OC, **OOC memuncak**, pemfitnahan author terhadap para pemain, alur kecepatan, kata-kata gaul-gituloh, humor garing dan sebagainya.

Backsong: I Need A Miracle(Cascada), Blue Moon(Nana Mizuki), Hari Bersamanya(Sheila On 7), etc.

Chapter 8: Crazy Date

Kurita POV

"SET! HUT! HUT!"

Teriakan dari kapten Deimon Devil Bats sekaligus commander from hell bergema. Membuat kesebelas anggota Deimon Devil Bats bergerak sesuai jalur. Aku melempar bola lonjong bewarna coklat tua itu kulempar ke Hiruma lewat bolongan di bawah. Tap! Hiruma menangkapnya. Lalu dia mengopernya ke Sena, Sena berlari dengan kecepatan tanpa batasnya. Brak! Aku mendorong kekuatanku untuk menghancurkan line yang menghadang didepanku.

Brak!

Ckitt!

"TOUCH DOWN! YA-HA!" lagi-lagi suara pria berkuping elf-nya memaksakan suara untuk keluar. Sena berhenti tepat di rerumputan hijau. Disebut juga goal line.

"Yaaa! Kawai, sugoi, Eyeshield 21!" dengan antusias, Suzuna—sang cheerleader yang tak pernah lelah menyemangati lompat dengan pom-pom merahnya.

"Bagus, Sena-kun!" lanjut manager yang slalu setia menemani Hiruma, Mamori Anezaki yang akrab dipanggil 'Mamori'

Sementara yang dipuji-puji hanya menggaruk kepalanya tanpa adanya kuman yang membuat Sena tergelitik.

"Yaaa! Ayo kita istirahat dan makan manisan lemon special!" teriakku girang. Semuanya hanya menyauti dengan semangat.

"Eh, Jumonji mana?" tanya Chiyo.

"Entahlah? Sejak tadi aku tak melihatnya…" jawabku.

"Tch, berandalan sialan itu berani bolos latihan, ya?" gerutu Hiruma marah sambil mengambil AK-47nya.

Srek. Mamori mengambil alat ampuh menghadapi Hiruma. Kami berdua geleng-geleng kepala.

"Eee… Aku akan mencarinya!" sahut Chika tiba-tiba.

"Oo… Baiklah kalau itu maumu." jawabku singkat.

Drap! Chika lalu lari. Sementara rambut Suzuna lagi-lagi membentuk antena. Sambil nyengir-nyengir nggak jelas.

**Chika POV**

Drap! Drap! Drap!

"Hosh..hoshh..hah.." aku memegangi dadaku yang terasa sesak akibat kelamaan berlari. Aku mengelap keringat yang berada di dahi. Aku berada di depan kelasku, 1-1.

"Hah… Si idiot itu dimana, sih—" ucapanku terpotong sewaktu melihat manusia berambut orange dan tanda X di pipinya—orang yang kucari-cari sedang duduk di bangku paling pojok belakang. Terdengar lantunan lagu dari mulutnya.

Aku hanya berusaha untuk bersembunyi secara diam-diam dan konsen mendengarkan lantunan lagu yang dia persembahkan. Tak ada siapapun disana, hanya terlihat sosok Kazuki Jumonji saja yang ada. Sedang bernyanyi.

"Miageru Blue Moon, kimi wo omo toki? Watashi no jikannda mata no… Kagayaki nuu geru, watashi no mieta.. Kanawai Blue Moon, kimi wo omotoki…?" lagunya indah. Ini adalah lagu yang seharusnya dimainkan oleh seorang cewek. Lihat saja, penyanyinya juga cewek.

Tapi kenapa dia bisa menyanyikannya tanpa beban dan sangat indah didengar?

Bruak!

"Sekarang kau boleh keluar, Ichika Nomuyama." tukas Jumonji seraya melihat ke arahku.

"Hee…?" aku serentak kaget karena Jumonji mengerti keberadaanku, "Go-gomen! Tadi aku mencarimu karena kau bolos latihan dan ternyata…kau disini sambil nyanyi…." Kusembunyikan semburat rona merah di pipiku, "Tch!" umpatku.

"Kenapa wajahmu merah? Terpesona, ya?" goda Jumonji.

"E-enak saja! Bukan, bodoh! Aku cuma kaget…suaramu saat bernyanyi mirip…perempuan…" jawabku, 'Apa Jumonji lawannya Hudson sama Jessica, ya?' innerku mulai mengada-ada.

"Hmm…" dia hanya berdehem.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau bernyanyi? Bukankah harusnya sekarang latihan?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Hanya menghilangkan stress dan mengingat masa lalu…" jawabnya. Dia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Mengingat masa lalu?" pintaku.

"Sudahlah, tak perlu kau ingat. Ayo, kita ke ruang klub." ujarnya sambil berdiri dan mengambil tasnya.

Aku hanya mengangguk pelan. Lalu kami berdua berjalan. Dengan jarak yang sangat lebar tentunya, untuk berjaga-jaga supaya mata nakal tak berkata bahwa aku dan Jumonji—pacaran.

_._

_._

_._

_[Deimon Devil Bats Clubhouse, 16.50]_

.

.

.

Brak!

"YAAA! Chikacchi sama Monji berduaan! Yaaa!" Suzuna lagi-lagi teriak girang melihat pemandang yang salah paham. Kami berdua hanya menghela nafas dan berguman, 'Hah..?'

"Berandalan dengan berandalan…sangat cocok… Khi khi khi…" goda 2 saudara—atau teman dekat Jumonji, Toganou dan Kuroki.

Aku berdecak kesal, "Apaan, sih? Dikit-dikit pacaran, dikit-dikit cinta, nggak jaman banget.." gerutuku.

"Tau, nih. Apa mau kujodohkan sama Monta, hah?" lanjut Jumonji yang sama kesalnya.

Monta memasang wajah kaget yang sangat khas miliknya(dengan keluarnya bulu-bulu coklat tua seperti monyet), "MUKYAA?" teriak Monta protes.

"Ayo, ayo… Siapa yang suka manisan lemon…?" kata kak Mamori dengan senyuman malaikat yang mengembang begitu lebar. Monta yang tadinya marah langsung matanya menjadi 'love-love'

"Aku mau, Mamoriku sayanggg…" ucap Monta sambil memonyongkan bibirnya. Aku dan Jumonji lalu meletakkan tas.

Trak!

"Enggg..!" aku merenggangkan tubuhku. Sementara itu, Jumonji menepuk pundakku.

Puk!

"Oi, Chika."

"Apa?"

"Besok Sabtu kau harus datang ke rumahku."

"Hee…? Kenapa?"

"Aku ingin kau ikut denganku untuk menyervis handphoneku yang rusak."

"Lalu…apa hubungannya denganku?"

"Ngilangin stress. Ingat, kau harus ikut. Ini hukuman karena kau telah mendengarkan nyanyianku tanpa seizinku!"

Jder!

"Jumon—akh…" Jumonji lalu pergi entah kemana. Bukan ke kerumunan orang-orang yang asyik berebut manisan lemon ala Mamori.

'Kemana perginya dia? Ukh! Sudahlah…lagipula…kenapa harus aku?' batinku tak percaya, 'Ih! Nggak romantic banget! Masa jalan sama cewek cantik kayak aku cuma untuk nyervis handphone? Nggak banget! Huh!' gerutuku yang ke-GR-an dikit.

Sementara kulihat Suzuna nyengar-nyengir nggak jelas dengan antena rambut yang membuat aku gemas untuk MEMOTONGNYA.

'Shi..shi…shi… Ada makcomblang yang harus membantu, nih..'

-Keesokan harinya.-

Syurr.. Aku bisa mendengar cucuran air kopi yang baru diseduh ibuku kepada ayahku. Aku terbangun di pagi yang cerah. Kuusap-usapkan mataku yang tadinya tertidur.

"Ukh…mandi…" gumamku. Lalu tanpa banyak basa-basi, aku segera pergi ke kamar mandi.

.

**.**

**.**

**Normal POV**

Srrk…srkk…srkk…

"Suzuna… Kalau mau sembunyi jangan disini, dong!" protes Monta.

"Diam, Monmon! Cuma disini tempat yang nggak bakal diketahui Chikacchi sama Monji!" Suzuna menjulurkan lidahnya. Monta mengembungkan mulutnya.

Di sebuah semak-semak dekat rumah Jumonji, terdapat anggota Deimon Devil Bats sedang bersembunyi di semak-semak(Tentu saja pengecualian untuk Hiruma). Sementara pemiilk rumah tak menyadarinya akrena masih ke-asyikan memainkan handphonenya.(handphone rusak kok dimanin?)

"Duh… Hiruma-kun mana, sih?" gumam Mamori cemas.

"Ya sudah, Mamo-nee cari You-nii aja! Kami nggak bakal ganggu, kok!" ucap Suzuna sambil nyengar-nyengir gaje.

"Pa-an, sih? Jaman udah maju. Tinggal ditelepon aja, kok, repot…" ketus Mamori sambil menyembunyikan semburat merah.

"Sudahlah. Tak usah ditelepon. Lagipula, aku dia sudah datang disini…" kata Musashi dengan bijaknya*?*.

"Sudah datang…?" pinta Mamori.

Musashi hanya mengangguk. Sementara Kurita dapat mencerna kata-kata Musashi.

"Hyaa! Chika sudah besar! Aku baru tau…hiks…" ucap Chiyo nangis haru. Sementara Mamori hanya bisa menenangkannya.

"Cinta."

"Kazuki."

"Hai! Maaf aku terlambat!" seru Ishimaru memakai jaket hitam dan kaus polos biru.

"Ah, ohayou, Ishi-kun!" sahut balik Suzuna dengan senyuman. Yang lainnya hanya tersenyum.

'Wah, tumben aku diperhatikan…,' batin Ishimaru senang, "Yahh… Aku kesiangan bangun karena terlambat tidur. Aku tadi malam mengantarkan surat-surat sampai jam 11 malam…" sambung Ishimaru.

"Hei! Lihat! Monji sudah keluar!"

Suzuna memakai teropong dan melihat sosok Kazuki Jumonji yang sedang berjalan ke luar rumah. Yang lain tak mau ketinggalan, lalu menoleh ke arah Kazuki Jumonji.

Sedangkan seseorang…

'Fuh… Dunia belum kiamat…hiks..'

**.**

**Chika POV**

"Jumonji!" aku melambai-lambaikan tanganku setelah melihat sosok Jumonji yang berada di depanku.

"Yo," Jumonji menyahutnya.

"Sudah bawa Hape bekas-nya, 'kan?" tanyaku. Jumonji mengangguk. Lalu mengeluarkan handphone yang nauzubilla…bututnya…

#Sementara di tempat lain#

"HYAA! MONJI DAN CHIIKACHII SAHUT-SAHUTAN!" teriak Suzuna antusias.

"Aduh… Suzuna-chan… Kalo liat cewek sama cowok sahut-sahutan aja udah sampe teriak gaje, gimana nanti mau gandeng tangan?" gerutu Mamori. Suzuna lalu nyengir.

"Hehehe…."

"Ampyun… Itu hapenya Kazuki…?" ucap Kuroki tak percaya akan handphone rusak, butut, tua dan nggak jaman alias jadul.

"Gila… Jumonji mau nyervis hape butut…?" lanjut Togano makin tak percaya.

#IN=JK#

"AUCH!"

"Ada apa, Jumonji?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Ukh… Lidahku tergigit saat makan permen karet ini…" rintih Jumonji kesakitan. Lalu menjulurkan lidahnya dan memperlihatkan bekas gigitannya.

'Pasti ada yang membicarakanmu…' pikirku seraya melirik Jumonji yang masih menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Ngapain lihat-lihat?" tanya Jumonji.

Sementara aku—kaget.

"Nggak apa-apa, kok…" jawabku biasa.

"Oh…"

TAP…

TAP…

TAP…

Kami berdua hanya berjalan terus. Tak saling pandang, tak saling bicara. Sementara aku hanya diam seraya menatap tanah. Menatap jalan…bukan Jumonji. Entah kenapa…aku ingin bicara.

Jarakku dengan jaraknya hanya sekiran 10 cm. Tangan ini gatal untuk menyentuh, memegang tangan seorang Kazuki Jumonji.

Tapi…itu adalah perbuatan PALING memalukan di dunia ini bagi seorang Ichika Nomuyama. Yankee perempuan narsis yang suka cerewet sana-sini.

TAP…

"Kita sudah sampai…," ujar Jumonji sambil menunjuk ke suatu kios penyervisan handphone. Aku mengangguk. Kami berdua masuk dalam kios itu. Terlihatlah…seorang kakek-kakek rapuh dengan kacamata kunonya. Yah, kalian bisa bayangkan penyihir yang menjabat sebagai guru seperti di novel Harry Potter.

"Konichiwa, Oji sensei…," Jumonji membungkukkan kepalanya. Lalu duduk di bangku yang sudah kelihatan sangat tua.

"Ohh… Nak Kazu! Lama tak berjumpa… Sudah 5 tahun kau tidak mampir…" jawab kakek-kakek yang akrab dipanggil 'Oji' dengan ramah.

"Iya, nih. Aku banyak kerjaan klub. Hahaha… Keriputmu makin tua saja, sensei… Hahaha…," gurau Jumonji tertawa kecil. Oji san juga ikut tertawa.

"Bisa saja kau, Kazu…," Oji san memukul siku Jumonji, "Ngomong-ngomong… Dia siapa? Pacar nak Kazu? Wah, nak Kazu sudah tumbuh menjadi pria dewasa…" Oji san tersenyum seraya menunjuk ke arahku. Sementara, rona merah mulai menghiasi pipiku.

"ENAK SAJA!" teriakku kompak dengan Jumonji. Oji san malah tepuk tangan…

"Hwahahaha! Kompak! Kalian cocok sekali jika dijadikan pasangan! Hwawawawa!" Oji san kali ini malah ketawa nggak karuan, sambil guling-guling nggak jelas*?*.

"Ukh…" desahku malu.

"Hmm… Ngomong-ngomong, siapa namamu, nak?" tanya Oji san.

"Aku… Ichika Nomuyama. Teman satu kelas Jumonji…," jawabku.

"Benar… Hanya sebatas teman…?"

"BENAR, KOK!"

Terjadilah kegaduhan di kios bernama "KIOS OJI". Dengan slogannya 10 M-nya, "Menerima, menjual, membeli, membakar, menghancurkan, menggilas, membunuh, memasak, merusak dan menelan.."*apaan nih?*

"Oh, ya. Tolong perbaiki handphone lama ini…" ucap Jumonji sambil menyodorkan handphonenya yang rusak.

Handphone…tua?

"Oke, ditunggu atau ditinggal?"

"Tinggal saja… Bye, Oji sensei! Aku pulang dulu!" pamit Jumonji.

"OKE! Nanti akan kukabari jika handphonemu sudah kembali pulih!" jawab Oji san.

Lalu kami berdua keluar dari kios itu.

"Jadi… Habis ini mau ngapain?" tanyaku kepada Jumonji.

"Menurutmu?" tanya Jumonji balik.

"Aku ingin—"

KRIUKK….

"—makan…."

…..

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

Kami berdua teriak histeris, tawa-tawa itu tak dapat dihentikan lagi.

"Kamu…lapar, hah? Hahahaha!" seru Jumonji.

"Hehehehe… Makan, yuk? Mau, 'kan?" tawarku.

"Tentu saja!" Jumonji langsung oke-oke saja. Tapi, tiba-tiba…

GREP!

"E-e-e… Jumonji…?"

"Nggak apa, bukan?"

Yap. Kalian tahu apa yang Jumonji lakukan? Dia…menggenggam tanganku!

Yah, aku tak masalah saja, sih… Lalu, kami berdua menuju ke tempat makanan terdekat.

#IN=JK#

"HWAAA! M-M-MONJI MENGGENGGAM TANGAN CIPPHEE! HYAAA!" Suzuna teriak histeris.

"Chipphee? Nama baru buat Chika?" tanya Sena. Suzuna mengangguk.

"Ke-kesempatan dalam kesempitan!" teriak Togano tak percaya.

"#$&$(*!)(&$#*&#H(HO124635!" entahlah, Kuroki mau ngomong apa. Yang penting, dia sedang sebal.

#IN=JK*Jusuf Kalla?(plak)*#

"Hwaaaahh… Kenyangnya…." Jumonji mengelus-elus perutnya yang sudah banyak diisi makanan. Sama halnya denganku.

"Iyahh… Whoaaa… Kenyang banget…" seruku.

Kami duduk di salah satu bangku taman Akanemori(ngarang abis).

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau menyerviskan handphone tua itu? Bukannya kau masih punya handphone yang lainnya? Kenapa tidak beli?" tanyaku. Berbagai macam pertanyaan kulemparkan dengan bebas kea rah Jumonji.

"Kau akan tahu…nanti." jawab Jumonji cepat. Sementara rasa penasaran mengelilingi kepalaku dan aku menggembungkan pipiku.

JRENGG!

Serentak, aku dan Jumonji kaget.

"Suara apa itu?" tanya Jumonji kepadaku.

"Mana ku tahu? Tapi…"

_"YEAH! LADIES AND GENTLEMENT!"_

"Itu… Konser!" seruku. Aku melihat beberapa segerombolan orang yang mengelilingi panggung. Aku mengajak Jumonji untuk melihat lebih dekat.

Lalu, setelah kulihat lebih dekat… Lebih dekat…

"Itu 'kan… Band Blood?"

#IN=JK#

Sementara itu…

"Yaa! Terima kasih Mizucchi dan Akaban sudah bersedia membantu kami!" teriak Suzuna senang.

"Fuh, ini masih tak ada apa-apanya. Melodi adalah cinta. Lagu adalah bukti adanya benang merah yang terjalin dalam pasangan. Untukku, menyanyi adalah…cintaku. Seperti gitarku ini…umh…" Akaba mencium*?* gitarnya dengan penuh nafsu*?*. Sementara yang melihat hanya jawdrop berjamaah.

"Nhaa! Cepat mulai konsernya! Aku tak sabar lagi! Nyhaa!" seru Mizumachi tak sabar.

"Eitss…. Tunggu dulu! Aku ingin kalian berdua menyanyikan lagu ini…" Suzuna menyodorkan sepucuk kertas.

Sementara Akaba dan Mizumachi mulai membelalakkan matanya, "APAAA….?"

#IN=JK#

"Jumonji! Jumonji! Kita nonton konser ini saja!" teriakku semangat kepada Jumonji.

Jumonji hanya bisa pasrah dan menemaniku.

Lalu, keluarlah…Sakuraba…?

Kedatangan Sakuraba membuat para gadis-gadis dimabuk kepayang…

"Selamat siang semua! Selamat datang di konser debut pertama band THE BLOOD! Saya selaku MC di konser ini pertama-tama mengucapkan terimakasih karena telah datang untuk melihat acara di konser ini!" terang Sakuraba. Dengan mic yang membuat suaranya tambah keras.

"Daripada menunggu lebih lama… Kita sambut… THE BLOOD ALL STARR!"

JRENGG!*suara gitar Akaba*

GEDUBAK! GBAK! DUAK!*suara drum Ikari*

TENG! TENG! TENG!*suara piano Wakana*

CLING… CLING… CLING…*suara Sakuraba nebar pesona*

POK! POK! POK!*suara Mizumachi kelelep-?-*

"Untuk lagu pertama, kami persembahkan, lagu dari Sheila on 7, HARI BERSAMAMU!" teriak Sakuraba semangat api berkobar-kobar.

—tunggu, kok lagu Indonesia, ya?

Biarlah, ini hanya fanfic semata saja. Dan mungkin lagu 'Hari Bersamanya' sedang ada dalam urutan pertama dalam polling acara 'Dering'.

"Hari telah terganti…. Tak bisa kuhindari… Tibalah saat ini bertemu dengannya…," Akaba meluncurkan lirik lagu. Tak seperti biasanya dia bernyanyi sedari memetik senar gitarnya.

Sementara fansclub dari leader mata merah hanya berteriak histeris sampai azan magrhib di mushola tidak terdengar.

"Jantungku berdegup cepat… Kaki bergetar hebat… Akankah aku ulangi merusak harinya…," kali ini aku tak usah bingung. Suara merdu ini sudah terdengar familiar, enak didengar. Suara gadis kecil nan polos serta manis. Wakana Koharu.

Kadang Shin terpaku. Tapi, begitu lamunannya buyar, dia tak menyangka bahwa ada gumpalan asap yang terdapat di sebuah benda elektronik di tangan Shin. Rusak, kobong. Sementara Takami mengeluarkan air mata duka untuk handycame tercintanya yang sudah tenang di 'sana'.

"Mohon Tuhan…. Untuk kali ini saja…. Beri aku kekuatan…. Tuk menatap wajahnya…," kali ini MC ikutan nimbrung buat nyanyi. Siapa lagi kalau bukan si pirang _handsome_ itu? Sakuraba Haruto.

Yang tentunya menyebabkan para penggemar beratnya meneriakkan nama marganya, bahkan nama kecil.

Sementara itu, kulihat Jumonji sedang menguap.

Lalu dia mendesah sedikit, "Membosankan…,"

Aku merasa tak enak menjadi orang yang telah menyeretnya, memaksa dia menonton konser ini, "Sudahlah, nanti juga ada yang menyenangkan…," ujarku sambil melipatkan kedua tanganku di dadaku.

Lalu, Tuhan mendengar keinginanku,

"MOHON TUHAN! UNTUK KALI INI SAJAAAH! LANCARKAN HARIKU! HARIKU BERSAMA… HARIKU BERSAMANYA, YEAH! ORAAA!"

Beberapa orang reflek menutup telinga, membuat suara berkekuatan tinggi itu menerobos masuk di gendang telinga mereka.

Yap—Ikari Daigo bernyanyi dengan tidak penuh penghayatan sama sekali. Mengikuti alur drumnya yang selalu dipukul, menimbulkan suara tak menyenangkan, keras, namun berisik.

"Baka! Aku kaget! Kukira ada gempa… Lihat, wajahku sampai pucat...," keluh Jumonji sambil menunjukkan jari telunjuknya diarah wajahnya.

Aku menghela nafas bangga.

"Makanya, jadi orang jangan cepet bosan. Tau rasa sekarang…."

Aku menjawab dengan penuh sindiran, sementara bibir Jumonji dimajukan dan pipinya digembungkan.

Dan, acara itu terus berlanjut. Lanjut dan lanjut, dengan Blood All Star yang menyuguhkan lagu Hari Bersamamu, Susis, lagu pembuka Suami-suami takut istri, Keong Racun dan juga kegilaan Ootawara dengan Mizumachi yang melempar celana dan kaosnya dihadapan penonton.

Sampai akhirnya…

.

"APAAAAAAAAAAAA?"

"Yap, benar, para penonton. Kami akan memilih satu dari kalian semua yang menonton untuk maju ke depan dan bernyanyi. Dan, dia akan diberi satu hadiah… Yang tentunya tak bisa dibayar oleh apapun…. Siapkah anda semua untuk menerima bingkisan hadiah tak ternilai dari saya, Sakuraba Haruto sang idola terganteng dan tertenar di seluruh jagat raya ini?"

Fans Sakuraba mulai bergotong royong menyanyikan suara nyaring yang membuat ratusan orang mati tak jelas, dan dibungkus kantung mayat…

"Hueh… Ogah, ah…," desis Jumonji.

"Oi, kalau kamu yang maju, mau nyanyi lagu apa?" tanyaku.

"Paling… Aku seorang Lineman. Aku seorang Lineman itu adalah versi terbaru dari lagu Aku seorang kapiten…," jawab Jumonji. Aku hanya cekikan dan tertawa geli, "_You_?"

"Aku… 25 Agustus tahun 95. 25 Agustus tahun 95 itu versi terbarunya lagu 17 Agustus tahun 45, hehehe…," tak mau kalah, aku menyelipkan humor di jawabanku. Sepintas kulihat deretan gigi yang dipamerkan oleh Jumonji.

"Dan…. Yang saya pilih… Adalah….,"

DEG… DEG… DEG… Jantung semua orang beradu cepat menunggu jawaban akhir sang MC.

"Dia… Adalah… ANAK GADIS DENGAN RAMBUT PENDEK PIRANG BERNAMA ICHIKA NOMUYAMAAAA!"

Mataku mebelalak lebar tak percaya begitu sang MC menyebut namaku.

Lalu, orang-orang mendorongku. Dan kulihat…

"Sena! Suzuna! Chiyo! Dan… Kalian semua, kenapa disini?" aku masih tak percaya melihat kehardiran tiga orang itu.

"Sudahlah, maju dulu! Lalu nyanyikan lagu ini, Chippe!" Suzuna menyodorkan sebuah mic dan secarik kertas. Dan sampailah aku di panggung.

"Aku tak mau! Pasti ini rencana kalian!" aku berontak.

"Diam, Chika! Kalau kau berontak terus, akan kubocorkan kejadian 6 tahun yang lalu bahwa kamu masih—"

"HYA! BAIKLAH!" aku mengalah dari Chiyo, kakakku. Aku menghela nafas.

Dan kulihat Jumonji yang masih didorong oleh Sena, Suzuna, Toganou dan Kuroki hingga dia berada di barisan depan.

Semua alat music mulai dimainkan, mulai gitar, drum, bass dan lain-lain. Baik… Bernyanyi…

"Boy meets girl. You were my dream, my world. But I was blind. You cheated on me from behind. So, on my own. I feel so all alone. Though I know, it's true. I'm still in love with you!"

Ikari lebih keras memukul drum, dia menghayati lagu ini. Rasa gugupku kuhilangkan, kulancarkan saja lagu ini. Toh, aku tahu lagu ini.

"I need a miracle. I wanna be your girl. Give me a chance to see, that you are made for me! I need a miracle, please let me be your girl. One day you'll see, it can happen to me! I need a miracle,I wanna be your girl. Give me a chance to see, that you are made for me! I need a miracle, please e be let myour girl! One day you'll see,It can happen to me. (Can happen to me!)"

Terjadi jeda sedikit di lagu ini. Aku mencoba mengatur nafasku yang tadi beradu dengan mic, begitu juga debaran jantungku yang canggung.

Kulihat semburat merah di pipi… Jumonji…?

"Day and night. I'm always by your side. Cause I know for sure. My love is real, my feelings pure. So take a try, no need to ask me why! Cause I know, it's true. I'm still in love with you!"

Sekarang, semua mata tertuju padaku. Suzuna matanya dipenuhi bintang-bintang harapan… Hueh? Harapann?

"I need a miracle, I wanna be your girl. Give me a chance to see, that you are made for me! I need a miracle, please let me be your girl. One day you'll see, it can happen to me! I need a miracle, I wanna be your girl. Give me a chance to see, that you are made for me! I need a miracle, please let me be your girl! One day you'll see,It can happen to me, It can happen to me!"

Aku sudah selesai menyanyikan lagu ini sampai lirik terakhir. Lalu, kulihat sedikit kata yang berada di pojok kiri bawah kertas itu.

"And, you're my miracle, Kazuki…Jumonj—UPH!"

Refleks aku menutup mulutku. Kulihat para penonton bertepuk tangan ria. Jumonji juga menanggung malu yang amat sangat…memalukan.

"Selamat, MONJI! CHIPPE! KALIAN ADALAH PASANGAN TERGILA DI DUNIA INI! YAAA!" Suzuna teriak senang.

"A-apa madsud kalian!" sentakku malu.

"Hehehe…," deretan gigi Suzuna dipamerkan, "Maaf, ya, Chippe… Aku sudah ngerencanain ini bareng yang lainnya. Dan…hihihi….," Suzuna tak henti-hentinya cengengesan. Membuatku makin jengkel.

"Soalnya Chika dan Jumonji tipe orang yang nggak sensitive. Makanya… Daripada kalian berdua memendam perasaan SUKA yang lamaaa… Mending kita beginiin aja, deh…" ujar Chiyo dengan polosnya, innocent.

Wajar saja kalau aku dan Jumonji mengamuk besar. Seraya menutupi rona merah di pipi masing-masing.

Para penonton dan teman-temanku tak menghiraukan itu semua, malah mereka tepuk tangan. Seraya berteriak selamat kepadaku dan Jumonji. Dasar…

Aku menghela nafas, "Ukh…," desahku yang masih kesal dan malu.

Sementara aku tak sadar bahwa di pundakku terdapat tangan kekar yang terasa familiar bagiku.

Pria berambut putih dan mempunyai paras pemimpin.

Jumonji.

Yap, Jumonji menggaruk belakang kepalanya, "Yah… Mau gimana lagi, emang yang mereka omongin itu benar….,""

JLEB!

Seakan ada sebuah pegangan yang menyuruh mataku untuk membelalak lebar tanda tak percaya.

Semuanya yang girang kini makin girang. Entah kenapa, ini sangat memalukan!

"Ju-Ju-Ju-mo…. HYAAA!" aku mendecak malu. Sementara Suzuna menyoraki dengan pom-pom cheerleadernya.

"Yaaaa~! Dengan ini Monji dan Chippe dinyatakan PACARAN! YAAA!" teriak Suzuna semangat.

"Apa kata—"

PUK…

Aku menghentikan kata-kataku sejenak, melihat orang yang menyentuh pundakku. Bukan tangan milik Jumonji, tangan ini terlihat berkerut. Gelap seperti… Oji san!

"Masa muda yang indah….," gumam Oji san sambil mengelus-elus jenggot putihnya.

"O-Oji sensei! Ngapain disini? Pake celana pendek pula! Malu-maluin!" Jumonji berusaha menutup kaki Oji san yang agak terbuka dengan jaketnya.

"Ohohohoo… Kakek cuma mau ngembaliin ini…"

Lalu, Oji san mengeluarkan handphone tua yang diservis Jumonji tadi.

"Ce-cepat banget!" kataku kaget.

"Ya iyalah. Orang nggak bisa nyala gara-gara kagak ada kartu memorinya. Jangan pura-pura nggak teliti karena hape bekas, nak…," ujar Oji san.

"Sebenarnya, apa yang ada di dalam handphone tua itu sampai-sampai Monji menyervisnya?" kini Suzuna yang bersua. Jumonji menghela nafas.

"Hah… Cuma isi foto-foto kenanganku bersama orang yang paling penting… Kalau mau, liat aja sendiri!" Jumonji melempar handphone itu. Dan… Hap! Kutangkap. Kubuka folder 'Important'.

KLIK…

Hening sesaat…

"Jumonji… Foto ibumu… Ternyata…," ucapku lirih.

"Yeah, itu foto ibuku. Tapi… Lihat foto yang lainnya…," suruh Jumonji. Aku mengiyakan dan segera membuka foto-foto yang lainnya.

…..

"APAAAAAAAA?"

Semua mengangga lebar tak percaya melihat tiga belas kumpulan foto cewek dengan poni miring dan rambut sebahu warna kuning serta memakai seragam SMU Deimon.

"Fo-fotoku!"

"WAAAAWWW!"

"Ohohoho…. Masa muda yang sama, Jane…"

"Dasar! Kamu itu orang yang paling berharga setelah ibuku tau!" sentak Jumonji.

Sementara aku…. Dilarikan ke rumah sakit terdekat untuk memastikan aku mengidap penyakit serangan jiwa atau tidak.

.

[Chapter 8 end]

**Author bacot's**: Beberapa pilihan akan saya lemparkan kepada anda. Anda bisa memilih satu dari semua jawaban ini. Pilihlah, gampar atau timbun author yang satu ini?*plak!* Hehehe, maaf saudara Salma udah lama updet. Hehehe, sekali lagi maafkan saya. Seperti tugas-tugas wajib seorang pelajar, belajar. Maaf yah! Tapi, guru Fisika saya udah bawa death glare kalo nggak bisa jawab tugas! Makanya saya takut… Tehe…

Untuk chapter mendatang aka nada MushaChiyo yang menemani anda :D. Lalu, chapter 10 konflik akan dimulai! Pesta besar-besaran di kapal! Lalu… Kurita yang jadi tokoh utamanya! Diperkirakan fic ini akan tamat di chapter 13! Lalu ada special chapternya! :)

Okeh, review berupa saran, kritik ataupun flame sangat berarti bagi saya. Tinggalkan beberapa review untuk saya jika anda tak keberatan… :)


	9. Party, Pleasant and Present

**HONTOU NI GOMENNASAI**. Saya telat sekali apdetnya =_=. Sumpah dah, mana saya kehilangan selera buat nge-pairin Chiyo sama Musashi… Aih, sekali lagi maafkanlah… Bila aku..*nyanyigajeh*. Sudahlah. Saya skip saja buat MusaChiyo itu =_=. Konflik dimulai, entar si Ichigo bakal mucul ma Kurita deh! XD

* * *

Kurita and Two Strowberry

Rated T

Genre: Romance/Friendship

Eyeshield 21 by Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata

Summary: Sekuel of Tiramisu

Warning: **Typo,** OC, **OOC memuncak**, pemfitnahan author terhadap para pemain, alur kecepatan, kata-kata gaul-gituloh, humor garing dan

Chapter 9: **Party, Pleasant and Present**

Kurita POV

* * *

**Pk.06.00**

Matahari pagi membuatku harus bangun jam segini. Ukh… Mana lagi burung-burung juga berkicau, mataharinya terik banget! Ah, mungkin Kami-Sama memang benar-benar menyuruhku untuk bangun jam segini. Oke deh, kalau tidur terus aku bisa-bidsa tambah gendut...

"Hoaaaamm….," aku menguap lebar. Sangaaaaat lebar. Sihlakan bayangkan sendiri. Badan saya sudah gede, kepala gede, gimana juga kalo nguap? Bisa-bisa kumpang hinggap di lidahku. Hahahaha…

Ah, tapi tumben juga aku bangun jam segini. Kenapa ya? Firasatku mengatakan hal baik akan datang hari ini. Atau hal yang tak biasa?

Drrt…. Drrt….

Tiba-tiba handphoneku bergetar. E-mail ataukah telpon, aku angkat saja.

**From Hiruma**

**Subject: –**

**Hoi, gendut. Bangun, jangan ngorok terus. Cepet kumpul di clubhouse. Ada yang mau Devil Bats umungin. PENTING. Cepet dateng atau kau akan melihat berat badanmu menurun drastis!**

…

HYAA! KAMI-SAMA, aku memang ingin kurusan, tapi aku nggak pegen kurus kalo ditembak sama Hiruma! MANDIIII!

***~*~*~—ooOoo—~*~*~***

**SKIP KURITA GOES TO DDB CLUBHOUSE**

Brak!

"Hah… Hah… Hah… Minna san! Ohayou!" sahutku, walau nafasku tersenggal-senggal akibat lari. Yah, aku keberatan badan, jadinya capek begini.

"Yaa! Ohayou, Kuritaaan!" sapa Suzuna seperti biasa. Dia memakai baju bebas, dan semuanya juga memakai baju bebas. Hie? Jadi tinggal aku yang belum datang nih?

"Lelet banget si gendut satu ini!" celetuk Hiruma. Walau dibantah terus-menerus sama Mamori.

"Eeng… Jadi, intinya, ada apa kita disini? Ada masalah apa? Bukannya turnamen musim gugur masih lama?" tanyaku kepada Hiruma. Eh, Hiruma malah terkekeh-kekeh.

"Bukan itu, gendut. Peras otakmu!" suruh Hiruma.

"A-ha-ha! Mana bisa otak diperas, moensieur Hirumaa?" sahut Taki sambil berputar-putar. Yah, walaupun akhirnya digeplak sama Suzuna pake pukulan baseball yang kayaknya minjem dari Kuroki.

"Ha? Otak lu tuh yang harus diperes, baka!" ejek Jumonji.

"Haa? Apaa?" Taki kaget dengan wajah kaget yang sangat khas milik Taki Natsuhiko.

DOR! DOR! DOR!

"DIEM NAPA!" bentak Hiruma yang mengarahkan seluruh pistolnya ke langit, "Peras otak kalian! Sekarang sudah akhir Juni, bodoh!" sentak Hiruma. Aku mengernyitkan alis. Akhir Juni? Mendekati Juli dong? Wah, iya ya, awal Juli udah ulang tahun Author!

"Memang ada apa dengan akhir Juni, Hiruma?" tanyaku polos.

"Apaa? Kenapa sebagai senior di Deimon kau malah nggak ngerti sih? Dasar gendut baka!" sentak Hiruma lagi, pistolnya makin menembak, makin menjadi-jadi. Bahkan sepertinya atap clubhouse bolong, sehingga nanti Musashi harus ambil andil merenovasinya.

"Mou, Hiruma kun! Berhenti!" Mamori menyelamatkanku dengan sapu andalannya.

"Akhir Juni adalah bulan dimana anak-anak kelas tiga akan menerima gulungan ijazah di atas panggung, dan akan dimeriahkan oleh tepuk tangan. Singkatnya, akhir Juni adalah graduasi kelas tiga, Kurita…," ujar pak Doburoku yang akhirnya turun tangan.

Graduasi kelas tiga?

"Oh, iya ya! Kok aku bisa lupa ya? Ah, ini gara-gara aku terlalu memikirkan pemain pengganti anak kelas tiga di klub kita. Hehehe...," tanya dan jawabku pada diri sendiri. Yap, inilah kepolosan diriku. Sepolos badanku yang nggak ada lekuk-lekuknya.

"Dasar gendut bakaaaa….," Hiruma menyumpah-nyumpahku. Sementara aku hanya cengengesan.

"Jadi, apa hubungannya graduasi kelas tiga dengan anggota Devil Bats, Hiruma san?" tanya Sena kepada Hiruma. Hiruma menyeringai.

"Kekeke… Aku sudah mengancam pihak sekolah. Aku akan mengadakan graduasi kelas tiga dengan kemeriahan berbeda dari tahun-tahun yang sebelumnya!" ucap Hiruma.

"Mou, jadi kau mengancam pihak sekolah lagi? Bukannya ini selalu kau lakukan setiap tahun?" balas Mamori.

"Cerewet ah. Kekeke… Tapi ini adalah graduasi kelas tiga yang sangat special. Aku, gendut, orang tua, manajer, sederhana dan juga botak sialan akan pergi meninggalkan SMU Deimon! Makanya aku mengancam pihak sekolah. Kekekeke…," jawab Hiruma.

Mataku berbinar-binar, "Wuaaa! Jadi kita akan mengadakan graduasi yang sangaaaaaaaaat berbeda dari tahun-tahun yang sebelumnya, Hiruma?" tanyaku lagi.

"Kupingmu taruh mana sih. Ya jelas! Kalo bukan graduasi untukku, mana mungkin kulakukan hal ini! Kekekeke!" ucap Hiruma. Aku makin menggebu-gebu untuk menyambut graduasiku. Wah, kalau panitianya Hiruma bukan graduasi lagi namanya. Bisa-bisa jadi pestaaaa! Wa, makanan berlimpah! Spageti, masakan Italia, WUAA! Heeem!

"Jadi, kau menyuruh kami, anggota Deimon Devil Bats untuk kerja ekstra keras menyelenggarakan graduasi aneh tahun ini, begitu?" tanya Musashi sambil melipatkan kedua tangannya di dadanya.

"Tentu saja! Kekeke!" jawab Hiruma yang masih mengunyah permen karet _free sugar_nya.

"MUKYAA? Anak-anak kelas dua juga harus ambil andil juga?" tanya Monta dengan wajah mirip monyet.

"Tentu saja, baka," jawab Hiruma sinis, "Baiklah. Sekarang kita rapat! Semuanya, duduk di kursi yang sudah disiapkan!" suruh Hiruma. Aku langsung duduk di tempatku yang sedikit lebar itu. Wah, atsmosfernya seperti rapat OSIS saja. Hehehe….

"Rapat dimulai," Hiruma mengetuk-ketuk beberapa lembar kertas yang disatukan, "Graduasi tinggal satu minggu lagi. Jadi, kita harus menyiapkan graduasi minimal selama enam hari sebelum graduasi!" ujar Hiruma.

"Eh? Tunggu dulu, Hiruma. Berarti liburan musim dingin kita akan terkuras karena rapat graduasi ini?" tanya Kuroki dengan wajah pucat.

"Tentu saja, baka!" jawab Hiruma.

"Arrggh! Sialan, aku bisa dimarahi editor karena telat deadline!" Toganou mencak-mencak gaje. Eh, sejak kapan Togano jadi mangaka? Palingan cuma buat doujinshi.

"Lalu, kita akan membuat sesuatu yang baru…," ucap Hiruma, "Satu tema sudah aku siapkan. Dan aku sudah memungut polling dari satu sekolah," lanjut Hiruma.

"Eh, tapi Hiruma. Perasaan aku tidak dapat polling itu deh?" ingatku.

"Tentu saja. Karena kau adalah panitia graduasi," celetuk Hiruma.

"Kita lanjutkan. Setelah aku vote polling, tema yang paling banyak diambil adalah tema tentang buah," lanjut Hiruma. Hee? Buah?

"Memang, apa saja pilihannya?" tanya Mamori.

"Ada bunga, warna dan musim. Dan yang menjadi pilihan utama adalah buah," ucap Hiruma. Yang lainnya hanya Oh, Oh saja.

"Buah… AHA! Aku tahu ide yang menarik!" sahut Suzuna. Semua langsung menoleh ke arah Suzuna.

"APAA?" tanya mereka semua dan aku kompak. Terkecuali Hiruma.

"Shishishi… Jadi, saat selesai pembagian ijazah, kita akan mengadakan pesta. Frulople, Fruit Love Couple! Jadi, kita akan membuat pin dengan gambar-gambar buah. Lalu, peserta harus memilih gambar buah dan ditempelkan di dada bagian kiri. Lalu, jika ada seseorang yang juga memakai gambar buah yang sama seperti yang kita, kita harus berdansa dengan orang itu. Atau nggak, bermesra-mesraan saja! Nah, begitu PDKT ala buah selesai, panitia akan memilih siapa perfect couple tahun ini! Dan, _burjois_! Pasangan itu harus berciumaaan!" ucap Suzuna panjang lebar tapi semangat.

"Haaaah? Itu pemikiran gadis yang sedang jatuh cinta saja!" bantah Chika mentah-mentah.

"Tau! Yang macho dikit napa!" Jumonji ikut-ikutan Chika. Ciyeee…

"Ciye ciye… Kompak nih!" antena rambut Suzuna mulai bergerak-gerik.

"KAMI BUKAN PACAR!" jawab Chika dan Jumonji kompak. Togano dan Kuroki punya saingan nih… Hehehe…

"…hm, ide si cheer sialan bagus juga. Baiklah, FLC akan menjadi eve terbaru di tahun ini! Kekeke…," Hiruma tertawa laknat, "Itu baru scene yang pertama. Kita butuh beberapa scene lagi untuk memeriahkan graduasi ini, anak-anak sialan!" ujar Hiruma. Lalu kami berpikir-berpikir dan berpikir. Aduh… Laper…

Kami terus berpikir, meras otak. Kata si Hiruma. Si Taki lagi asik putar-putar di kursi rodanya, Suzuna kayaknya nggak mikir ide lagi, karena dia lolos dihapuskan dari deadly list milik Akuma. Si Togano lagi mencak-mencak gaje terus ngingetin deadlinnya. Kuroki lagi main gulat jari bareng Jumonji. Sena lagi nahan sakit karena kakinya digigit sama Cerberus. Soalnya katanya Cerberus, daging Sena itu daging yang paling baik(lihat di komik Eyeshield 21).

"Ah, aku punya ide!" sahut Chiyo tiba-tiba. Mataku mulai berbinar-binar.

"Apa, apa, apa itu?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Saat FLP berlangsung, dan para pemain sudah mendapatkan pasangannya masing-masing, para pasangan memasuki labirin. Lalu, jika pasangan satu bertemu dengan pasangan dua, sang laki-laki dari perwakilan pasangan harus maju dan melakukan suit Jepang! Yang menang boleh memerintahkan pasangan itu untuk berbuat apa! Lalu, setelah selesai, pasangan yang kalah harus menandatangani kertas khusus untuk polling. Siapa pasangan yang paling banyak tanda tangannya dialah yang menang!" ucap Chiyo panjang dan lebar, sama seperti Suzuna.

"Ah, nggak Suzuna, nggak Chiyo, pemikirannya sama…," gerutu Chika sebal. Chiyo hanya tertawa kecil.

"Hei, tapi itu ide yang sangat bagus! Iya, 'kan, Senaa?" Suzuna melirik ke arah Sena.

"Eh, i-iyaa….," jawab Sena bohong. Nanti kalau jujur bisa-bisa di-inline skate sama Suzuna.

"Kekeke… Salah satu pemasukan dari si kembar sialan sudak aku terima. Kekeke… Nah, selanjutnya siapa lagi? Yang idenya nggak dimasukin bakalku tembak di tempat!" ucap Hiruma. Kami bergidik lalu cepat-cepatan cari ide.

"Mou, Hiruma kun! Semua jadi ketakutan!" bantah Mamori.

"EGP, manajer sialan. Udah, jangan cerewet! Cepet cari ide!" sentak Hiruma. Mamori menggembungkan pipinya. Apakah mereka bakal jadi perfect couple tahun ini, ya? Hehehe…

"…aku punya ide. Tapi mungkin ini terlalu gila," ucap Togano. Semua langsung berbalik arah ke Togano.

"Memang ide apa, Shocchan?" tanya Suzuna.

"Iya, ah. Togano bagi-bagi ide napa…," Kuroki manyun.

"Ah, tapi kayaknya bakal gelo!" bantah Toganao.

"YA-HAA! GUA PUNYA IDE CEMERLANG!" kata Hiruma. Semua langsung bergidik. Ide cemerlang dari setan? Oh em ji… Dunia bakal ancur kayak perang Indo versus Negara sebelah…

"A-apa ide cemerlangmu, Hiruma?" tanyaku terbata-bata. Hiruma menyeringai.

"Kekeke… Bener mau tahu?" goda Hiruma kepada kita.

"Sebenernya sih engg—humph!" semua membekap mulut Sena sebelum Sena membantah perkataan Hiruma.

"Kekeke… Ideku adalah, setiap pasangan harus berkelompok dengan pasangan lain sebanyak enam pasangan. Lalu, setiap kelompok harus maen American Football! Dan, kelompok yang menang akan diberi penghargaan. Lalu, salah satu pasangan akan dijadikan MVP! KEKEKE!" Hiruma terus-terusan terkekeh.

"Memang, apa hadiah untuk kelompok yang menang?" tanya Yukimitsu.

"Bakal gue masukin di Deimon Devil Bats! Kekeke!" Hiruma masih tertawa. Beberapa ada yang ditaruh di Universitas Gawat Darurat—maksudnya Unit Gawat Darurat.

"Yah, apa mau dikata dari perkataan setan. Kita semua setuju deh," ucap Mamori.

"Kekeke… Semua lengkap! FLC bakal gue jadiin neraka seumur hidup! Kekeke!" Hiruma tertawa laknat. Sementara aku dan yang lain hanya bisa mencucurkan keringat dingin.

"Keh, semua besok kumpul disini lagi jam tujuh! NGAK ADA WAKTU LIBUR! Kita semua bakal mendekorasi gerbang sekolah menjadi panggung fanatic dan bombastis! Ingat itu?" tanya Hiruma. Kami semua mengangguk.

"Aye-aye, sir!" ucapku dan teman-teman kompak.

"Kekeke…. Bubar! Kalian semua boleh pulang!" suruh Hiruma. Wajah kami langsung berubah ceria. Dan kami langsung menyambar tas kita dan pulang.

**End Kurita POV**

***~*~*~—ooOoo—~*~*~***

**AT DEIMON DEVIL BATS CLUBHOUSE**

GREK…

"Yo, Youichi. Kau sudah melakukan semua apa yang kuminta bukan?" tanya pemuda jangkung berambut berantakan berwarna pirang dan juga mata merah mudanya, Ryu Tenshikawa.

"Keh, kau lagi bocah. Untuk kali ini kukabulkan permintaan nggak jelas darimu!" jawab Hiruma.

"Baguslah, semoga dia senang…"

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Ps: Sebenarnya, Hiruma polling buah untuk tema tahun ini cuma akal bulus miliknya. Yah, jadi seluruh murid SMU Deimon diancem Hiruma supaya jika ada panitia tanya ke murid tentang apa yang dipilihnya, semua harus jawab tema buah. Karena buah itu segar dan banyak manfaatnya.*gajeh*

**OMAKE; SUSUNAN ACARA GRADUASI FRUIT LOVE COUPLE**

Sambutan kepala sekolah

Graduasi kelas tiga, wisuda kelas tiga

Pembukaan dari band BLOOD

Sambutan panitia

Pembukaan FLC, pemilihan pasangan.

Misi pertama; Love boom, couple heart

Misi kedua; labirin cinta, pertanyaan cinta.

Misi terakhir; American Football Romance

Pemilihan MVP(Most Valuable Pair) FLP

-mari/rampung-

**Bacotan**: Baiklah, buat panitia ES21 Award, saya minjem temanya yang bunga, warna dan musim! Tapi saya nggak ambil buahnya lo! Saya mikir dewe! XD. Aih, opo iki. Mek sak iprit. Yo panggilannya Togano koyok opo ngono =_=. Chapter iki yo ketokane yo mekso ngene ._. Aduh, maaf saya telat apdet! Untuk chapter 10 saya usahakan untuk apeth cepat walaupun radang nggak mau masuk sekolah tiba =_=. Review nggak usah tanya, PASTI MINTAAA! MANA SUERANNYA? XD


End file.
